Q&ARP
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: My last Q&ARP was glitching again, so I made this new one.
1. Chapter 1

Q: Ember: Nice.

A: When they got to that planet, Rare mind got really cold.

Rare mind: Ember, could we hold eachother to keep eachother warm?


	2. Chapter 2

Q: Ember: Oh sure. You know you can just ask me for a flame shield, right? But hugging works too, I guess.

THE CREATOR: Seriously, what's up with the technology in your house? First your DS, now your computer? What's next? Canada itself?

A: Rare mind: I know, but I miss the feeling of your comforting embrace.

Me: ...


	3. Chapter 3

Q: Ember: You missed me that much?

A: Rare mind: Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Is anyone there?


	5. Chapter 5

Happy birthday Captainawesom9999. Everyone, be sure to check out his fanfics.


	6. Chapter 6

Q: THE CREATOR: Happy birthday Captainawesom!

Ember: ...i'm sorry for leaving you...

A: Rare mind: I forgive you. By the way, the next planet is Beachtionia. It's basically a planet sized beach. The convenient thing, is that while you were gone, I decided to get you a new swimsuit. But I didn't ever figure out whether you like one pieces or bikinis, so I got you both.


	7. Chapter 7

Q: Ember: Planet-sized beach? That sounds awesome! I like bikinis better, by the way. So is this planet half-water half-sand?

Rare mind: Actually, it's a bunch of water, covered in islands. The air's hot, and the water's cool. And I hope you like that bikini I got you.


	8. Chapter 8

Q: Ember: Sounds awesome! I bet I'll love the bikini since it's from you.

A: Rare mind: Cool.

Ten days later: Ember and Rare mind mastered all of the every technique that has to do with ice. They were now off to Beachtonia.

Rare mind: Okay, now here's the bikini I got you. *Holds out a red bikini with blue flames, a flaming E on the left breast cup, and the bottom had a spaghetti strap, so she could show off her perfect ass*


	9. Chapter 9

Q: Ember: Holy s***. That flaming E looks awesome.

A: Rare mind: I know. I had it custom made. It's made to be like an extra layer of skin. Wanna try it on?


	10. Chapter 10

Q: Ember: *puts on bikini* How do I look?

A: Rare mind: Well, to be subtle, I wanna bend you over, and fuck you until I can't fuch you anymore. *Squeezes her breast*


	11. Chapter 11

Q: Ember: C'mon, there's no time for that! We have beach planet to attend to.

A: *They finally get to Beachtonia*

Rare mind: This is where we're going to learn the water moves. It's also considered to be one of the most romantic places in the universe. *Get into swimming trunks*


	12. Chapter 12

Q: Ember: C'mon, there's no time for that! We have beach planet to attend to.

A: *They finally get to Beachtonia*

Rare mind: This is where we're going to learn the water moves. It's also considered to be one of the most romantic places in the universe. *Get into swimming trunks*


	13. Chapter 13

anyone there?


	14. Chapter 14

Q: Ember: With this view, I bet it is.

THE CREATOR: Sorry for taking so long. I had a life to attend to.

A: Rare mind: *Picks Ember up, bridal style* I was thinking, if we like this place enough, we could life here. It's uninhabited, so it'll be just the two of us.


	15. Chapter 15

Q: Ember: Uninhabited? Didn't you just say it was really popular? One of the most popular planets in the Universe? Either way, it sounds good, but I want to fully master every natural element first, then we can come back here and make this place our own.

A: Rare mind: People see thus place as more of a vacation spot. And it would be great to live here with you, for all of eternity. And It one more thing, when we come back, mabey we could have another child?


	16. Chapter 16

Q: Ember: We already have grandkids. I think it would be weird to have a son or daughter that's younger than our grandkids. We can still have sex, though.

A: Rare mind: Okay. *Carries her down to the planet* You ready to learn to control water and sand?


	17. Chapter 17

Q: Ember: Heck yeah! I'll teach you how to be a Pyrokinetic too!

A: Rare mind: *Puts Ember down on her feet* Let's do this! *Jumps into the water*


	18. Chapter 18

Q: Ember: *flies into space and does a cannonball, making a tsunami* ...did I overdo it?

A: Rare mind: Okay, water's going to be easy to master. You just have to master one drop, and then you can control as much as you want,.


	19. Chapter 19

Q: Ember: Water is the opposite of my element, so I don't know how i'll do... how do I start controlling it?

A: Rare mind: Let you mind go blank, and by one with the water.


	20. Chapter 20

Q: Ember: *closes eyes and starts meditating in the water*

A: Me: This is boring, time for a time skip.

Less than a year later: Ember and Rare mind have mastered all of the elements, and they were now living on a large island on Beachtonia. The lived in a large hut that they built together. They were watching the sun set, while cuddling under a palm tree.

Rare mind: Isn't it beautiful?


	21. Chapter 21

Q: Ember: Hell yeah it is. But we missed the two most powerful and difficult elements. Light and Darkness. Light won't bend to you unless your heart is completely pure and Darkness can swallow you if you can't control it's power. I'd say we should go for Light before Darkness.

A: Rare mind: *Sticks his hand down Ember's bikini bottom, and begin to finger her pussy.


	22. Chapter 22

Q: Ember: Ohhhh... I guess one round wouldn't hurt...

A: Rare mind: *Take of Ember's bikini, followed by his swim trunks*


	23. Chapter 23

Q: Ember: *lies on stomach* My a** has been waiting for you.

A: Rare mind: *Brings out his retractable cock, and rams it into Ember's ass hole*


	24. Chapter 24

Q: One time skip later:

Ember: Man. I didn't know how much I missed doing that. You ready to get the last 2 elements?

A: Rare mind: Hell yeah.


	25. Chapter 25

Q: Ember: I'll go for Darkness first, while you go for light, then we'll switch one we've both become Master Lv. 100's.

THE CREATOR: Search Vector to the Heavens.

A: Rare mind: *Yawns* How about we wait until the morning? I'm tired.


	26. Chapter 26

Q: Ember: Ok. *goes to sleep*

A: Rare mind: *Goes to sleep next to her, under the palm tree*


	27. Chapter 27

Rare mind: *Wakes up the next morning* Good morning, Ember.

They were bothin their swimwear, which was the only thing they ever wore now.

Rare mind: Let's start mastering those last two elements.


	28. Chapter 28

Q: Ember: Damn straight.

A: Rare mind: *Begins to meditate*


	29. Chapter 29

Q: Ember: That won't work. We have to go to Planet Eclipse. The birthplace of Light and Darkness.

A: Rare mind: *Get's out of his swim trunks, and gets into his boots*


	30. Chapter 30

Q: Ember: *puts normal outfit back on* Let's do this.

A: Rare mind: *Gets into the great sacred treasure he reverse enginered, to be really big*


	31. Chapter 31

Q: Ember: *gets in Great Sacred Treasure* LET'S DO IT!

A: Rare mind: Okay, I have it on auto pilot.


	32. Chapter 32

Q: Ember: *gets in Great Sacred Treasure* LET'S DO IT!

A: *They take off*

In the future:

Future Rare mind, and Future Ember were sitting on the couch. Future Rare mind was rubbing future Ember's swollen belly.


	33. Chapter 33

Q: THE CREATOR: Watch Vegeta makes Krillin play Outlast. It's made by the same people that made tfs abridged

A: Me: I know. I've been watching it.


	34. Chapter 34

Q: THE CREATOR: Good. You should watch Steve's office by Markiplier. IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT. There are only 2 episodes that are about 10 minutes long, so it's not as bad as Vanish in my opinion. In return, i'll watch 5 scary videos of your choice.

A: Me: ... Fine...


	35. Chapter 35

Q: THE CREATOR: Tell me the 5 videos you want me to watch.

A: Me: I don't know.


	36. Chapter 36

Q: Captainawesom9999: THE CREATOR, do yourself a favor and watch None Piece on YouTube. bsf, you don't have to, but you can if you want.

A: Me: No, he has to watch it.


	37. Chapter 37

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you watch those videos?

A: Me: Yes, and that's why you have to watch none piece.


	38. Chapter 38

Q: Captainawesome9999: You won't regret it. It's 8 episodes long, 9 if you count the extra one which you will only understand if you watch the guy's other series, Code: MENT, which is still funny regardless, but just None Piece is fine.

A: Me: He has to anyway.


	39. Chapter 39

Q: THE CREATOR:I watched it. Hey BSF, does this ring any bells? COME CLOSER... DO YOU LIKE MY PRETTY FAAACE? ›:]

A: Me: Aren't you a dude?


	40. Chapter 40

Q: THE CREATOR:I was quoting the creepy manikin lady from Steve's Office.

A: Me: OKAY FINE! I DIDN'T WATCH IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE KEPT AT NIGHT FOR A WEEK! SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH NONE PIECE!


	41. Chapter 41

Q: I already watched None Piece... wasn't scary. At least I keep my promises.

A: Me: We'll I watched a bit of it.


	42. Chapter 42

Okay, THE CREATOR, I'm watching it! Are you happy now?!


	43. Chapter 43

Q: THE CREATOR:Mmm hmm.

Me: No more making me watch horror games. Unless it has to do with Slenderman.


	44. Chapter 44

Okay. I watched them. Now you look up Cheese burger by Matthew Schultz. Also like the video, and subscribe to him.


	45. Chapter 45

THE CREATOR, did you look up that video, like it, and subscribe to him?


	46. Chapter 46

Q: THE CREATOR:I watched it, but my Youtube channel, Stephan Shorko, is being weird and it won't let me get in. I make sprite animations, but right now i'm working on using drawing instead. Think you could check me out?

A: Yes, I checked you out befor, and subscribed to you.


	47. Chapter 47

THE CREATOR:Thanks. I'll subscribe to you once I get my channel back. Hey, Captainawsum and Aura. Can you check out my channel too?


	48. Chapter 48

THE CREATOR, don't tell me that Captainawesom9999 made a review, because I already PM'd him.


	49. Chapter 49

THE CREATOR:I wasn't going to. I just asked if he and Aura could check out my youtube channel

Aura: I've already checked your channel months ago


	50. Chapter 50

Future Rare mind: *Continues to rubfuture Ember's belly* I can tell that this baby's going to be strong.


	51. Chapter 51

Future Ember: Yeah. Speaking of which, I wonder how the past self of him is doing.

THE CREATOR: Hey Aura and Captainawsum. Could you check out my youtube channel, Stephan Shorko, and tell me what you think of my animations?

A: Rare flame and Scoot were hugging their newborn child, who that named Adam.


	52. Chapter 52

I just said I..sigh* I've seen your animations "Shorko" and they're awesome


	53. Chapter 53

Q: Future Ember: So, Rarity. I guess you don't have to rip off Rare Minds balls now, huh? You're getting those grandkids you always wanted now.

A: Future Rarity: I will not rip off my son's testicles.


	54. Chapter 54

THE CREATOR:Sorry, Aura. I thought that was bronysonicfan0000 talking. Amyways, Captainawsum, have you seen my channel?


	55. Chapter 55

Captainawesom9909: I was gonna check it, but...I forgot. CURSE MY TERRIBLE MEMORY! I'll check it out though. I will.


	56. Chapter 56

Q: THE CREATOR:Thanks, dude.

Future Ember: You'd better not, or you'll never get to see your grandchild.

A: The baby kicked.


	57. Chapter 57

Q: Future Ember: Someone's eager. Sorry, dude. Can't let you out until you're finished.

A: Future Rare mind: *Kisses future Ember's belly*


	58. Chapter 58

Q: Future Ember: Hey, that tickles!

A: Future Rare mind: Sorry.


	59. Chapter 59

Q: Ember: About damn time we got to this planet!

A: Rare mind: Yeah.


	60. Chapter 60

Q: (at the planet)

Ember: This place looks bauss!

?: I'm glad you like our planet. Who are you?

Ember: I'm Ember and this is my husband, Rare Mind. Who are you two?

Light Elder: I am the Light Elder. The creator of Light itself.

Dark Elder: I am the Dark Elder. The creator of Darkness itself.

Light Elder: We know of your journey to fully master all the natural elements.

Dark Elder: We will teach you light and darkness, but it can be learned by only one of you. You, cat girl, will learn to control darkness.

Light Elder: While you, hedgehog... unicorn... pegasus... thing, will learn to control light. Any questions?

Ember: Yeah, why can't we learn both-

Dark Elder: No questions? Good. Let's go, cat girl. *drags Ember to the Dark half of the planet*

Light Elder: Are you ready to learn to control light itself?

A: Rare mind: *Bows* I am honoured to be in your presence.


	61. Chapter 61

Q: Light Elder: Yeah, cool, whatever. LET'S START THE TRAINING! This should be easy if your heart is pure. Just put your hand on this globe that contains the purest light in existence and if the Light inside it deems your heart pure enough, you will be given full power over all light in the Universe and will have power beyond your wildest dreams.

A: Rare mind: *Sighs* Here goes nothing. *Puts his hand on the globe*


	62. Chapter 62

Q: (in the globe) ?: Who seeks my power?

Rare Mind: I do. Who are you?

?: You seek my power, yet you don't even know who I am? You're not the brightest being in the Universe, no pun intended, but I can see the purity in your heart. I will share my power with you. Never forget the power of the Embodiment of Light! Now begone with you! *gives Rare Mind powers and cuts him off from the globe*

Light Elder: How do you feel?

Rare mind: Amazing. Now, why can't we both learn light and dark?


	63. Chapter 63

Q: Light Elder: Because the Light energy and Dark energy in that beings body would be fighting, tearing the beings body and soul to shreds.

A: Rare mind: Oh. Have you ever been to Beachtonia?


	64. Chapter 64

Q: Light Elder: ...let's just go see how your friend is doing.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	65. Chapter 65

Aurora: Hey, Aura.


	66. Chapter 66

Q: Aura: Yes Aurora?

A: Aurora: Jenny gave me a call. Her and Nao are coming to visit.


	67. Chapter 67

Q: (on the dark half of the planet) Ember was putting her hand on a darker version of the globe that Rare Mind used, but her eyes were tightly closed, she was sweating from strain, and a dark aura was forming around her. Dark Elder: Don't let it consume you, but don't fight it either! Try to keep it away from your heart and soul until the darkness becomes tame and lets you have some of its power, otherwise, it would take your body over and use it to destroy everything it sees!

A: Rare mind: *Watched as this happened, making sure that Ember didn't see him* Hey, light elder. You ever see a titan?


	68. Chapter 68

Q: Light Elder: A what?

THE CREATOR: Search The Battle For Everyones Souls. It's my 2nd favorite video game soundtrack, next to Vector to the Heavens.

A: Rare mind: A titan. The're big, and can swallow you whole.

Me: Then you search Eren titan transformation. Watch the one that's 2:24 long, that's the best one.


	69. Chapter 69

Q: Light Elder: I could have figured that part out by their names. Ember started turning a dark color Dark Elder: Shut up, you fools! If you distract her anymore, she'll lose focus and the darkness will overtake her!

A: Rare mind: *Shuts up*


	70. Chapter 70

Q: (in Embers mind)

Ember: Why are you so stubborn?!

Darkness: Normally you wouldn't be worth the trouble and I would just give you some power so you would leave. But you seem to be more... usefull... *attacks Ember with all the dark power in the globe, overtaking her*

(in the real world)

Ember: *turns fully black and drops on her knees, clenching her head in massive pain*

Dark Elder: Oh no! All the dark power from the globe has gone into her! She's going to be overtaken in a matter of moments...

Me: So did you like The Battle For Everyones Souls?

A: (In Rare mind's mind)

Rare mind: DAMMIT! I just wish I could help her.

Me: It was... different. Did you like that video I told you to watch?


	71. Chapter 71

Q: Aura: They are? Okay.

(I had accidentally turned off my Wi-Fi)

A: *There's a knock on the door*

Me: Okay.


	72. Chapter 72

Q: THE CREATOR: I watched that video about a month ago. Y U NO LIEK DA VIDOS DAT I SHOW U?!

Ember?: Ehehehe... finally... I finally have a physical body!

Light Elder: You have the power of light, Rare Mind! Destroy her so the darkness inside her dies too!

Dark Elder: No! He only needs to weaken her body so her soul can take control over the darkness!

A: Me: I don't know.

Rare mind: *Tightly grasps Ember, and uses his light powers to weaken her*


	73. Chapter 73

Q: Ember?: *punches Rare Mind, sending him flying* I'm not going down without a fight!

A: (Music: Eren titan theme)

Rare mind: *Puts his hand close to his mouth* Don't make me do it.


	74. Chapter 74

Q: Ember?: From the girls memorys, I know doing that would turn you into the beast called a Titan. I also know from the girls memorys that taking over her body would ALLOW ME TO DO THIS! IMMORTAL SUSANO!

(Vector to the Heavens plays) (that's your cue to open a second link and put on Vector to the Heavens)

Ember?: COME AND FACE OBLIVION!

A: Rare mind: Okay. I just have to weaken her. *Bites off his thumb*

(Music: Armoured titan theme)

Rare mind: *A lightning bolt hist him, and he turns into a titan* RRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!


	75. Chapter 75

Q: Aura: *opens the door*

A: Jenny: Hi dad.


	76. Chapter 76

Q: Aura: Hi Jenny, how have you been doing?

A: Jenny: Good.

Nao: Hello sir.


	77. Chapter 77

Q: Ember?: *rips off Rare Minds Titan head and destroys the rest of the body* Pathetic weakling. I am the power of this girl and all darkness combined! You only have 1/1000th of the light power from the globe.

A: *A beam of light shoots into the sky*


	78. Chapter 78

Q: Ember?: What the hell is that?!

A: Rare mind: Give me back my wife. *Exponentially weakens the darkness*


	79. Chapter 79

Q: Ember?: If I go down, i'm taking your wife with me- *flashes red* Gah! Stay in there, woman! Now if you want your-*flashes red again* No! I will not be defeated! Not by you, you worthless wretch! *starts turning back to normal* NOOO!

Ember: It is you who is under my control now. *overpowers the darkness and turns fully back to normal* Get used to my head, cause you're gonna be there for a while.

Dark Ember: Shut up, woman.

Ember: Sorry about that, Rare Mind. I've made the darkness part of me now. He, or it would be a she now, won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

A: Rare mind: *Hugs Ember and begins to cry*


	80. Chapter 80

Q: Ember: C'mon. Let's go home.

A: Rare mind: *Dries his eyes* Okay. *Smiles*


	81. Chapter 81

Q: Ember: We're gonna go now. Thanks for the Light and Dark powers! *gets into Great Sacred Treasure and flies back to Beachtopia with Rare Mind*

A: Later, on Beachtonia:

Rare mind: *Takes off his boots, and puts on his swimming trunks*


	82. Chapter 82

Q: THE CREATOR:You there, dude?

A: Me: Sorry. Google chrome was acting up.


	83. Chapter 83

Q: Ember: I feel kinda lazy right now. I'll just go skinny-dipping and float in the water on my back.

Dark Ember: Man it's boring in here! You only have one app and i've already played the crap out of Minesweep.

Ember: I have apps?

Dark Ember: I'll just go download more. Ember: If you can do that, then why were you complaining about being bored?!

A: Rare mind: *Takes off his trunks, and let's his junk hang out*


	84. Chapter 84

Q: *Dark Guardian appears in front of them*

Dark G: I thought I sensed a new form of darkness... *chuckles* Excellent.

A: Nao: *Tackles him to the ground, and starts barking at him*


	85. Chapter 85

Q: Aura: (I meant in front of Rare mind and Ember! Who else acquired darkness inside them?!)

A: Rare mind: *Retracts his cock* I remember you...


	86. Chapter 86

Q: Dark Ember: Weeeiirrdoooo.

Ember: Dude, that's my husband!

Dark Ember: OUR husband. You made me part of you now. So i'm basically an evil version of you. I'm part of you. You're me, i'm you.

Ember: Good to know. You keep... playing apps...

Dark Ember: Got it. Oooh, Fighting is Magic! WHAT?! 25 BUCKS! WHAT KINDA BITCH IS THIS?!

Ember: Just use your dark powers to change the price! And stop yelling! You're giving me a headache!

Dark Ember: Yes, and you 1. Trapped me inside your head 2. Turned me into your dark half 3. Turned me into a woman, AND TOOK AWAY MY ABILITY TO PEE WHILE STANDING!

Ember: You didn't seem to care about that while you were possesing me! Now fuck and play Fighting is Magic!

Dark G: I'm flattered you remember me and here I thought I had been forgotten since I was thrown out by that b*** Dark Angel. Anyway, I'm here because something caught my attention... Dark Ember. I've already how you say "acquired" some help from some friends of mine and I thought I would have a chat with her.

A: Rare mind: Listen here you little bitch! You lay one hand on my... wives, and I'll tear you apart and send you to hell!


	87. Chapter 87

Q: Dark Ember: What do you want?

A: Rare mind: Yeah.


	88. Chapter 88

Dark Ember: Like I said, whaddya want? I was doing something.


	89. Chapter 89

Q: Dark G: *sigh* Would you be interested in joining an army full of evil dark counterparts of every warrior?

A: Rare mind: *Rips his head off*


	90. Chapter 90

Q: Dark G: Ooh Nice try, but I'm just a spiritual essence. You can touch me, but you can't kill me and even if you are able to kill me *grins* You'd also kill Aura as well. I am still linked to him no matter what

A: Rare mind: FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	91. Chapter 91

Q: Dark Ember: He's made of pure dark energy. Simple attacks like those are useless. As for you, Dark G, I couldn't go with you if I wanted to. Ember made me her dark half, which means I will always be linked to her. Even if I hate her guts, if she dies, I die, so it's my top priority to keep her alive. Me and Ember are like two sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other. So thanks, but no thanks.

A: Me: Look up Rejected Wii play games.


	92. Chapter 92

Q: Dark G: Did she ever tell you she's immortal? Oh and I am made of the pure dark anger Aura had inside him... Rage, envy...everything that was negative. That's all I was made from. Anyway, its a shame you can't figure out how to leave a body without disrupting that little link between you. Goodbye *teleports away*

A: Me: ... Wow... Okay, looks like I have to change the name to everyone hates Rare mind.


	93. Chapter 93

Q: THE CREATOR:Then you watch Persona 3 Final Boss Nyx Avatar

A: Me: How many videos have I looked up for you without asking anything in return?


	94. Chapter 94

Q: Why would you change the name for?

A: Me: Because, Ember's going to accept joining dark guardian's army, and I know that THE CREATOR's going to find a way to associate that with Ember leaving Rare mind.


	95. Chapter 95

Q: You make me laugh, thinking you'll ever understand me. Also, I told you to watch the Persona 3 thing because you told me to watch the Wii game thing, so you're a hypocrite in this situation.

A: Me: I am? *I put a gun to my head*


	96. Chapter 96

Q: THE CREATOR:First of all, you're overreacting. Second, you don't have a gun. Third, do you even know what a hypocrite is? I could go on and on about what's wrong with your plan, dude.

A: Me: Listen, I have mental disabilities, alrigh. And Persona 3 boss is really long. I know because I'm watching it while eating noodles.


	97. Chapter 97

Q: THE CREATOR:Yeah, Nyx is kind of a d***. I also want to punch her/him in the face and say, I GET IT! THE ARCANA IS COOL AND STUFF, NOW SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY! I swear, she/he's almost as bad as Dr. Snapped from Dragon Quest Monsters Joker, which you don't have to look up because I never want to mention Dr. Snapped again because HE'S SO F*** HARD AND I WANT BROLY TO RIP HIM APART! HE COST ME 4 DS'S BECAUSE I RAGED ON THEM SO HARD WHEN HE KILLED ME AND MADE ME LOSE ALL OF MY MONEY AND ITEMS OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! *pant* *pant* ...So how's life for you?

A: Me: I can't find Sonic lost world.

Rare mind: *Hugs ember, and refuses to let go* Please don't leave me again.

Me: If you want to, look up vines weird.


	98. Chapter 98

Q: Kay. Ember: I won't. Now get back in my head, Dark Me! Dark Ember: *goes back inside Ember*

A: Rare mind: Kicks dark guardian off Beachtonia* *He then hugs Ember again* I love you my beach queen.


	99. Chapter 99

Q: Ember: Love you too, beach king. Dark Ember: Oh get a room!

A: Rare mind: *Takes Ember to bed*


	100. Chapter 100

Q: THE CREATOR: Speaking of going to bed...

Ember: G'night, Rare Mind.

A: Me: I'm still wide awake.

Rare mind: Goodnight my Queen.


	101. Chapter 101

Q: THE CREATOR: I dunno about you, but it was almost midnight where I am.

Ember: G'night *falls asleep*

A: Me: It was past 1:00 am.

Rare mind: *Holds Ember in his arms, and falls asleep*


	102. Chapter 102

Q: THE CREATOR: Dayum. So on a scale from 1-10 how would you rate the Nyx Battle?

A: Me: 2

Rare mind: *Wakes up the next morning, and kisses Ember*


	103. Chapter 103

Q: THE CREATOR: ... i'm not even gonna bother anymore...

A: Me: We'll excuse me for not liking it!


	104. Chapter 104

Q: Ember: Good morning.

THE CREATOR: Fine. Then here's a video you WILL like. The Joker meets My Little Pony.

A: Rare mind: So, how was your sleep, my Queen?

Me:I saw it, and loved it.


	105. Chapter 105

Q: Ember: Same as every other time i've slept.

THE CREATOR: There are more of those. Batman, Spiderman, Pokemon, Wreck-it-Ralph, and Superman meet MLP.

A: Rare mind: That's great. *Kisses her* How do you feel about being a Princess of Equestria, and Queen of Beachtonia?

Me: Seen them all, loved them all.


	106. Chapter 106

Q: THE CREATOR: Then watch Broly plays Fluttershys Island.

Ember: It feels too royal. I'm more of a warrior than a ruler.

A: Me: Okay.

Rare mind: I could summon some titans for you to fight.


	107. Chapter 107

Q: Personal fav would be the Joker meets my little pony. I couldn't stop laughing... In fact I'm gonna watch and download

A: Jenny: Dad, Nao and I have gotten into a moderately intimate relationship.


	108. Chapter 108

Okay, I watched Broly plays Fluttershy's island.


	109. Chapter 109

Q: Ember: Nah, those are too easy.

A: Rare mind: How about a colossal titan?


	110. Chapter 110

Q: ... A moderately intimate relationship...? That's...nice.

A: Jenny: Dad, are you angry?


	111. Chapter 111

Q: Ember: Still too easy.

A: Rare mind: Would you like to fight me?


	112. Chapter 112

Q: THE CREATOR: Have you watched Sonic VS Rainbow Dash, Tails VS Twilight, and Amy VS Pinkie?

Ember: Heck yeah! Don't hold back, either.

A: Me: Yes. And for making me wath Broly plays Fluttershy's island, you watch Nightmare night sfm

Rare mind: *Gets into his swimming trunks*


	113. Chapter 113

Q: Aura: No, just a little surprised.

A: Jenny: Well, we came to visit for a few days.


	114. Chapter 114

Q: Aura: Well that's nice.

A: Aurora: It'll be nice to-


	115. Chapter 115

Q: Ember: Why are you putting that on? It'll be destroyed in the fight. *puts normal outfit on*

THE CREATOR: ...bring it on... BRING ON THE HORROR! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! Can't say the same for vice versa, though.

A: Rare mind: Our swimwear is made of electro matter, matter's badass grandma. It's indestructible.

Me: Nightmare night sfm isn't scary. It's cool.


	116. Chapter 116

Q: ... The baby's coming isn't it?

A: Aurora: Yep.


	117. Chapter 117

Q: Ember: Dayum... wait, what was that grandma part?

A: Rare mind: Electro matter is the grandmother of matter.


	118. Chapter 118

Q: Aura: *picks her up bridal style* Here we go *flies to the hospital* Okay here we are *goes to the front desk* my wife's having a baby.

A: Later: Aura, and Aurora were at home, hugging their newborn child.

Me: I'm going to go and play Xbox.


	119. Chapter 119

I'm back.

Q: Ember: Oh.

A: Rare mind: Besides, you may be a grandmother, but you're the sexiest granny that I've ever seen.


	120. Chapter 120

Q: Ember: Well that's because neither of us can age.

Dark Ember: RANDOM WITTY COMMENT!

THE CREATOR: I think you should get revenge on me to make us even. Gimme the scariest video you can find.

A: Rare mind: Let's fight.

Me: Smosh games Slenderman makes us cry. And if that's not scary enough, then Pewdiepie the crooked man. And if that's not scary enough, Pewdiepie dread out.


	121. Chapter 121

Q: CREATOR, did you like None Piece?

A: Me: I give it a 6/10


	122. Chapter 122

Q: Wait, why'd you watch it, though? Thought you said you weren't. Well, whatever.

A: Me: I don't know. Wanna hear a funny meme?


	123. Chapter 123

Q: Captainawesom9999: Oh, tell me! Memes :D

A: Me: Socially awesome kindergartener: Gets in back of van, rapes pedophile.


	124. Chapter 124

Q: THE CREATOR:OBJECTION! That meme has been used for years!

Troll Broly: HOLD IT! It's still a good meme!

Ember: You can have the first attack.

THE CREATOR:I already watched those. Jumpscares are the only thing that relatively scare me. I'm pretty much immune to any other type of scaring. Gimme something with massive, loud jumpscares.

A: Me: The most interesting man in the world.

Rare mind: *Attacks Ember*

Me: Have you seen dread out?


	125. Chapter 125

Captainawesom9999: Nnnnnooooooooooo! Don't do a Mmmmmmeme Battle. I won't last because I'm getting tired :p


	126. Chapter 126

Q: THE CREATOR: Seen it. Ember: *blocks* Remember we're not limited to our old powers anymore. We have every element. We can do anything. LIKE THIS! *freezes Rare Minds feet to the ground and strikes him with multiple lightning bolts*

A: Rare mind: *Was completly unaffected, and started singing baby got back*

Me: Pewdiepie amnesia.


	127. Chapter 127

Q: Captainawesome9999: Well, Imma go to bed now, so g'night ppl.*Siberian Blizzards into the night sky* (look it up on YouTube if you have to, it's only 20 seconds, most of 'em are.)

A: Me: Okay.


	128. Chapter 128

Q: THE CREATOR: Uhh... which one exactly?

Ember: What are you doing? Oh well. If you won't attack, then I will! *a dark aura surrounds her and separates from her, making Dark Ember appear next to her, both crossing their arms and mirroring eachother perfectly* Both: C'mon, let's play a little. ELEMENTAL STORM! *all the elements surround them* Get ready, Rare Mind!

A: Rare mind: 火 *Blasts a giant fireball at Ember*


	129. Chapter 129

Q: Ember: *absorbs the flame* Attacking me with the element I have the most experience with is not wise.

Dark Ember: You should know that. She's-er- we're your wifes, you know.

Both: ELEMENTAL STORM! *traps Rare Mind in a planet- sized tornado made of all the elements* FEAR OUR POWER! LIGHT AND DARK BLAST! *shoots a giant, black and white beam at Rare Mind, making a giant explosion, unstabling the Elemental Storm and causing a much bigger explosion*

A: Rare mind: *Gets knocked out, and thrown into the water*


	130. Chapter 130

THE CREATOR:Hey, Captainawsum! Do you have a Mew or an Arceus in your Pokemon X and Y? If you do, I'll trade you my Shiny Rayquaza for it.


	131. Chapter 131

Q: Captainawesom9999: No, I don't... Wish I did, but I already have a Rayquaza. Level 100 as well. And I want to battle you later as well, if possible.

A: THE CREATOR: Lookin forward to it, Captain. My Pokemon name is Zero, incase you forgot.


	132. Chapter 132

Q: Ember: You okay down there?

Dark Ember: Did we pwn you too hard?

A: There was no answer.


	133. Chapter 133

Q: Ember: I think we broke him.

Dark Ember: I have an idea. Hey, Rare Mind! If you're alive, don't say anything! ...

Dark Ember: See? He's fine.

Ember: *glares at Dark Ember* Rare Mind! If you can hear me, make any kind of noise!

A: Still no responce.

Me: Rare mind's drowning.


	134. Chapter 134

Q: THE CREATOR: When do you wanna have that battle, Captain?

Ember: I can barely sense him, so he's still alive, but I don't know where he is. *snaps fingers* I have an idea! *spreads 1/20th of all her energy to every living thing on Beachtonia* That should be enough energy to get you out of wherever you're at! Make some kind of signal so we can find you!

A: Rare mind: *Swims to the surface*


	135. Chapter 135

Captainawesom9999: Later, at night. Legendaries or no?


	136. Chapter 136

Q: Ember: So how's the water?

A: Rare mind: The perfect temperature.


	137. Chapter 137

Q: THE CREATOR: Legendaries. No Restrictions. Full on 6 VS 6 battle.

Ember: Sorry about almost killing you.

Dark Ember: Did we pwn you a little too hard?

A: Rare mind: I forgive you Ember. But Dark Ember, Eat a Dick.


	138. Chapter 138

Q: Dark Ember: You know that me and Ember are the same person, right? So you just told her to eat a d*** too.

THE CREATOR: Watch Sonic in: Scared Stupid parts 1 and 2 by Belenaproductions.

A: Rare mind: I take it back.

Me: Okay.


	139. Chapter 139

Q: Dark Ember: I bet she wants to though.

Ember: Way to go. You just said that you wanted to eat a d***, since we're the same person.

Dark Ember: ... ffffffUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

A: Rare mind: Come in. The water's fine.


	140. Chapter 140

Q: THE CREATOR: So how'd you like Sonic Scared Stupid?

Dark Ember: Nah. I think i'll just go back inside Embers head now. *goes back in Embers head*

Ember: Eh, why not. *lets herself drop into the water*

A: Me: I give it a 7/10

Rare mind: I'll go Chang into my swimming trunks.


	141. Chapter 141

Q: Ember: *resurfaces* Aren't you already in them?

THE CREATOR: Only a 7/10? Geez. Tough crowd. Ok then. Watch Mario and Sonic: Super Rival Saga by ShadicsStudios. Judging by Bowsers ringtone, apparently he's a brony in this.

A: Rare mind: Oh, I am.

Me: How long is it?


	142. Chapter 142

Q: THE CREATOR: There are only 2 parts so far, but the first one is 20 minutes and the 2nd one is 35.

A: Me: Dammit...


	143. Chapter 143

Q: Ember: *splashes water at Rare Mind*

THE CREATOR: Well, if you want, I could make you watch a video that's 678 hours long instead.

A: Rare mind: *Playfully tackles Ember*

Me: Please don't! I'm already watching the ones you wanted me to watch!


	144. Chapter 144

Okay, I watched it.


	145. Chapter 145

Q: THE CREATOR: I'm just messing with ya.

Ember: *tackles him back*

A: Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	146. Chapter 146

Is anyone there?


	147. Chapter 147

Q: THE CREATOR: So how about that battle, Captain? Ember: *kisses back*

A: Rare mind: *Breaks the kiss* I sence that Rare flame's in danger.


	148. Chapter 148

Captainawesom9999: I CALL HAX! F**KING PARALYSIS! Plus you had a Power Herb, which I somehow saw coming...


	149. Chapter 149

Q: Aura: (Should that be Dark Guardian or someone else who's attacking Rare flame?)

A: Me: Just wait. Also, could you please review more often?


	150. Chapter 150

Q: Ember: What's wrong.

A: Meanwhile, in Equestria:

Rare flame: *Was caught in the mouth of a titan*


	151. Chapter 151

THE CREATOR:That's my catchphrase. Geomancy plus Power Herb equals death... except on Mega Mawiles. Those things are the bane of my existence.


	152. Chapter 152

Q: Aura: Sorry I was busy writing another chapter for my story and I'll try to review more often.

A: Oh okay. Thanks.


	153. Chapter 153

I would challenge you Creator, but I don't have X or Y and you don't have Black 2 or White 2


	154. Chapter 154

Q: THE CREATOR: What is it with you and titans?

Ray comes in and destroys the titan.

A: Rare flame: Thanks grandpa.

Another titan gobbles him whole.

(Music: Armoured titan theme)

A giant hand comes out of the titan's mouth.


	155. Chapter 155

Q: Ray: The hell?

A: Another titan tears out of that titan's back.


	156. Chapter 156

Q: Ray: OH GOD THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!

A: The titan facepalms.


	157. Chapter 157

Q: Ray: ...

A: The titan picks him up.


	158. Chapter 158

Q: Ray: If you try to eat me, I swear to God I won't leave a single atom of you left.

A: Titan: ROOOOAAAARRR!

Translation: I would never eat you grandpa.


	159. Chapter 159

Q: Ray: Grandpa? Rare Flame?! Is that you?!

A: Titan: *Nods*


	160. Chapter 160

Q: Ray: But how are you like... this?

A: Rare flame: *Shrugs*


	161. Chapter 161

Is anyone there?


	162. Chapter 162

Q: Ray: So do you know how to turn back?

A: Rare flame: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Translation: No.


	163. Chapter 163

Q: Ray: Well... this is a problem...

THE CREATOR: Captainawsum. Do you have any of the following? Keldeo, Arceus, Mew, Darkrai, or Genesect?

A: (Music: Eren titan theme)

A titan with long dark hair, and glowing green eyes punches Rare flame to the ground, and pins him down.

Titan: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!


	164. Chapter 164

Q: Ray: *charges a giant KI blast* Get away from my grandson or i'll shove this up your a**!

A: Titan: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR

Translation: You dear side with titan scum?!

Titan: *Gets off Rare flame* ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Translation: Titans almost wiped out the entire human race!


	165. Chapter 165

Captainaewsom9999: yes, no, no, no, no.


	166. Chapter 166

Q: THE CREATOR: Will you trade it for my Shiny Rayquaza?

Ray: Well this one happens to be my grandson so I would appreciate it if you stepped away from him before I blow your f*** head off and feed it to Mobzilla.

A: Titan: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Translation: Oh sorry.


	167. Chapter 167

Q: Captainawesom9999: If Ihad an extra, yeah, but I don't. Plus I didn't get to send my stuff, otherwise I would have Kyu-B and Kyu-W.

A: Mind Apple: *Knocks on Unknown's door*


	168. Chapter 168

Q: ... Come in.

A: Mind apple, and Nia come in.


	169. Chapter 169

Q: Ray: You'd better be. You ok, Rare Flame?

A: Rare flame: *Gets up*


	170. Chapter 170

Q: Unknown: Hello again. *jumps onto the couch* We'll skip the pleasantries, as I know what you're here to say.

A: Mind Apple: Nia's pregnant.


	171. Chapter 171

Q: Unknown: *sigh*... Well, Imma gonna be a grandfather... (only here, at least. Hehe...) Congrats, you 2. Now, please excuse me, I have to go fix things. *runs through the wall*

A: You really wanted to have Nia have an arranged marriage, didn't you?


	172. Chapter 172

Q: Ray: You ok there, champ?

A: Rare flame: *Nods*


	173. Chapter 173

Q: Unknown: Don't talk to me about arranged when you pulled this outta nowhere. Still, do whatever you want here.

A: Mind apple: FINE! IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!


	174. Chapter 174

Q: Unknown: I won't kill you not just because my daughter loves you, but because I respect you. I don't kill for fun anymore. Not here anyway, just random enemies around my dimension. Now please stop asking if I will because I wont.

A: Mind apple: You respect me?


	175. Chapter 175

Q: Aura: I'm back after like... SPENDING MY WHOLE DAY IN SCHOOL!

A: Me: Damn.


	176. Chapter 176

Q: THE CREATOR: Dang. What kind of detention does your school give? Mine just does it during lunch for 3-4 days and our lunch is only 30 minutes.

Ray: As for you, other Titan. If you ever try something like this again, unless it's in your own world, i'll feed you to Mobzilla. Who's Mobzilla, you may ask? This is Mobzilla. *Mobzilla drops out of the sky, towering over Eren, and roars in his face* Me: Ray's Mobzilla is 10x bigger than the Colossal Titan.

A: Eren: *Shits himself*


	177. Chapter 177

Q: Ray: You can go back to your Ozone Nap, Mobzilla. We've made our point. Now, Titan thing, why don't you explain what's going on with you?

THE CREATOR: Watch Godzilla VS Mobzilla by Popularmmos. Godzilla actually fights back in this one.

A: Eren: *Turns back into his human form* Did he get injected with titan stuff?


	178. Chapter 178

Aura: Oh no, I stayed after school for music practice... Guess I should have said that part first


	179. Chapter 179

Q: Ray: I dunno. Another Titan decided to eat him and I was about to blow his head off, when Rare Flame turned into a Titan and... I actually don't know how to describe what happened...

THE CREATOR: Watch Markiplier play Amnesia - A late night drink. It's more humorous and sad than scary.


	180. Chapter 180

Q: THE CREATOR: Why'd you take so long?

Ray: So do you know how to turn him back?

A: Me: Because my brother forced me to do something for him.

Eren: Just think non titan.


	181. Chapter 181

Q: THE CREATOR: Can I get some more detail on that, or no?

Ray: Well you heard him, Rare Flame.

A: Me: He forced me to download a song for him.

Rare flame: *Turns back into his normal form*

In the future: Future Rare mind was talking to his unborn child.

Rare mind: Hi little guy.


	182. Chapter 182

Q: Future Ember: I wonder what he'll be like...

A: Future Rare mind: He'll be perfect, because he has the perfect mom.


	183. Chapter 183

Q: Future Ember: Oh, you! Well he's got the perfect daddy too.

A: Future Rare mind: Thanks.

The baby kicks.


	184. Chapter 184

Q: Future Ember: OOF! Sorry, but you don't get to come out for another month.

A: The baby moves around.


	185. Chapter 185

Guest :Future Ember: I can see patience is not your strongest virtue, little one.


	186. Chapter 186

Q: Unknown: Yeah man. You've done some things that I didn't appreciate, but looking back at them, you really worked hard for 'em and you managed to do it while I wasn't looking. That's some awesomeness in my book.

A: Mind apple: Thanks.


	187. Chapter 187

Captainawesom9999: Oh, I have pics of the twins now. I'll post them on my twitter: CaptainAwsum000


	188. Chapter 188

Q: Ember: I think Rare Flame is fine now.

A: Rare mind: Okay. Kisses Ember again.


	189. Chapter 189

Q: Nova teleports in. Nova: I was wondering if you two would like to join the next Universe Tournament.

Ember: Hell yeah!

A: Rare mind: Of course! ... When is it?


	190. Chapter 190

Aura: My house is officially fumigated... Now I have to wait until its time to go back inside. Yay...FML


	191. Chapter 191

Q: Nova: Next week. Hopefully you two will be more of a challenge than your father was, Ember. My constant power risation is a blessing and a curse.

Ember: What do you mean by "more of a challenge than my father was"?

Nova: I wrecked him in the finals match. Never believe me when I say I use my full power, because truly... I HAVE NO FULL POWER.

Ember: Good to know...

A: Rare mind: Maybe we should leave now.


	192. Chapter 192

Q: Ember: Ok, let's go!

THE CREATOR: More information would be appreciated, Aura.

A: Rare mind: *Teleports there*


	193. Chapter 193

Q: Aura: Wait what? What information do you need Creator?

A: Nao: Aura, the univirse tournament is in a week.


	194. Chapter 194

Q: Aura: Really? Well tell that to Flare cause I'm not going. Yes, me. The one who always gets pumped to go to a tournament doesn't want to go. Well I'm starting to lose interest in fighting.

A: Nao: Wow, really? I travelled halfway accross the universe to find that out because I thought you might like to enter, and you say you don't want to? Well, maybe if someone else told you, you may have gone, but not me, because I'm in love with your daughter. Is that it?

Me: That's actually the way that Nao would react.


	195. Chapter 195

Is anyone there?


	196. Chapter 196

Q: Aura: Uh...no, I'm starting to lose interest in fighting that's all. It has nothing to do with the fact that your dating my daughter. I trust that you will take care of her, right?

A: Nao: Sure. Sorry for overreacting.


	197. Chapter 197

Q: THE CREATOR: I was wondering, oh I dunno, WHY IS YOUR HOUSE FUMIGATED?!

Ember: *sees the millions of airships, Mecha Sonics, and jets flying around in the sky* Dang, Nova. You really stepped up your game.

Nova: No evil will get past my defenses. I'll be surprised if they even get past the force field, seeing as I used almost all my power at the time to make it. I'm making a link to me and it so the Force Field will always be getting stronger like me.

Ember: Wait, how are contestents supposed to get in?

Nova: The force field is programmed to read the intentions of anything that touches the force field. Good guys are automatically allowed to pass through, while evil people are scanned and if they have any evil intentions, they are immediately eliminated. The force field isn't perfect right now, so some beings with evil inentions can sometimes get through, but are instantly eliminated by my armada. So whaddya think, guys?

Ember: ... *faints*

A: Sai: Hey guys. Long time no see.


	198. Chapter 198

Q: Aura: Our "neighbors" had roaches and I guess it was a bad infestation to call the fumigators. Our houses are like right next to each other, so yeah. Does that answer your question?.


	199. Chapter 199

Q: Aura: Its alright... You know, just to get it over with. I'm going to join one last time, and that'll be the end of it. I don't know if you all want to come and watch, but whatever you decide is fine

A: Nao: Actually, I'm entering as well.


	200. Chapter 200

Q: THE CREATOR: That's really weird. My neighbor has termites that are so bad, that they, LITERALLY, had to cover the entire thing in tape.

Nova: Hey. Anyways, I think you should take Ember back to one of the contestant hotels, Rare Mind.

Sai: Really? Wow, nobody ever agnoulages me? We'll, it wouldn't be the first time. *Tears up*


	201. Chapter 201

Q: Okay, then lets go I guess.

A: Nao: *Teleports theme there*


	202. Chapter 202

Q: Aura: Okay lets go sign up.

A: They sign up.


	203. Chapter 203

Q: Nova: Do I know you? Oh yeah, you're Regular Broly's son! Rare Mind, you should really take Ember to bed. She's going to have a horrible back pain, seeing as the entire planet is made of Katchin reinforced with my own power to make it almost indestructible and extremely hard. She's probably going to have a broken back if you don't pick her up.

A: Rare mind: *Picks Ember up, bridal style, and carries her to bed.

Sai: So, Nova, how's it going?


	204. Chapter 204

Q: Nova: Fine enough.

A: Sai: Cool. My girlfriend's about to give birth.


	205. Chapter 205

Q: Nova: I wonder what's happening with your dad...

(with Broly) Broly was on New Namek where Comet Komouri was about to destroy it.

Broly: Well if I'm gonna die, i'm goin out in style. This is for mah boi, Sai! *flies into Comet Komouri and blows it up, along with him, saving New Namek* Broly: AAAAAAHHHHH!

(in mind)

I'm sorry, my son. I'm sorry I was never the father I should have been... *gets completely vaporized in the explosion*

A: Sai: Anyway, I'm here to try and win the prize money so I can support my soon to be family.


	206. Chapter 206

Q: Nova: Then I hope you get far. Also, your dad sacrificed himself to save New Namek and his last words were about how he should have been a better dad. Bye! *teleports away*

THE CREATOR: Search How Spy met Rarity.

A: Sai: *Twitches*

Me: Really! I was trying to watch a Pewdiepie video!


	207. Chapter 207

Q: Ember: Ohhh... what happened?

THE CREATOR: C'mon, you'll love it!

A: Rare mind: Your back almost broke.

Me: ... Fine...


	208. Chapter 208

Q: Ember: Fuckin Katchin...

A: Rare mind: What's katchin?


	209. Chapter 209

Q: Ember: It's the hardest known metal in the known Universe.

THE CREATOR: Remember when Goku threw that big, metal block at Gohan and broke the Z Sword? That Metal Block was Katchin. Also, did you like the video I showed you?

A: Rare mind: Oh.

Me: Sorry for taking so long. I was playing minecraft.


	210. Chapter 210

Is anyone there?


	211. Chapter 211

Q: THE CREATOR: So how'd you like the video?

Ember: Imma go back to sleep.

A: Me: If I say that I liked it, then will you promis to not make me watch horror videos ever again?

Rare mind: *Lightly kisses Ember on the forehead*


	212. Chapter 212

Q: THE CREATOR: That would depend. Did you ACTUALLY watch Steve's Office? All 3 parts? Or 2 parts? I can't remember how many there are, but did you watch it? Also, i'll still make you watch funny and epic videos anyways.

A: Me: I watched all 3 parts. And I still can't sleep. :'(


	213. Chapter 213

Q: THE CREATOR: I remember having a dream about that mannequin chick ripping out my stomach. *sigh* Good times. I'm nearly immune to fear nowadays after many years of watching people play horror games. Jumpscares still get me from time to time though.

A: Me: Are you still going to make me watch horror videos?


	214. Chapter 214

Q: THE CREATOR:Probably, but not until I find something that's equal to Vanish and Steves Office.

A: Me: Then I didn't like that video.


	215. Chapter 215

Q: Future Ember: Looks like the next Universe Tournament is almost here. Me and the baby will be rooting for you.

A: Future Rare mind: *Teleports them there* Okay, I'll go and sign myself up, and you go pick a place in the crowd to watch.


	216. Chapter 216

Q: Future Ember: *gets a front-row seat*

A: Announcer: Welcome fans! Our first battle will be future Rare mind vs Cloud Strife!


	217. Chapter 217

I'm going to go and play Sonic generations.


	218. Chapter 218

I'm back.

Q: Future Ember: GO RARE MIND!

A: Future Rare mind: Calm down, you don't want to freak out the baby.


	219. Chapter 219

Q: Lets go Rare mind! You can do this!

A: Future Rare mind: *Pwns Cloud*


	220. Chapter 220

Q: Announcer: Our next battle will be between Xemnes and Sephiroth!

A: Future Rare mind: *Goes into the crowd, and sits beside future Ember* Hey Ember.

Me: Could you please respond sooner?


	221. Chapter 221

Q: Aura: Lets see how Sephiroth will handle Xemnas?

A: Sai: So, what's up Aura?


	222. Chapter 222

Q: Aura: Nothing much... Better meditate before I'm up *Goes to a room and meditates*

A: Sai: *Sees Ember, Ember, and walks over to her* Hey Ember, what's up?


	223. Chapter 223

Q: *In Aura's head* ?: You think your a true guardian of the aura? You wouldn't even kill me. Why? Because your weak! Aura: I am not weak! ?: Ha! If you aren't weak, then why did you show mercy? Aura: Because you're my father! ?: I am not your father, and you are not my son. This spiritual link is over *fades away* *wakes up and starts breathing heavily* Aura: I'll show you just what I'm made of *walks back to the crowd*

A: Sai: I sence an evil presence.


	224. Chapter 224

Q: THE CREATOR: Sorry. I just have a life to attend to.

Ember: Well me and Rare Mind fully mastered all of the elements. I'm routing for Xemnes. Who are you routing for?

A: Sai: That doesn't matter right now. I just senced an evil presence. Imma kill it!


	225. Chapter 225

Q: Ember: Dark me? Dark Ember: Got it. *separates from Ember, goes into Aura's mind, destroys the dark force, and goes back inside Ember* Xemnes: I'm going to teach you to stay out of my game. Sephiroth: I'm there because fans wanted me there. Xemnes: I'm going to rip your one wing off of you.

A: Sai: I wanted to kill it.


	226. Chapter 226

Q: Aura: Sai, who is it that you sense?

A: Sai: It was you, but evil.


	227. Chapter 227

Unknown: I want both of them to win...


	228. Chapter 228

A: Ember: You don't have as much experience with darkness as I do. Leave it to the professionals, Sai.

Xemnes: *summons a giant dome of red lasers around Sephiroth and fires them extremely fast*

Sephiroth: MULTISLASH! *uses his sword to slash away all of the lasers*

Ray: Heh. This reminds me of when I played Kingdom Hearts 2.

A: Sai: Anyway, why did you guys enter?


	229. Chapter 229

Q: Ember: We've been coming here since the first Universe Tournament! We're not missing any of em. Announcer: AND XEMNES WINS!

A: Sai: I entered so I can win the prize money so I can support my new family.


	230. Chapter 230

Q: Ember: Well me and Rare Mind don't have any use for money anyway, so when either of us wins, we'll give it to you. Nova also started a thing saying that the Champion of the Tournament will get to fight him.

A: Sai: *Hugs them* Thank you.

Announcer: The next battle is Rare mind vs Chuck Norris!


	231. Chapter 231

Q: Aura: That's great Sai, but don't get comfortable yet. You'll have to survive the tournament first.

A: Sai: Yeah. I know.


	232. Chapter 232

Q: Aura: Chuck? Well he's doomed. Knock him out Rare mind.

A: Rare mind: Will do.


	233. Chapter 233

Q: Ember: Considering how badly Rare Mind PWN'D Chuck Norris in the first Universe Tournament and how much stronger he git since then, this battle should go to Rare Mind in 2 seconds at the most.

A: Rare mind: *Pwns Chuck Norris in one millisecond*


	234. Chapter 234

Aura: Although its my last time joining the tournament in itching to fight.


	235. Chapter 235

Announcer: Our next battle is Ember VS Aura!


	236. Chapter 236

*sigh* Well I guess I'll be leaving the hard way *enters the arena and turns into his Dark Angel form* *in his head*

?: Weakling!

Aura: Shut up! I am not WEAK! HAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Changes from Dark Angel to his new Guardian Angel form*


	237. Chapter 237

Ember: C'mon. Hit me with your best shot.


	238. Chapter 238

Aura: Ember... This is my last tournament, so make this battle worth it!


	239. Chapter 239

Aura: *Elbows her in the gut and does an upward axe kick to her chin and sends her upwards* Take this! *teleports above her and tackles her back to the ground, creating a crater* Aura storm! *blasts her at a close range*


	240. Chapter 240

Ember: *teleports behind Aura* Good night. *hits him at all angles at light speed in pressure points* Sayonara. *punches him in the gut, making him fly into the air and teleports behind him* Fiery Thunder! *shoots a ball of fire coated in lightning at Aura*


	241. Chapter 241

Aura: This is what I wanted all along! *chuckles and grabs the ball and combines it with his Aura storm* Lets go! Full power Aura Lightning Storm! *shoots an beam of electrified aura and hits Ember* I'm not done! *Teleports behind Ember and grabs her and starts glowing brightly* Aura Explosion! *flies down with Ember and causes an explosion made of pure aura* That was awesome!


	242. Chapter 242

Aura: *grabs Ember's leg and tosses her out of the arena*


	243. Chapter 243

Ember: *stops in the air before she touches the ground* Getting fiesty, now are we? I was going to save this technique for a stronger opponent, but you'll have to do. *a dark aura surrounds Ember, separates from her, and manifests into a dark version of Ember*

Dark Ember: Bout time you called me.

Ember: Just a warning, Aura. This attack almost killed Rare Mind when he was at full power. *both Embers fly into the air and surround themselves with all the elements*

Both: ELEMENTAL STORM! *a planet-sized tornado of all the elements surrounds Aura* Feel the wrath of light and darkness. *a white ball of energy surrounds Ember and a black ball of energy surrounds Dark Ember and the ram into Aura while he's in the tornado, making a giant explosion that severely damages Aura and imbalances the Elemental Storm, making a much bigger explosion*


	244. Chapter 244

Aura: *coughs up blood* Damn it!

*in his head*

?: Weak pitiful fool! You can't even beat a girl! You are a pathetic piece of trash! And you say that you are my son! Ha!

Aura: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm done listening to you! *starts creating an aura sphere as big as the planet* I am done! *absorbs the giant sphere, giving him more power* I am a true guardian of the aura! *his body starts to shine a blinding light and then focuses into his fist* Aura Storm Breaker! *punches Ember and then releases a giant aura beam which sends her crashing down, outside of the arena*


	245. Chapter 245

Ember: *teleports behind Aura* When are you gonna learn? You can't beat me. I'm a goddess. *makes the gravity around Aura extremely strong, pushing him into the ground*

Dark Ember: *starts draining away Aura's energy* As long as one of us is still standing, we're almost invincible.

Both: DOUBLE DRAGON FIST! *impales Aura with a Dragon Fist twice* Ember: And stay down.

Announcer: AND EMBER WINS!


	246. Chapter 246

Q: Announcer: Our next battle is Link Nukem VS Sonic!

THE CREATOR: You remember how OP Link Nukem is right? Watch Never P*** Off Link Nukem by Achille12345. That means you, Aura and Captainawsum.

A: Me: I already watched it.


	247. Chapter 247

Aura: So have I... I thought it was stupid


	248. Chapter 248

Q: THE CREATOR: You can't deny how overpowered Link Nukem is. Did you like it captainawsum? Answer that after you've watched the video.

Link Nukem: *uses Triforce and Fierce Deity Mask* I'm here to kick a** and chew bubble gum. And i'm all outta gum.

A: Sonic: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Goes Super alicorn 2*


	249. Chapter 249

Q: THE CREATOR: Super Alicorn...?

Link Nukem: Now you see me... *teleports behind Sonic* Now you're dead. *fires a giant laser at Sonic* Announcer: AND LINK NUKEM WIIIINNNNSSS!

A: Rare mind: I can take him.


	250. Chapter 250

Q: Ember: I bet you could. Announcer: Our next battle is Ray VS Rare Mind!

A: Rare mind: Oh shit!


	251. Chapter 251

Q: Ray: Come get some.

A: Rare mind: *Punches Ray in the face as hard as he can*


	252. Chapter 252

Q: Ray: *catches the punch* YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

THE CREATOR: Watch Youtube Poop: Skellingtons Revenge by mobrosstudios.

A: Disembodied voice: In their tongue, he is know as Nova King, Dragon born.

Rare mind: Fus to DAH! *Shoot Ray into space*


	253. Chapter 253

Q: Ray: *teleports behind Rare Mind* First of all, the only Nova is sitting up there on his throne. Second, you're saying it wrong. It's FUS RO DAH! *shoots Rare Mind into outer space* THE CREATOR: You watching it?

A: Rare mind: *Shoots back down, and does a sonic rainboom on Ray*

Me: I'm about to.


	254. Chapter 254

Q: Aura: Was that it? I expected something more than that... Well it was nice joining the tournament for the last time. *Teleports back home*

A: Me: Everyone, leave me alone for a while.


	255. Chapter 255

Q: Ray: *punches Rare Mind in the face, making the momentum of his Sonic Rainboom backfire* FIRESTORM BREAKER!

A: Rare mind: *Lost both legs, half an arm, and one wing*


	256. Chapter 256

Q: Announcer: AND RAY WI-

A: Orange lighting strikes Rare mind.

(Music: Armoured titan theme)

Rare mind: *Turns into a titan*

Me: I watched it.


	257. Chapter 257

Q: Aura: *goes and stands on the edge of a cliff*

A: Nao: *Don't you dare kill yourself.


	258. Chapter 258

Q: Ray: IMMORTAL SUSANO! *turns into a giant version of Ray, completely made of fire and double the size of Titan Rare Mind*

Ember: Hey! You stole my technique!

Ray: You haven't used it in years. You ready, Rare Mind?

THE CREATOR: What was your favorite part? And don't say your favorite part was when it ended! Also, I GOT A DARKRAI! WOOOO!

A: Rare mind: RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!

Me: When Fluttershy was put back in her body. Watch Funniest reaction to twerking! AN EPIC Vine! It's only 6 seconds long, 5 seconds if you have it on high quality.


	259. Chapter 259

Q: Aura: C'mon Nao, you know as well as I do that I won't commit suicide. I'm just gonna spend my moments of solitude here.

A: Nao: Good.


	260. Chapter 260

Q: Announcer: It's like watching a Godzilla movie!

Ray: *picks up Rare Mind, slams him into the ground, and smashes a giant ki blast into his face and then holds him down with his foot*

THE CREATOR: Watch Twilight Wrecks Havoc onto Bronyville.

A: Rare mind: *Bites off one of Ray's toes*

Me: Then search Josh Kwondike Bar.


	261. Chapter 261

Q: Ray: *regenerates toe* The Susano is completely made of fire, you idiot. *grabs Rare Mind by the neck, lifts him into the air, and shoots a giant laser, incinerating Rare Minds Titan body and then catches Rare Minds weakened normal body in his hand and starts crushing Rare Mind in his hand*

A: Rare mind: *Turns into water, and grows as big as Ray*


	262. Chapter 262

Q: THE CREATOR: Sorry for taking so long. I was playing Injustice

Ray: *turns the Susano into a giant laser

A: Rare mind: *Turns into steam*


	263. Chapter 263

Q: Ray: *flies into Rare Minds water body and knocks his regular body out of it* No more playing around! ETERNAL FIRESTORM BREAKER! *a giant, rainbow ball of fire surrounds Ray and shoots billions of giant, rainbow fireballs at Rare Mind and all hit directly* I'm ending this. *throws the Eternal Firestorm Breaker at Rare Mind and makes it explode right on top of him* KaaameeeehaaaameeeeHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! *shoots a full power kamehameha at Rare Mind* Now are you unconscious or can I use at least half of my power now? ...no? Fine. *walks out of the arena*

Announcer: AND RAY WINS!

Ember: *flies down next to Rare Mind* Are you ok?!

A: Rare mind: *Coughs up blood* I'm... not... done... yet...


	264. Chapter 264

Is anyone there?


	265. Chapter 265

Q: Ember: Please... please don't... if you push yourself anymore, than you'll die. I'm not allowed to heal you so you can fight more or you'll just be eliminated. Dad alreadly left and the next match is about to start anyways. *uses her telekinesis that Rare Mind taught her to lift him up and back toward their hotel* Announcer: Our next battle is Master Mecha VS Hercule Satan!

A: Rare mind: Why must I always be surpassed?! *Wounds begin to quickly heal*


	266. Chapter 266

Q: Ember: That's how life is. One minute you're on top of the world! The next, there are are 50 people that surpass 's how I felt when I was in the whole Imperfect Depression thing.

A: *A halo appears over Rare mind's head*


	267. Chapter 267

Q: Ember: Did you die again? Ugghh! Well, I better bring him back to life.

A: Rare mind: Sorry.


	268. Chapter 268

Q: Aura: *talks to Rare mind telepathically* Don't even go there Rare mind. Stop thinking like that. If you want to know how it truly feels to be powerless, try to imagine being me. Yeah, if anything I should be feeling like that, not you. You are one of the strongest fighters I know...and I'm left behind in the dust... So for once, be happy with the power you have...cause it can be taken away.

A: Rare mind: Aura, guess what!


	269. Chapter 269

Q: Aura: *sigh* What?

Ember: At least you had a reason to be dead before! Why did you just die randomly?! You know you can't have my body if you're dead, right?

THE CREATOR: I GOT A DARKRAI AND MELOETTA WITH POKERUS!

A: Rare mind: Damn! *Revives himself* So, what do you think?


	270. Chapter 270

Q: Aura: Yes Creator, we're all happy you got a Darkrai and Meloetta. What were you gonna tell me Rare mind?

A: Rare mind: I was going to tell you that I died again, but I got better.

Me: THE CREATOR, search Button the satanic Nazi.


	271. Chapter 271

Q: Ember: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT DO I THINK?!" I THINK that you just died for no reason at all! What was even the point of that?!

THE CREATOR: With a name like that, i'm sure this video is going to be happiness and rainbows! Now you search Heavy and Fluttershy.

A: Rare mind: I DIED BECAUSE MY BODY HAD TOO MUCH OF A STRAIN ON IT!

Me: Okay, then search Cowbronies.


	272. Chapter 272

Q: Ember: So you're saying that fighting me, my dad, and multiple other beings that can make a god look like Mr. Satan aren't as much of a strain as talking?

THE CREATOR: Watch Scout and Rainbow Dash Apocalypse.

A: Rare mind: Don't question the Q&A

Me: Then you search jumpscares, I want you to piss your pants. This is revenge for making me watch Steves office.


	273. Chapter 273

Is anyone there?


	274. Chapter 274

Where is everyone? :'(


	275. Chapter 275

Q: THE CREATOR: Sorry. I was working on a new animation for my channel.

Ember: *Facepalms*

A: Me: I'm guessing you didn't puss yourself when you looked up jumpscares, did you?

Rare mind: Are you angry at me?


	276. Chapter 276

Q: DERPLENERPLE:CHECK YOUR F*** REVIEWS, YOU W***!

A: Me: Why am I always bullied? *Begins to cry*


	277. Chapter 277

Q: THE CREATOR: Screw off, DERPLENERPLE!

Ember: More like annoyed that you died for no reason. Too much strain, my a**!

THE CREATOR: Nope. But I do have a massive fear of hights. By that I mean looking down from 200 feet in the air or more. When I was four my family was in a plane when some dude randomly broke one of the windows and I almost got sucked out, but my dad saved me. But not before I got a glimpse of looking down at the world from 1000 feet in the air, hanging on by my shirt.

Me: Thanks.

Rare mind: Well I don't know how I died then! But it wasn't for no reason!

Me: Who cares if you're afraid of heights? I'm still afraid of the dark, and I don't let it bother me... until I go to bed.


	278. Chapter 278

Q: DERPLENERPLE:It's not bullying. It's a strict reminder. And I think THE CREATOR has more of a reason to be afraid of his fear. Dangling by a shirt, thousands of feet in the air, the plane is MOVING, and he was only f*** FOUR at the time! Hot dayum!

A: Me: If you're insulting me, in your reminders, then that's bullying!


	279. Chapter 279

Q: DERPLENERPLE:It's not bullying. It's a strict reminder. And I think THE CREATOR has more of a reason to be afraid of his fear. Dangling by a shirt, thousands of feet in the air, the plane is MOVING, and he was only f*** FOUR at the time! Hot dayum!

A: Me: If you're insulting me, in your reminders, then that's bullying!


	280. Chapter 280

Is anyone there?


	281. Chapter 281

Q: THE CREATOR: Made a review already.

A: Me: It's not in my reviews.


	282. Chapter 282

Q: Ember: When you come up with a reason, i'd LOVE to hear it. In the meantime, i'm going back to the tournament.

A: Announcer: AND SATAN WINS! The next battle is Ember vs Sai!


	283. Chapter 283

Q: Ember: Well this should be easy. No offense.

A: Sai: Could you please not beat me too badly? I don't want to be humiliated in front of my girlfriend.


	284. Chapter 284

Q: Ember: I'll try. I'll give you one free hit. Don't waste it.

A: Sai: *Goes lssj, and shoots a giant ball of energy at Ember*


	285. Chapter 285

Q: Ember: *takes the blast full on, but it doesn't do anything* Is that all you've got?

A: Sai: I-I... NO! *Punches her in the face as hard and he can, and actually puts a scratch on her*


	286. Chapter 286

Q: Ember: I wonder how amusing it is for the people watching to see this gigantic, ripped dude unable to hurt a cat humanoid that's 1/10th of his size.

A: Everyone in the crowd starts laughing.

Sai: Stop it!


	287. Chapter 287

Q: Ember: Ok then, tough stuff. Hit me with everything you've got. Or are you too scared to hit a lady?

A: Sai: FINAL FLASH! *Shoots a full power final flash at Ember*


	288. Chapter 288

Q: Sai: No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Music: Vegeta ssj theme)

Sai: I... won't.. lose! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Unlocks lssj2 form*


	289. Chapter 289

Me: REALLY?! THE CREATOR DID YOU JUST SAY THE N WORD?!


	290. Chapter 290

Q: Captainawesom9999: RACIST!

A: THE CREATOR:No. I said N***. Not N***. N*** is a phrase MADE by black people. N*** is extremely insulting and racist. Most black people that I know have actually called themselves n*** and they often call their friends their n***. If you call a black person a n***, you're most likely going to get the s*** beat out of you. There's a difference between the two. Now do my review.


	291. Chapter 291

Captainawesom9999: That is a lot of censorship


	292. Chapter 292

Q: Wow, I can't believe Ember's using her Dark counterpart to beat Sai. If she says she's so strong then she wouldn't need Dark Embers help *chuckles* some "goddess" she is. Well back to enjoying the silent night on this cliff. *meditates*

A: Me: I gotta go too.


	293. Chapter 293

Q: Ember: *sends a mental message to Aura* I'm making it seem like I actually have to try to beat him so that I don't embarrass him in front of his pregnant girlfriend.

A: Sai: FUS RO DAH!


	294. Chapter 294

Q: I really don't care if you embarrass him, heck I don't really care about anything right now... I think its time for me to get off this cliff; its changing me. *flies back home*

A: When Aura got home, Aurora ran to him, and embraced him, she was also crying.


	295. Chapter 295

Q: Aura: Sorry for worrying you Aurora, I was thinking about a lot of things, but I'm here now and I'm staying.

A: Aurora: Actually, earlier, I saw that guy who raped me.


	296. Chapter 296

Q: Ember: *shields herself with her arms* I'm ending this. *charges a ball of energy consisting of every element* 1000 YEARS OF DEATH! ELEMENTAL CHIDORI!

A: Sai: *Takes a massive shit, turns it into super shit, and surrounds himself with it*


	297. Chapter 297

Q: What?! Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him!

A: Aurora: He tried to rape me again.


	298. Chapter 298

Q: Aura: ... Where did you see him again?

A: Aurora: At the restaurant werehe raped me.


	299. Chapter 299

Q: Ember: Aw, sick! I aint touching that stuff! *the Chidori imbalances in her hand* OH SHI- *the Chidori explodes in her face, leaving her injured, smoking, and extremely pissed off* Ya know the part about me going to take it easy on you? *eye twitch* Well consider that done. IMMORTAL SUSANO! *turns into a giant version of herself, rivaling Mobzillas height, and completely made of white fire* EMBER SMASH!

A: Sai: FAT CHANCE! YOU HAVE TO USE A PICK AXE MADE OF DIAMONDS TO BREAK SUPER SHIT!


	300. Chapter 300

Q: Okay *goes to the restaurant and walks up to the man who r*** Aurora* Hey... Do you mind if I talk to you?

A: ?: Yes, I mind.


	301. Chapter 301

Q: Ember: *snaps fingers and Steve appears, holding a Diamond Pickaxe* Suck on that.

A: Sai: If only I had bedrock.


	302. Chapter 302

Q: Well too bad *takes him out to the back of the restaurant* Do you know why I'm here? Go ahead ask me *kicks him in the balls*

A: ?: *Spits out his balls* No.


	303. Chapter 303

Q: Aura: ... *starts choking him* Listen here you pathetic little miserable piece of s***! I came home to my wife who was crying. Why? Because she told me you tried to r*** her again. Apparently you didn't learn your lesson last time I beat the crap out of you, so here's your one way ticket to hell! *punches a hole through his stomach and blasts him to pieces* Enjoy your stay down there.

A: Me: Hey everyone, my pokemon game's working again!


	304. Chapter 304

Q: Nova: NO OUTSIDE HELP IS ALLOWED IN THE ARENA! EMBER IS DISQUALIFIED! Ember: Wait, what?

THE CREATOR: Watch Meet the Amazing Scout by Piemations.

A: Sai: I won?

Me: Yet another video that I'm being forced to watch right when I'm watching a different video. :( If I have tovwatch that, then you have to watch blue spy buttsecks.


	305. Chapter 305

Q: Nova: Yes. You won. By default.

Ember: Well... if neither me or Rare Mind wins, then how are you supposed to get the prize money when you're matched up with someone stronger than you?

A: Sai: I'm stronger than a lot of the people here.

Me: Did you watch it?


	306. Chapter 306

Q: Ember: My dad and Link Nukem?

THE CREATOR: Yes. Did you watch Meet the Amazing Scout?

A: Sai: I said most.

Me: Yes, I did. What was your favorite part of blue spy buttsecks?


	307. Chapter 307

Q: THE CREATOR: Heavy's face at the beginning. Now you watch Meet the amazing Spy, Heavy, Sniper, and Medic.

A: The only one of those I didn't watch was meet the amazing medic.


	308. Chapter 308

Q: THE CREATOR: So how about a battle? I'll only use 1 pokemon.

Ember: *takes a seat next to Rare Mind in the bleachers* Stupid rules...

A: Me: Can't right now, I have a friend at my house.


	309. Chapter 309

Q: Ember: This is b***.

Announcer: Our next battle is Sai VS Link Nukem!

Ember: YES!

A: Sai: *Goes lssj2, and pwns Link Nukem*


	310. Chapter 310

Q: Link Nukem: *gets up and goes Triforced Fierce Deity Link Nukem* Eat s*** and-

A: Sai: *Kicks Link Nukem in the nuts* FUS RO DAH! *Blasts Link Nukem out of the arena*

Me: Listen, THE CREATOR, Sai has to come in at least third.


	311. Chapter 311

Q: Announcer: OUR NEXT BATTLE IS SAI VS TROLL BROLY!

Ember: Troll Broly?

Troll Broly: I'M BACK B***!

THE CRATOR: Yeeaaahhhh, no.

A: Sai: F-father?

Me: WHY DO YOU WANT SAI TO LOOSE SO BADLY?! DO YOU WANT HIM TO HAVE TO GIVE HIS SON UP FOR ADOPTION?!


	312. Chapter 312

Q:THE CREATOR: Please. Sai is a 10ft tall mass of muscles that can crush planets. Nobody in their right mind is going to screw him out of money or kick him out of his house unless they have a death wish.

Troll Broly: Who are you?

A: Sai: I'm Sai. I thought to died saving new Namek.

Me: That goes to show, you know nothing about Sai. Sai is kind honest, and easy to screw over. A lot of people in the universe want him dead, since he's Broly's son. Also, he refuses to use his powers to get what he wants.


	313. Chapter 313

Q: Troll Broly: ...i'm lost here... who are you? I am Troll Broly!

THE CREATOR: That's why I like making overpowered fancharacters. Nobody will screw with them because if they do, or try to, they will be ashes in milliseconds. Also, I have an idea for Sai that has to do with the 5 super warriors that Troll Broly is trying to make.

A: Sai: I'm confused.

Me: You really want Sai to lose, don't you?


	314. Chapter 314

Q: THE CREATOR:Me: Yes, but that's not the point. Besides, I already let Sai win against my main character! Anyways, after Troll Broly wins, he'll take pity on Sai and train him to be one of Troll Broly's 5 super warriors. His family will also be transported to Planet Nova, so Sai won't have to worry about them while he and Troll Broly are traveling across the Universe training and looking for more people worthy of being a super warrior. There's nowhere in the Universe safer than Planet Nova, what with the hundreds of Mecha Sonics, massive airships, giant force field, Master Mecha, and Nova himself.

Troll Broly: *snaps fingers* I know who you are now! You're Regular Broly's son!

A: Me: So, Sai won't have to give up his son for adoption?

Sai: You're not regular Broly?


	315. Chapter 315

Q: THE CREATOR: No, his son and wife are gonna be protected by basically the entire planet. Now watch Two Best Sisters play PKMN Snap.

Troll Broly: No, and i'm glad i'm not. That d*** is weak as f***! Nova: Can you fight now?

A: Me: Too bad, I already watched it.

Sai: You saying that I'm weak?!


	316. Chapter 316

Q: Troll Broly: No. I'm saying that Regular Broly is weak! I barely even know you!

Nova: I SAID FIGHT!

THE CREATOR: Then watch Team Fabulous 2.

A: Sai: *Punches Troll Broly*


	317. Chapter 317

Q: Troll Broly: *flicks Sai, sending him into a wall* Isn't that cute? You have your fathers weakness.

A: (Music: Gohan rage theme)

Sai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ground starts to crack.


	318. Chapter 318

Q: Troll Broly: Hmph. If you think that you can beat me, you're more of an idiot than your father.

THE CREATOR: Watch Night of Chocolate. It has Spongebob on the thumbnail of the video.

A: Sai: *Punches Troll Broly in the face as hard as he can*

Me: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	319. Chapter 319

everyone, leave me alone for a while.


	320. Chapter 320

I'm back.

Troll Broly: How pathetic. *backhands Sai into a wall*

THE CREATOR: Now watch Spingleblab gets a horrible new job and Spingebills partially late Christmas time antics.

A: Sai: Fine, finish me off, but I'll let you know, that you'll be seperating me from my soon to be born child.

Me: Okay, I watched them.


	321. Chapter 321

Is anyone there?


	322. Chapter 322

Q: Troll Broly: I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but how about you tell me that story after I win? Maybe I could help you out.

A: Sai: How?


	323. Chapter 323

Q: Troll Broly: I'll tell you after I win. In the meantime, I think we've bored the audience quite enough, so i'll give them a little entertainment. WRAGH! *turns LSSJ9001 Overlimit*

A: Sai: HOLY SHIT!

Me: I'm ready to have a pokemon battle.


	324. Chapter 324

Um... THE CREATOR, I forgot your friend code, and since I formated my 3DS, I no longer have you as a friend on my 3DS, so I need your friend code again.


	325. Chapter 325

Q: THE CREATOR: My friend code is 0668-5779-2198. Also, i'm going to be at my friends house all day watching the Superbowl. BRONCO'S FOR THE WIN!

Troll Broly: Now who doesn't love a big finish? GRRRAAAAAGGHHHH! *summons an intire galaxy and absorbs it* YOLOSWAG! *Dragon Fists Sai*

A: Me: Thanks.

Sai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Gets knocked out*


	326. Chapter 326

Q: Aura: Wait who's playing at the Superbowl? Isn't it the Broncos and 49ers?

A: Me: I don't know, I'm not into that kind of stuff.


	327. Chapter 327

Q: THE CREATOR: It's Bronco's VS Seahawks.

Announcer: TROLL BROLY WINS!

*at the hospital*

Troll Broly: YO! WAKE THE F*** UP!

A: Sai: *Wakes up* NO KAKOROT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	328. Chapter 328

Q: Troll Broly: *slaps him across thr face* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! ... anyways, I have a proposition for you. I'm making a team searching for 5 warriors that I deem worthy to train, and I think you fit the description. Your family will also be living here on Planet Nova, being protected at all angles at all times. So how about it?

A: Sai: Deal.


	329. Chapter 329

Q: Troll Broly: Great! So where's your planet so we can take them here?

THE CREATOR: Search Yveltal theme, Mega Mewtwo theme, and X and Y Evil Boss theme by ElectricMudkip.

A: Sai: What do you mean by my planet?


	330. Chapter 330

Q: Troll Broly: Great! So where's your planet so we can take them here?

THE CREATOR: Search Yveltal theme, Mega Mewtwo theme, and X and Y Evil Boss theme by ElectricMudkip.

A: Sai: What do you mean by my planet?


	331. Chapter 331

Q: Troll Broly: The planet that you live on.

A: Sai: *Starts laughing* Good one!


	332. Chapter 332

Q: Troll Broly: I'm not following you.

A: Sai: I live in Equestria. We're you serious about me taking you to my planet?


	333. Chapter 333

Q: Troll Broly: Why do you live there, of all plac- wait... did you marry and impregnate a pony?

A: Sai: I'm not married. And see for yourself. *Shows Troll Broly a picture of a red pony, with a black mane, fangs, and a cutie mark of a drop of blood*


	334. Chapter 334

Q: Troll Broly: Wow. She looks like a serial killer.

A: Sai: She's a vampire.


	335. Chapter 335

Q: Troll Broly: ... Well... let's go get her!

A: Sai: Don't worry, she won't feed on your blood. I only let her feed on mine.


	336. Chapter 336

Q: Troll Broly: ... Well... let's go get her!

A: Sai: You don't understand, her jaw strength is so great, she can easily bite through diamonds.


	337. Chapter 337

Q: Troll Broly: You're talking to z guy who could survive an entire galaxy exploding without a scratch. I'm pretty sure biting through diamonds doesn't mean s*** to that.

A: Sai: Oh. Well, be sure that she can bring some of her royal guards.

Me: She's the Queen of vampires.


	338. Chapter 338

Q: Troll Broly: Feh. Let's just get her so we can find 4 more worthy beings so I can train you. By the way, does she feel fear? I love scaring the hell out of people that think themselves as high and mighty.

A: *Not too long later, the were in Equestria*


	339. Chapter 339

Q: Troll Broly: So where's her house, cave, or giant volcano filled with demons from the underworld?

A: *We get to a nicely decorated cave, and inside was a few guards*


	340. Chapter 340

Q: Troll Broly: Sup, b***?

A: *The guards let us pass, then we go deeper, and eventually see a heavily pregnant pony, with a kind look on her face, gently petting a bunny.


	341. Chapter 341

Q: Troll Broly: Wassup gurl? I'm here to take you away from your planet and put you on another planet that's guarded by thousands of mechs and airships that can each blow up an entire galaxy with ease.

?: Please go away. I'm not due to give birth yet, and you're going to shock me into it.


	342. Chapter 342

Q: Troll Broly: Sorry. No can do.

A: ?: Where's Sai?


	343. Chapter 343

Q: Troll Broly: He was right here a second ago. Hold on. I got this. *inhales deeply* HEY SAI! GET THE F*** IN HERE!

A: Sai: I would! But you're blocking my way! You're too big!


	344. Chapter 344

Q: Troll Broly: *moves out of the way* That's just because i'm more badass than you.

A: Sai: *Goes in and hugs her*


	345. Chapter 345

Q: Troll Broly: Not to interrupt you, but how about we go back to planet Nova? You don't have a choice in the matter anyways.

A: Sai: *Picks her up, bridal style*


	346. Chapter 346

Q: Troll Broly: You two ready to go? Do you want to bring your guards with us, vampire lady?

A: *She nods*


	347. Chapter 347

I have to go to class.


	348. Chapter 348

I'm back.

Q: Stargazer: Speedy can i see your hand for a second?

A: Speedy spark: *Shows Stargazer his hand*


	349. Chapter 349

Q: Troll Broly: *snaps fingers and they all go to Planet Nova* Well here it is. Whaddya think, Vampire lady?

A: *She was silent*


	350. Chapter 350

Q: Stargazer: *Takes speedy's hand and take his index and middle fingers and puts them in her mouth and sucks on them*

A: Speedy spark: Um...


	351. Chapter 351

Q: THE CREATOR: Watch Ep. 1 of Game Grumps plays Pokemon Fire red.

Troll Broly: Oh s***! I forgot about the Universe Tournament! I'll see you guys later! Go find a Mecha Sonic droid to direct you to the hotels. They're actually pretty nice. *flies to the stadium*

A: *Sai, and Tina (That's what I've decided I'm going to call her) go to their hotel room*


	352. Chapter 352

Q: Stargazer: *Takes his hand out* you know we have it done it in a while maybe you could find another place to put your fingers? *go's on her back and spreads her hind legs*

A: Speedy spark: *Smiles, and begins to finger Stargazer's marehood*


	353. Chapter 353

Q: Stargazer: *Bites her lip and shut her eyes*

A: Speedy spark: *Starts to lick Stargazer's marehood*


	354. Chapter 354

Q: Troll Broly: *knocks on their hotel door* After you guys get settled in, do you wanna come watch the tournament? In the meantime, I have to go fight Ray.

A: Sai and Tina: Okay.


	355. Chapter 355

Q: Stargazer: *Begins to moan*

Speedy spark: *Sticks his tongue inside, and continues to lick*


	356. Chapter 356

Q: THE CREATOR: What was your favorite part of the video?

Troll Broly: We haven't fought in years, dude.

Ray: And I don't think the outcome will be any different from before.

Ember: Who do you think is gonna win, Rare Mind?

A: Rare mind: Wait, you're still talking to me?

Me: I haven't seen it yet, because I've been answering questions.


	357. Chapter 357

Q: Stargazer: *Bites her lip hard and cums on speedy's face*

A: Speedy Spark: I believe it's your turn to pleasure me. *Brings put retractable cock*


	358. Chapter 358

Q: Ember: Oh, so you DON'T want me to talk to you? Fine then. I won't.

A: Rare mind: That's not what I meant.


	359. Chapter 359

Q: Stargazer: *Starts to rub his c*** with her hoof then starts to lick it then put it in her mouth and went up and down*

A: Speedy spark: Oh... yeah...


	360. Chapter 360

Q: Stargazer: *Goes up and down faster*

*Speedy spark: *Fills Stargazer's mouth up with his seed*


	361. Chapter 361

Q: Ember: Whatever.

Troll Broly: *turns Lssj9001* I'll see you in HELL!

Ray: If i'm going to hell... *turns into Infinity Ray* You're coming with me.

Ember: I should use that line sometimes.

THE CREATOR: Did you watch the video?

Me: I couldn't find it.


	362. Chapter 362

Q: Stargazer: Swallows his seed and turns around bends down and showed Speedy her plot* Come on big boy.

A: Speedy spark: *Inserts his member into Stargazer's marehood*


	363. Chapter 363

Q: Stargazer: You'll go hard on me right?

Speedy spark: As hard as you want. *Starts thrusting in and out of her, intensely fast and hard*


	364. Chapter 364

Q: Stargazer: Ohhhhh! Speeedy!

A: Speedy spark: I'm... going... to... cum...


	365. Chapter 365

Q: Stargazer: *Grinds her teeth*

A: Speedy spark: *Shoots his seed, deep inside Stargazer's womb*


	366. Chapter 366

Q: Stargazer: *Falls on the bed panting hard*

Speedy spark: *Nuzzles into Stargazer's chest*


	367. Chapter 367

Yo, THE CREATOR, I found the video, and watched it. My favorite part was the constant mentioning of shit in the beginning.


	368. Chapter 368

Q: Stargazer: *Falls asleep with speedy*

A: Speedy spark: *Falls asleep*

*The next day*

Speedy spark: Good morning Stargazer.


	369. Chapter 369

Q: Sargazer: Good morning.

A: Speedy spark: Good morning my love. *Hugs her*


	370. Chapter 370

Q: Stargazer: *Hugs back* So whats for breakfast?

A: Speedy spark: Pancakes.


	371. Chapter 371

Q: Stargazer: Yay!

A: Speedy spark: *Brings up a stack of pancakes* These are for you.


	372. Chapter 372

Q: Stargazer: *Finishes up the pancakes and gets up* Can you wake up the kids i'm going to take a shower.

A: Speedy spark: Sure.

Me: I forgot to mention, Starlight, and Star spark are 18 and are heading to Yale in a week. And Sky slash is 16, and has a girlfriend, he's currently in grade 11.


	373. Chapter 373

Q: Stargazer: *Gets in the shower, it was nice and warm she then started to hum*

A: Speedy spark: *Comes into the washroom* The kids are up. Mind if I join you? *He spoke in a soothing, yet lustful voice*


	374. Chapter 374

Q: Stargazer: I don't mine at all.

A: Speedy spark: *Gets in the shower* I noticed that I didn't put a baby in you last night. If it's okay with you, I'd like to fix that.


	375. Chapter 375

Q: Stargazer: *Blushing* Okay.

A: Speedy spark: Also, I'm going to have to be gentle, last night, I got really tired out.


	376. Chapter 376

Q: Stargazer: Oh okay.

A: Speedy spark: *Goes behind her, and begins to lick her marehood*


	377. Chapter 377

Q: THE CREATOR:Me: Sorry for taking so long. I was visiting my sister, Kellie, at the mental hospital. No she's not insane, she just thought she was when she said she needed to go there. She'll be out in 2-3 days.

Ember: So, like I was saying before, who do you think is gonna win?

Rare mind: Not sure. I see two Steve's in the crowd.


	378. Chapter 378

Q: Ember: What does that have to do with anything?

A: Second Steve: *Snaps a guy's neck*

Rare mind: He's evil.


	379. Chapter 379

Q: Mecha Sonic Droid: KILLING INTENTION DETECTED. AHNIALATE AT ONCE. *flies over to the arena and turns both Steve's into dust* HAVE A NICE DAY, AUDIENCE. *flies off*

A: Second Steve: *Appears in front of Mecha Sonic droid* Behold, the power of Herobrine. *Destroys the mecha Sonic droid*


	380. Chapter 380

Q: Nova: *Appears behind Herobrine* Hello there. I see you've been killing people, and I can't have that. So I would advise you to get off of my planet or i'll rip you to shreds.

A: Herobrine: Aww, that's so cute, you think that you can get rid of me.


	381. Chapter 381

Q: Nova: How cute. You think that I CAN'T get rid of you.

A: Herobrine: What are you talking about?


	382. Chapter 382

I have to get to class.


	383. Chapter 383

I'm back for a bit.

Stargazer: *Starts blushing*

A: Speedy spark: *Sticks his tongue inside, and keeps licking*


	384. Chapter 384

Q: Stargazer: AHH! *C*** on speedy's face*

A: Speedy spark: You still taste really good.


	385. Chapter 385

I have to get to class.


	386. Chapter 386

I'm back.

Q: Stargazer: Oh thank you.

A: Speedy spark: You're welcome. *Brings out his retractable member*


	387. Chapter 387

Q: Nova: Do you know who I am?

A: Herobrine: No.


	388. Chapter 388

Q: Nova: I am Nova the Hedgehog. The strongest thing in existence and the Universal Guardian. This is also MY planet and MY Universe Tournament and I can't have you killing my audience. *snaps fingers and the guy that Herobrine killed comes back to life* Now what's it gonna be? Are you gonna leave, or am I gonna have to make you feel the pain of the entire Universe exploding for 100 years straight?

A: Herobrine: How about this? We have a boss battle, you against me. If I win, you can't interfear with anything I do, but if you win, I'll let you kill me, and this time, I won't come back. And by the way, the Steve that your worthless piece of junk killed, he was a good guy.


	389. Chapter 389

Q: Stargazer: *Licks his member*

A: Speedy spark: Oh yeah.


	390. Chapter 390

Captainawesome9999: Okay guys, imma post something new in a few minutes. Just wait a bit, and it's a secret.


	391. Chapter 391

Q: Stargazer: *Starts to suck his member*

A: Speedy spark: Oh god. That's amazing. Bite!


	392. Chapter 392

Q: Stargazer: *Takes his member out of her mouth* Bite?

A: Speedy spark: Bite down on my member.


	393. Chapter 393

Q: Nova: Clear the stage. Ray: Aw come on man! Troll Broly: Not cool. You're seriously fighting this weakling? Nova: Yep. Ray: Dude! Even Sai could take this guy down! Why don't you just kill him now and-Nova: GET OFF THE F*** PLATFORM! *knocks them into a wall from the force of the shout* Let's do this, blockface. Announcer: Uh... apparently we're getting to see Lord Nova fight before the bonus round today. I feel sorry for that blocky dude that's fighting him. Ember: Why is Nova even bothering with this weakling?

A: Rare mind: *Appears next to Nova* Trust me. This guy's far more powerful than you. I can sense his energy. *Throws Nova a badass earring* Put it on your left ear.


	394. Chapter 394

Q: Stargazer: Are you sure?

A: Speedy spark: As long as you don't bite it off.


	395. Chapter 395

Q: Stargazer: Okay *Puts it in her mouth again and bit it gently*

A: Speedy spark: *Fills Stargazer's mouth with his seed*


	396. Chapter 396

Q: Stargazer: *Swallow his seed* Speedy, I have an idea, lay down on your back.

A: Speedy spark: *Does as she asks* Just, don't shatter my pelvis.


	397. Chapter 397

Q: Nova: *laughs and tosses the ring back to Rare Mind* That won't be necessary. More powerful than me? The only thing that could ever outclass me is Troll Broly. That guy even scares me sometimes. But I will teach blockhead over here his place. I am not to be trifled with. Even Troll Broly respects that. And I will show this weakling his place! Master Mecha. Go get my original Dark Inhibitor Rings.

Master Mecha: No! You can't release that kind of-Nova: Get them. Now. Master Mecha: ...right away, sir. Nova: I remember telling you about my race, Rare Mind, before I gave you and Ember. the Universal Glare. You remember how it went, right? My people were Universal Guardians that wore special rings that collected and trapped dark power from all over the Universe, but the dark force manifested into a physical body and wiped out my entire race. I made a special set of those rings that has been harnessing dark power ever since the Universe existed. When Master Mecha gets back, I will release and absorb that power. That's the plan anyways.

A: Rare mind: YOU FOOL! YOU'RE DOOMING US ALL! *Sences that Herobrine's power is still far higher than Nova's*

Me: I won't let Nova defeat Herobrine, unless he puts on the earring.


	398. Chapter 398

Q: Stargazer: I'll try *Gets on top of speedy and went up and down she tried to keep as much weight off him as possible but 60% of her weight was on him*

A: Speedy spark: Feels his pelvis start to crack, but powers through it* Faster. Please.


	399. Chapter 399

Q: THE CREATOR: B*** please. I saw a video where the Wither killed like 15 Herobrines. Nova is the king, as always. I don't play by your rules.

Nova: If you value your life, Rare Mind, then you will shut your mouth. I'm not losing a second planet. Master Mecha: Here are the rings, my lord. Nova: Thank you. *puts the clear rings on his wrists* All the darkness in the Universe... GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH! *the rings turn pitch black and Nova starts getting infected with all the dark power in the universe* (Music: Hack. G. U. ost Everything in these hands) Nova: RRRAAAAGGGGHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH! *turns pitch black with emotionless, pure white eyes without pupils and stares emotionlessly at Herobrine* YOU... WILL... SUFFER...

A: Herobrine: *Knocks Nova out, in one punch*

Me: This is my Q&A, and you're not taking control of it!


	400. Chapter 400

Q: Stargazer: *Goes up and down faster*

A: Speedy spark: I'm going to cum!


	401. Chapter 401

Q: THE CREATOR: That's not taking over your story. *snaps fingers and Embers head explodes* That is. CREATOR out! See you never!

A: Rare mind: *Forces the earring on Nova* Okay, there. *Puts on the same kind of earring* By the way, we're going to permanently fuse. *They fuse together*

?: I, AM, NOVA MIND!

*Ember's head grows back*


	402. Chapter 402

Q: Stargazer: *Goes even faster then bends down and kisses speedy*

A: Speedy spark: *Cums, and feels his pelvis shatter*


	403. Chapter 403

Q: Stargazer: Um... Speedy are you okay?

A: Speedy spark: *Fixes his pelvis, using magic*

Me: And by the way, THE CREATOR, I'm not taking control of your characters! I didn't say that he willingly put on the earring! And by the way, Rare mind would have found a way to unfuse them! And by the way, I'm only doing this for making me look up that kingdom hearts movie!


	404. Chapter 404

Q: THE CREATOR: You don't see me taking control over your characters! I'm not taking part of this anymore! I made you watch a video. SO F*** WHAT?! ...i'm totally killing off all of my characters now. AND YOU CAN'T REVIVE THEM, BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA BE HERE! *all of my characters die and are unable to be revived* SUCK ON THAT! IF YOU'RE GONNA REVIVE THEM ANYWAYS, GO RIGHT F*** AHEAD! YOU CAN KEEP THEM FOR ALL I CARE! I'M DONE! THE QaA IS DEAD TO ME! I'M OUT! HAVE A HAPPY F*** LIFE!

A: Me: *Sighs* Fine... Here.

*Rare mind, and Nova somehow split, and Ember's head explodes again*

Me: You happy now?


	405. Chapter 405

Q: Stargazer: So i was wondering if you wanted to go to a costume party tomorrow in heaven?

A: Speedy spark: Sure, now, what do you want for lunch?


	406. Chapter 406

Q: THE CREATOR:I DON'T F*** CARE ANYMORE! THEY'RE YOURS NOW! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THEM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH THEM! YOU CAN HAVE EM!

Me: LISTEN! I'm sorry. I just had this whole idea where they fuse, and I play this awesome song, but I'm sorry. You're the only one, other than Stargazer who reviews. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	407. Chapter 407

Aura: ... You guys are so hilarious *chuckles* I find it funny when two people have some "interesting" arguments, but you guys need to learn how to calm down. Anger is something that can be dangerous if not controlled. Think about it


	408. Chapter 408

Q: Stargazer: Um... I don't know?

A: Speedy spark: How about grilled cheese?

Me: So, THE CREATOR, please listen, I have a new idea, I let you do what you want, because I'm not going to take control, and then, on phase two of the boss battle, Herobrine shoots an ultimate energy beam, but Rare mind saves him by jumping in the way, and then Rare mind dies. So then I play the song, Fluttergirl. What do you think? Just, please keep reviewing.


	409. Chapter 409

Q: The King: I think THE CREATOR's caps lock is broken or something...

A: Me: Actually, I think he was yelling. He's probably going to stop reviewing. :'(


	410. Chapter 410

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: *The next day, they were getting ready for the costume party*

Speedy spark: *Dresses up like Doomakiin*


	411. Chapter 411

Q: THE CREATOR2:Uh... THE CREATOR1 was having some... issues... so i'm replacing him. Don't worry about THE CREATOR1. WE'VE FOUND A NICE PLACE TO BURY HIM... *cough* anyways, where did he leave off? What? Don't give me that look! It's not like we don't have thousands of CREATORS anyways. We're expendable.

A: Herobrine: Prepare to die, Nova.

Rare mind: Listen, Nova, Herobrine has a shield! You have to wait until it diminishes, then attack!


	412. Chapter 412

Q: Stargazer: Stocking has my costume at the party *opens a portal* let's go!

A: *The kids come, in their costumes, and they all hop into the portal*


	413. Chapter 413

(Music: Sonic Generations, final boss theme, modern sonic version)

Q: Nova: I know every technique in the Universe. You don't think I know how to break a shield? This technique can break any shield and prevent them from using that shield forever. SHIELD BREAKER LV. X! *Nova's hand glows and he punches Herobrine's shield, shattering it and making Herobrine forget how to make it* Not so tough without your shield, huh blocky?

A: Herobrine: *Smirks* You can't beat me. *Levitates a ton of magma blocks at Nova*


	414. Chapter 414

Stargazer: *comes out* well here are.

Stocking: there you are come on lets get dressed

Stargazer: well have fun but not too much fun *leaves*

A: *They wait for Stargazer*


	415. Chapter 415

Q: Nova: Lava? Seriously? That's the best you can do? *sigh* Hey, Ray! Why don't you show blockhead over here a REAL Minecraft threat?

Ray: Gotcha. HEY MOBZILLA! *Mobzilla appears and roars in Herobrine's face* Also, this guy is immune to fire, lava, and lightning. Me: No, seriously. It's like that in the actual mod.

Nova: He also has crazy defense and regeneration.

A: Herobrine: You can have your turn after I'm fineshed with Nova.


	416. Chapter 416

Q: *stargazer and stocking come back in sexy nurse costumes stocking's was blue and white and stargazer's was pink and white*

stargazer:so speedy what do you think?

A: Speedy spark: *Looks at Stargazer, and gets a wing boner, and his nose starts spraying blood*


	417. Chapter 417

Q: Mobzilla: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH! Translation: I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL! *fires a gigantic, purple laser right at Herobrine's face* Ray: Mobzilla and waiting don't go together.

A: Herobrine: *Without a scratch, and then obliterates Mobzilla*


	418. Chapter 418

Q: Mobzilla: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH! Translation: I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL! *fires a gigantic, purple laser right at Herobrine's face* Ray: Mobzilla and waiting don't go together.

A: Herobrine: *Without a scratch, and then obliterates Mobzilla*


	419. Chapter 419

Q: stargazer: i guess you like it

A: Speedy spark: May I look at your plot?


	420. Chapter 420

Q: *stargazer turns around and bends down and shakes her plot*

A: Speedy spark: Damn... I'm so going to hit that tonight.


	421. Chapter 421

Q: *Ray: MOBZILLA NOOO! You son of a b***... Just for that, i'm going to show you just why there can be only 1 Lv. 100 Master Pyrokinetic. ETERNAL FIRESTORM BREAKER! *flies out of the planet and gets surrounded by a multicolored, spiraling ball of fire that's double the size of Planet Nova* THIS IS THE POWER OF THE MASTER FLAME! NOW BURN IN IT! *absorbs the Eternal Firestorm Breaker and spindashes right through Herobrine, turning him to ashes*

A: Herobrine: *Appears behind Ray again* Shouldn't have done that. *Shoots a beam of energy at Ray*

Rare mind: *Jumps in front of the beam, and gets hit by it*


	422. Chapter 422

Q: Ray: HEALING FLAMES! *heals Rare Mind* TROLL BROLY! Turn LSSJ9001 OVERLIMIT PUT A BUNCH OF SHIELDS AROUND YOU UNTIL YOUR POWER EXCEEDS HIS!

A: Herobrine: I'm going to kill at least someone! *A who bunch of leafless trees, and an alter appears* DIE! *Obliterates Rare mind's body*


	423. Chapter 423

I have to get to class.


	424. Chapter 424

I'm back for a bit.

Q: Stargazer: *Gets back up* So what do you want to do?

A: Speedy spark: How about we get to the dance floor?


	425. Chapter 425

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: *The song, The static WUB WUB WUB starts playing*

Speedy spar: I love this song! *Starts break dancing*


	426. Chapter 426

Q: Stargazer: *Starts to dance*

A: *Once the song is over, a river flows in you, by Yiruma starts to play*

Speedy spark: May I have this dance?


	427. Chapter 427

Q: Stargazer: Of course!

A: Speedy spark: *Holds Stargazer's hoof, puts his hand around her waist, and begins to dance with her*


	428. Chapter 428

I have to get to class.


	429. Chapter 429

I'm back for a bit.


	430. Chapter 430

Q: Stocking: *Sees stargazer and speedy dancing* I wish i had a somepony to dance with.

A: *Some random colt bumps into her*


	431. Chapter 431

Q: Stocking: Sir are you okay?

A: ?: Yeah, I'm fine. *Looks at Stocking* Wow... you're beautiful.


	432. Chapter 432

Q: Stocking: *Blushing* Thank you.

A: ?: I'm Jaden, what's your name?


	433. Chapter 433

Q: Stocking: S-stocking.

A: Jaden: That's a beautiful name. Would you like to dance?


	434. Chapter 434

I have to get to class.


	435. Chapter 435

I'm back.

Q: Stocking: Sure.

A: Jaden: *Holds Stocking's hoof, puts his other hoof around her waist, and begins to dance with her.


	436. Chapter 436

Is anyone there?


	437. Chapter 437

Q: Nova: Please. I'm the Guardian of the Universe. I can do literally ANYTHING. Such as reviving Rare Mind. *snaps fingers and Rare Mind appears* No matter how many you kill, i'll just revive them. My power also is multiplying every millisecond. I can revive myself if I die. There's nothing you can do. You're outmatched in every way possible. I am the Guardian of the Universe for a reason. I was born with this power for a reason. And that reason is to eradicate scumbags like you.

A: Rare mind: NOVA! PUT ON THE EARRING NOW!


	438. Chapter 438

Q: Stargazer: *sees stocking dancing with jaden* looks like stocking just found her somepony.

A: *The song ends, and ass up, by nightcore starts playing*


	439. Chapter 439

Q: stargazer: oh i'm not sure if i want to do that.

A: Speedy spark: Kay. *Starts twerking*


	440. Chapter 440

Q: Troll Broly: *walks over to Herobrine and towers over him* Guess what, blockhead? While these guys were distracting you, I was getting a gigantic power boost every millisecond. If I had to compare our power i'd say you're an ant and i'm a mountain. Nova: ENOUGH! This is getting nowhere! I'm done messing around! You will feel the pain of the Universe exploding for 100 years straight! *activates the Universal Glare* DIE! UNIVERSAL GLARE!

A: Herobrine: *Completely unaffected, yawns* Rare mind: NOVA! PUT IT ON NOW!

Me: Please make Nova put the earring on. My ideas are always rejected, and now my ideas are even getting rejected in my own Q&A.


	441. Chapter 441

Captainawesom9999: THE CREATOR seems to be the one taking control of it. That's not really fair to bsf, because this is his Q&A. And even though you said something bad about it, can't you make an account here?


	442. Chapter 442

stocking: *showed up behind stargazer*

stocking:is it me or is this just weird?

stargazer: it's not just you stocking:want to go too the pool stargazer:sure *they leave*

A: Speedy spark: *Soon noticed that Stargazer left, and went to a closet, and began crying*


	443. Chapter 443

Q: stocking: well were here *takes off her costume* can you put my costume in the closet? stargazer:okay *goes to the closet and hears crying opens the door* speedy is that you?

A: Speedy spark: Y-yes...


	444. Chapter 444

Q: stocking: well were here *takes off her costume* can you put my costume in the closet? stargazer:okay *goes to the closet and hears crying opens the door* speedy is that you?

A: Speedy spark: Y-yes...


	445. Chapter 445

Q: THE CREATOR: Apparently Fanfic. net hates me and won't let me log in. I have so many ideas for stories too! Ash starts his journey with a Darkrai instead of Pikachu, An overpowered Sonic that can use all of his forms at will (including wisps) goes into Equestria, the story of Ray, ALL PUT TO WASTE BECAUSE THIS SITE HATES ME! ›:(

Nova: We won't be able to unfuse!

Rare mind: Because you're somehow rejecting the fusion! *Throws him the potara earring* Don't reject it.


	446. Chapter 446

Q: Nova: Do you wan't to have to share Ember with me? Do you want to have to stay here for all eternity waiting for an evil that no one else in the Universe can conquer but you? That's what will happen when we fuse! We'll never get our lives back!

A: Rare mind: I'll find our a way to unfuse us!

Me: Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse. They can't fuse the other way, because Nova's power level is too high.


	447. Chapter 447

Q: stocking: well were here *takes off her costume* can you put my costume in the closet?

stargazer:okay *goes to the closet and hears crying opens the door* speedy is that you?

A: Speedy spark: Y-yes.


	448. Chapter 448

Q: Nova: I've got nothing to lose. You have your family. You're risking all that? *sigh* Fine. You win. *puts on Potarra Earring*

A: Rare mind: *Does the same* *They both get pulled together, and fuse*

Nova mind: Let's do this!

Herobrine: Finally! ENDERMAN ATTACK! *A whole bunch of Enderman attack Nova mind*


	449. Chapter 449

Q: Nova Mind: * kills the endermen by doing nothing* You know that Endermen only have 40 health, right?

A: (Music: Fluttergirl)

Herobrine: Die... *Shoots a ton of bedrock at Nova mind*


	450. Chapter 450

Q: Nova Mind: *Unaffected* You've been spending too much time killing Steve over and over. Your tricks won't work.

A: Herobrine: Grr... *Shoots an energy blast at Nova mind*

Nova mind: *Yet again unaffected* That's not going to work. Prepare to face the full power of THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!


	451. Chapter 451

Q: Stargazer: Why are you crying?

A: Speedy spark: I'm just worried, since girls always seem to eye me. I was scared that you may have left that you left out of jealousy, even though I would never even think about any girl, except you.


	452. Chapter 452

Q: Stargazer: I left because stocking wanted to go the pool.

A: Speedy spark: Oh.


	453. Chapter 453

I have to get to class.


	454. Chapter 454

I'm back.

Q: Stargazer: So, you want swim with me.

A: Speedy spark: Sure.


	455. Chapter 455

I have to get back to class.


	456. Chapter 456

Q: Stargazer: *Begins to take off costume*

A: Speedy spark: *Does the same*


	457. Chapter 457

Q: Nova Mind: Let me show you what true power is. *teleports behind Herobrine and does a 9999 hit combo every millisecond and makes the gravity around Herobrine so hard that it forces him to the ground, unable to move a muscle* I expected more from you. You really are pathetic.

A: Nova mind: DIIIIIIIEEEE! *Destroyes Herobrine*

Me: U NO CHANGE DA MUSIC!


	458. Chapter 458

Q: Stargazer: *Hangs up her costume* Well lets go.

A: Speedy spark: *Slips and falls on his head*


	459. Chapter 459

Q: THE CREATOR: Listen to that theme. Does it sound familiar to you? I used it in Sonic The Hedgehog Two Worlds Collide, you know.

Ray: So you guys are stuck like that?

Nova Mind: Yep.

Ember: So apparently i'm married to Nova now too?

Nova Mind: Yyyyep. Ember: ... *sigh*

A: Nova mind: Sorry Ember. But look on the bright side. You're married to the most powerful being in the universe now.

Sai: *Comes in* YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!


	460. Chapter 460

Q: Stargazer: SPEEDY! are you okay!?

A: Speedy spark: *Get's up, holding his head in pain* Ow...


	461. Chapter 461

Q: Nova Mind: F*** yeah we were.

Ember: It feels weird being married to two people.

Especially Nova. It feels weird just saying that i'm married to him!

THE CREATOR: So did that theme sound familiar?

Nova mind: But... I'm awesome.

Me: Sorry, I couldn't listen to it. I was eating dinner.


	462. Chapter 462

Q: Stargazer: you okay?

A: Speedy spark: Yeah.


	463. Chapter 463

Q: stargazer: okay good *runs and jumps in the pool then comes up hair all wet* come on speedy jump!

A: Speedy spark: *Jumps in*


	464. Chapter 464

My phone's lagging, leave me alone for a while.


	465. Chapter 465

I'm back.

Q: Ember: Yeah, but come on, man! Half of you has been around since the beginning of time! It'd like i'm married to my great, great, great, great, great, great, *3 hours later* great, great grandfather.

A: Nova mind: *Twitches*


	466. Chapter 466

Q: Stargazer: Well this is fun.

*Everyone left the pool area*

Stargazer: Well now we have the pool to ourselves.

A: Speedy spark: *Brings out his retractable member, inserts it into Startgazer's marehood, and begins to gently thrust, in and out* Let me be gentle this time, please.


	467. Chapter 467

Q: Ember: Well it's not my fault you're old as f***!

A: Tina walks in, with her pet bunt, on her back.

Tina: Hey everyone.


	468. Chapter 468

Q: Ember: Hi... who are you?

Troll Broly: Oh hey, Vampy.

A: Tina: You must be Ember? My name's Tina. I'm Sai's girlfriend.

Sai: *Hugs Tina*


	469. Chapter 469

Q: Stargazer: Okay.

A: Speedy spark: *Continues to gently thrust* So, Stargazer, *Grunts* I've locked myself in my room for so long, *Grunts* That I've missed a lot of things, we need *Grunts* To get reacquainted.


	470. Chapter 470

Is anyone there?


	471. Chapter 471

Q: sSargazer: okay so...

A: Speedy spark: how have the kids been doing in school?


	472. Chapter 472

Q: THE CREATOR: Watch My little Dashie The Mini Movie. It's not the one by FimFlamPhilosophy. It's fuckin depressing.

Ember: Well hey there, Tina. I just got married to the Guardian of the Universe because he and my actual husband, Rare Mind, Potarra fused.

Troll Broly: Why don't you just take off one of the earrings?

Ember: ...what?

Troll Broly: The Potarra Earrings are the things keeping them fused. If one of them is gone, they can't stay fused.

A: Nova mind: *Takes off the left pirates earring, and the unfuse*


	473. Chapter 473

Q: Ember: WOO! I'M NOT MARRIED TO NOVA ANYMORE!

Nova: It's even better for me.

Troll Broly: Why, cause you're genderless?

Nova: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!

THE CREATOR: You watching it?

A: Rare mind: Don't worry, Nova. I won't judge. So how was it like, having a gender?


	474. Chapter 474

Captainawesome9999: Lol, like a legendary Pokemon. GO POKEBALL.


	475. Chapter 475

Q: stargazer: good.

A: Speedy spark: *Speeds up a bit*


	476. Chapter 476

Q: Nova: Awkward. Very, very awkward. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to absorb every noninhabited galaxy in the Universe so I can become unbeatable.

Announcer: Umm... it seems that this years Universe Tournament has been cancelled early due to an interference... you can all go home now.

THE CREATOR: R U WATCHIN IT?!

A: Rare mind: *Hands the potara earring to Ember*

Tina: Well, that was... I don't know how to describe that.

Me: I watched it two months ago.


	477. Chapter 477

Q: stargazer: oh speedy!

A: Speedy spark: *Continues to speed up* I'm going to cum!


	478. Chapter 478

Q: THE CREATOR: The one by Fimflamphilosophy? Because that's the wrong one.

A: Me: No. It wasn't by him. But I don't remember who it was.


	479. Chapter 479

Q: THE CREATOR: Was it by StormFX3?

A: Me: I don't remember. But it was a really good quality.


	480. Chapter 480

Q: Stargazer: *closes her eyes*

A: Speedy spark: *Cums*


	481. Chapter 481

Q: THE CREATOR: It's depressing as f***...

Ember: Well me and Rare Mind are gonna go back to beachtopia. Anyone care to join?

A: Me: I watched the wrong one, didn't I?

Tina: *Grips her belly in pain, and fluid pours out from between her hind legs*


	482. Chapter 482

Q: Stargazer: well that felt good.

A: Speedy spark: I aim to please.


	483. Chapter 483

Q: THE CREATOR: Search up My Little Dashie The Mini Movie. It's the one with baby Rainbow Dash sleeping in a box.

Ember: I guess that's a no.

A: Me: Oh. I already wached that one.

Sai: Troll Broly! Where's the nearest hospital?!

Me: Oh, and, search Xenophilia.


	484. Chapter 484

Q: Aura: *at home, cuddling with Aurora*

A: Aurora: *Starts coughing*

Me: And, yes, THE CREATOR, I cried when I watched it. I also cried when I read the fanfiction.


	485. Chapter 485

Q: Troll Broly: ...uh... Nova! Where's the nearest hospital?!

Nova: I'll transport you there, rather than show you. *teleports Sai and Tina to the hospital*

A: *They soon come out of the hospital with a newborn anthro pony*


	486. Chapter 486

Too many questions are coming in at once. I'm not answering any more questions tonight.


	487. Chapter 487

I won't be able to answer any questions fro a while, I'm currently watching mlp season 4 episode 13, and right after, I'm going to do a reading of Broly's Equestrian attack. It will be on both of my channels, Matthew Schultz, and Speedy spark.


	488. Chapter 488

I'm back.

Q: Aura: Are you okay Aurora?

A: Aurora: I'm not sure, my stomach really hurts. *Coughs up blood*


	489. Chapter 489

Q: Stargazer: Well I'm tired want to go home?

A: Speedy spark: Sure.


	490. Chapter 490

Q: Hey, Matthew. I got a Cresselia and named it Luna just for you. You want it?

A: I'm going to need your friend code again, sorry.

*Future Rare mind, and future Ember, have already headed back to the future*


	491. Chapter 491

Q: stargazer: *opens portal* lets go

A: Speedy spark: Teleports the kids through it, and carries Stargaze through it, bridal style.


	492. Chapter 492

Q: Stargazer: *Rests in Speedy's arms and falls asleep*

A: Speedy spark: Places Stargazer on the bed.


	493. Chapter 493

Q: Aura: Aurora! *carries her bridal style and flies her to the hospital*

A: Aurora: Aura, I'm scared.


	494. Chapter 494

Q: Aura: Don't worry, we're going to find what's happening to you.

A: *After all the stuff that they need to do* *The doctor came out of the room*

Doctor: Aura, apparently, your wife's been damaged by the amount of times that she gave birth.


	495. Chapter 495

Q: Aura: Will she live?

A: Doctor: Most likely. Although, she needs minor surgery.


	496. Chapter 496

Q: *morning* stargazer: good morning speedy

A: Speedy spark: Good morning, my love.


	497. Chapter 497

Q: Okay, thank you.

A: *After the operation* *The operation was a complete success*


	498. Chapter 498

Q: Aura: How do you feel Aurora?

A: Aurora: I'm in a bit of pain from the surgery. But I'm going to be okay.


	499. Chapter 499

Q: Aura: *holds her hand* I'm really sorry for what happened to you. Its my fault that this happened to you... I'm sorry.

A: Aurora: It's okay. After all, I wanted to give you a really big family. *Pulls Aura down, and forces him into a kiss*


	500. Chapter 500

Q: Aura: *kisses her back* And I'm grateful for you and the kids. *continues to kiss her*

A: Aurora: Also, the doctor removed my womb, so when I get out of here, and get some rest, it'll be you, and me, in bed, but we won't be sleeping.


	501. Chapter 501

Q: THE CREATOR:I use my 3DS to go to this place, so I have to find a piece of paper and write the code down and i'm tired right now, so could you just look through the reviews until you find it?

A: Okay.


	502. Chapter 502

Q: Aura: I'm not leaving your side, I'm staying right here with you.

A: Auroura: Thank you.

*The doctor comes in*

Doctor: I'm afraid I have some bad news.


	503. Chapter 503

Q: Aura: *starts trembling with fear* W-what is it?

A: Doctor: We accidentally damaged her spine during surgery. She'll never walk again.


	504. Chapter 504

Q: Troll Broly: Cool baby you got there. But, Unfortunately for you, Sai, you're going to be traveling the Universe searching for 4 more people I deem worthy of becoming my pupils so I can train you and them to be new Guardians of the Universe.

A: Sai: Alright.


	505. Chapter 505

Q: Aura: She can't walk? That doesn't matter. As long as she's alive I'll always love even if she can't walk. *Kisses Aurora and hugs her*

A: Doctor: We already have a wheelchair fitted for her. And she'll be out of here by tomorrow.


	506. Chapter 506

Q: Troll Broly: Bye guys! See you in about a million centuries! Don't worry, Tina. There's no time here, so it'll be a lot shorter for you than it'll be for us.

A: Sai: Thank goodness I used the Dragon balls to make myself immortal.


	507. Chapter 507

Q: Aura: Is that all that you have to tell us?

A: Doctor: Yes. *Leaves*

Aurora: I can't wait to get home.


	508. Chapter 508

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you find my friend code yet?

Troll Broly: Try to keep up. *flies away so fast that it looks like he teleported*

Ember: *yawns* Jesus how long has it been since I last slept?

Nova: *reads her mind* About a month and a half.

Ember: ... dayum gurl... *falls over, unconscious*

A: Me: Yes, but it was incorrect.

*Meanwhile, in the future*

Future Rare mind: *Gently places future on the couch, and begins to rub her belly*


	509. Chapter 509

Q: Stargazer: *gives him a big hug*

A: Speedy spark: *Hugs back*


	510. Chapter 510

Q: Future Ember: So how much longer do you think it's gonna take for the little bundle of joy to come out?

A: Future Rare mind: I don't know.

*The baby kicks*

Me: You're the one who decides when it comes out.


	511. Chapter 511

Q: Aura: Yes, but right now you need to rest


	512. Chapter 512

Q: Aura: Yes, but right now you need to rest.

A: Aurora: Okay.


	513. Chapter 513

Q: Future Ember: Hopefully soon, because I can't do anything anymore without getting kicked by the little butt every 2 seconds.

A: Future Rare mind: *Kisses future Ember's belly*


	514. Chapter 514

Yo, THE CREATOR. I just decided to give you my friend code. 0748 - 3415 - 3722


	515. Chapter 515

Q: *the baby kicks Future Rare Mind in the face through Future Ember's belly* Future Ember: See what I mean?

A: Future Rare mind: Ow! *Eyes slowly fade to grey, and starts walking to the door, in a way that made him look as if he was a zombie*


	516. Chapter 516

Q: Future Ember: Uhh... you ok?

A: Future Rare mind: Must... retreve... the... sword...


	517. Chapter 517

Is anyone there?


	518. Chapter 518

Q: Future Ember: I'm sorry?

A: Future Rare mind: Follow... me...


	519. Chapter 519

Q: Future Ember: ...whyyyy?

A: Future Rare mind: *Grabs her arm* *They eventually come across a women beside a sword in the ground*

?: Hello.

Future Rare mind: *Turns back to normal* Where are we?


	520. Chapter 520

Q: *the next morning at the hospital*

Aura: She's still sleeping.

*walks out of the room and then comes back with a bowl of soup*

A: *The doctor comes in, with a wheelchair*


	521. Chapter 521

I have to get to class.


	522. Chapter 522

I'm back.


	523. Chapter 523

Q: *the next morning at the hospital*

Aura: She's still sleeping *walks out of the room and then comes back with a bowl of soup*

A: A nurse comes into the room, with a wheelchair.


	524. Chapter 524

Q: Future Ember: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHERE ARE WE?!" YOU DRAGGED ME HERE! WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT ANYWAYS?!

A: ?: That was because of me.


	525. Chapter 525

Q: Aura: Thank you. Aurora, wake up. I brought you soup.

Aurora: *Wakes up*


	526. Chapter 526

Q: Future Ember: I'm like 2 minutes away from labor, and NOW you decide to do this?! What did you even need us for anyway?!

A: ?: Rare mind is the one, choosen to pull this magical sword from the ground.


	527. Chapter 527

Q: Future Ember: And i'm destined to burn you to a crisp!

A: Future Rare mind: *Grabs the sword*

(Music: Gohan powers up theme)

Future Rare mind: *Pulls on it*


	528. Chapter 528

Q: Future Ember: Can we hurry this up?

A: Future Rare mind: *Pulls the sword* *It was a wide edged sword*


	529. Chapter 529

Q: Future Ember: *summons the two Zero Gear Keyblades that Roxas uses* How about a little duel after the little guy gets out of my stomach?

A: Future Rare mind: *Picks Ember up, bridal style, and carries her to the hospital*


	530. Chapter 530

Q: Future Ember: Let's get the little dude out of me so I don't look like a f*** anymore.

A: *After all that stuff, future Rare flame was born. He looks exactly like present Rare flame*


	531. Chapter 531

Q: Future Ember: Well that was painful. But worth it.

A: Future Rare mind: He's amazing.


	532. Chapter 532

Q: Future Ember: Yeah. *passes out*

A: Future Rare mind: *Waits for her to wake up*


	533. Chapter 533

I have to get to class.


	534. Chapter 534

I'm back.

Q: 3 HOURS LATER Future Ember: *starts to wake up*

A: Future Rare mind: Hey, sleeping beauty.


	535. Chapter 535

Q: Future Ember: Hey, Awake Handsom.

A: *Later*

Future Rare mind: *You ready?*


	536. Chapter 536

Q: Aura: *hands her the bowl of soup* There you go *kisses her on the cheek*

A: Aurora: *Eats the soup* Aura, can you please help me into my wheelchair?


	537. Chapter 537

Q: Of course dear *carries Aurora and places her on the wheelchair*

A: Aurora: Thank you, honey.


	538. Chapter 538

Q: Of course dear *carries Aurora and places her on the wheelchair*

A: Aurora: Thank you, honey.


	539. Chapter 539

Q: THE CREATOR:Sorry for taking so long, I was on youtube.

Future Ember: The little guy is finally out. No more kicking, WOO! Oh God it hurts to cheer.

A: *I lash at her, with my sword*


	540. Chapter 540

Q: Future Ember: *summons Duel Zero Gear Keyblades and blocks it* Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh?

A: Future Rare mind: *Cuts right through the key blade* Oh my god... *Eyes go wide*


	541. Chapter 541

Q: Future Ember: No biggie. These Keyblades regenerate. *sees that Rare Mind accidentally impaled her with the giant sword* Oh there's the biggie. *falls unconscious from the lack of blood*

A: Future Rare mind: *Heals her*


	542. Chapter 542

Q: Future Ember: *jumps out of the bed and gets in a battle stance*

A: Future Rare mind: *Crying* I'm so sorry.


	543. Chapter 543

Q: Future Ember: No biggie. Just give me a warning when ya wanna throw down.

A: Future Rare mind: *Dries his eyes* Okay.


	544. Chapter 544

I have to get to class.


	545. Chapter 545

I'm back.


	546. Chapter 546

Q: Future Ember: *kicks him into a wall* That was payback.

A: Future Rare mind: I deserved that...


	547. Chapter 547

Q: Future Ember: Now we're even.

A: Future Rare mind: I think you broke my wings...


	548. Chapter 548

Q: Future Ember: Which is why you can heal

A: Future Rare mind: It's not that simple with wings.


	549. Chapter 549

Q: Future Ember: Since when was life simple?

A: Future Rare mind: I'm going to the hospital to get my wings fixed.


	550. Chapter 550

Aura, you there?


	551. Chapter 551

Q: Future Ember: That bad, huh?

A: Future Rare mind: Actually, that's the only way wings can get fixed.


	552. Chapter 552

I'm done for tonight.


	553. Chapter 553

Sorry about taking so long, I was at a friend's house.

Q: Future Ember: Or you could warp time around your wings and turn back time around just your wings until a time before they were broken, but only Nova has time powers that advanced.

A: Future Rare mind: My wings require a delecite touch.


	554. Chapter 554

QFuture Ember: Why don't you just rip them off and grow new ones? It's not that difficult. *grows blood-red angel wings* See? I can do it and I wasn't even born with these... neither do I know how I just did that...

A: Future Rate mind: Fine, But I can't do it myself. Make it quick.


	555. Chapter 555

Q: Future Ember: What are you talking about? They're already off! *points to the ground where Future Rare Mind's wings are* OR ARE THEY? *points to Future Rare Minds back, where another pair of wings sprouted* Haha, mindfuck for the win.

A: Future Rare mind: *Eyes go derped*


	556. Chapter 556

Q: Aura: *Exits the hospital and starts pushing Aurora's wheel chair to their house* You know it make feel bad to see you like this Aurora.

A: Aurora: *Smiles* It's not your fault.


	557. Chapter 557

Q: Future Ember: Hehe. No wonder Troll Broly loves mindfucking people! It's fun!

THE CREATOR: Watch Spingleblab gets a Horrible new job and Spingebills partially lare christmas time antics. Both of these are by Sinnedtragedy98

A: Me: I already watched them.


	558. Chapter 558

Q: I feel like it is my fault, I never wanted anything bad to happen to you and now you can't walk...

A: Aurora: Aura, please, stop. It's my fault. I wanted to give you a big family.


	559. Chapter 559

Q: THE CREATOR: Ok... than watch Slendermans documentary drives you insane.

Future Ember: I wonder if I can actually use these angel wings to fly...

A: Me: PLEASE! NOT ANOTHER HORROR VIDEO!


	560. Chapter 560

Q: THE CREATOR: It's a Youtube Poop.

Future Ember: *yells in Future Rare Minds ear* EARTH- er- EQUESTRIA TO RARE MIND!

A: Me: Oh.

Future Rare mind: AAAAAHHHH! *Goes into a corner, and cowers*


	561. Chapter 561

Q: Future Ember: *sigh*

A: Future Rare mind: *Brings out his sword* I WON'T LET NAZO GET ME!


	562. Chapter 562

Q: Future Ember: Both Nazo's are dead, you idiot.

A: Future Rare mind: Oh yeah... I forgot that I killed them.


	563. Chapter 563

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you watch the Slenderman Youtube poop?

Future Ember: OR DID YOU?!

A: Me: Yes, I watched it. What game do you think the game grumps should play next?

Flashback: Future Rare mind was covered in harmonic Nazo's blood, and his corps without a head.

Future Rare mind: DIE! *Blasts chaotic Nazo into oblivion*

End of flashback.

Future Rare mind: Yeah. I'm pretty sure I did.


	564. Chapter 564

Q: THE CREATOR:Me: I want them to play Persona 3 or Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. But Persona 3 is long as hell and KH 358/2 days doesn't get that good until Day 200 so they'll probably get bored of those games before they get to the good parts.

Future Ember: Really now? Then lets see what's behind doooooor number 1! *a door appears and opens, revealing Harmonic and Chaotic Nazo*

H. Nazo: How did we get here?

C. Nazo: Who cares? Now that we're back, lets destroy everything aga-

Future Ember: *stretches out angel wings and each wing wraps around a Nazo, cutting off their powers* Man these wings are useful.

C. Nazo: Why can't I use my powers?!

Future Ember: The feathers of my wings drain energy. As long as you're making contact with my wings, you won't be doing anything. Such as stopping me from ripping you both in half if you try to get free.

Nazo's: ...

Future Ember: That's what I thought. Man I can't believe the entire world used to be afraid of these guys, eh Rare Mind? Maybe we could try to reform them. It would be like how the Z Warriors reformed Majin Buu. Don't worry about them, they're harmless. I could end them right now without batting an eye if I wanted to. *tightens wings, making the Nazo's stiffen*

Future Rare mind: *Pins harmonic Nazo against a wall*


	565. Chapter 565

Q: Future Ember: Relaxr Rarey. I've already got them trapped. They're harmless right now. Now are you two gonna cooperate? Or am I going to have to crush every bone on your bodies?

C. Nazo: WE'LL NEVER LISTEN TO WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!

Future Ember: You call me a weakling? Which one of us is trapped and unable to move or they'll be crushed to death?

C. Nazo: Why I oughta...

H. Nazo: Give it up, C. She's got us trapped and you provoking her isn't going to help anyone.

C. Nazo: Rrrghh.

Future Ember: I can see Harmonic is the brains out of the two of you. Although Rarey has a bigger grudge against you than Chaotic. You two have caused a lot of death and destruction while you were around before, and that is not going to go unpunished. *turns to Future Rare Mind* Feel free to beat their faces in for as long as you like. Keep them alive though. I'm still trying to reform them. I'll have my revenge for them killing my family later. Watch out for my wings while you're beating their faces in! I still need to hold the Nazo's back with them!

A: Future Rare mind: Harmonic Nazo, you caused my father's death. If you harm one hair on my wife, you'll end up without a head. Same goes for you, chaotic Nazo.


	566. Chapter 566

Q: H. Nazo: I think we're the ones who have to be afraid of GETTING harmed by her right now.

C. Nazo: *bites Embers wing*

Future Ember: Oww! Oh that's it! *puts Harmonic Nazo down, traps Chaotic Nazo with both wings, and summons her Duel Zero Gear Keyblades* You're going down!

H. Nazo: *leans over to Future Rare Mind* How much you wanna bet that Chaotic is going to be a bloody pile of limbs in less than 2 seconds?

C. Nazo: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! H. Nazo: I'm on whatever side is winning.

A: Future Rare mind: *Takes chaotic Nazo, and pins him against a wall, and ounces him in the head, him brains were splattered everywhere*

Me: By the way, harmonic Nazo's a pony.


	567. Chapter 567

Q: THE CREATOR: Huh. I always just imagined him as a rainbow colored version of Nazo. Also, I think that the original Nazo is much stronger. I'm talking about his normal form too.

Future Ember: THAT WAS MY KILL! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!

C. Nazo: *regenerates head* I'm back.

Future Ember: *grabs him with her wings, rips him in half, and turns both halves of his body into ash and starts panting heavily*

H. Nazo: *backs away slowly*

A: Future Rare mind: If you hurt Ember, you're next.


	568. Chapter 568

Q: H. Nazo: Right now i'm more worried about her hurting me...

A: Future Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	569. Chapter 569

Q: Future Ember: He should be afraid of me. But i'll let him live just because he hasn't done anything to agitate me since he was revived, unlike his chaotic counterpart, who dearly paid for it.

H. Nazo: Meh. I never really liked him anyways.

Future Ember: ...what?

H. Nazo: Yeah, he was kind of a d***.

A: Future Rare mind: Yeah, after he betrayed you, I'm not surprised.


	570. Chapter 570

Q: THE CREATOR: Watch Giga Horn Breaker.

Future Ember: Just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't beat you to a pulp.

H. Nazo: Wait, what did I do?! Future Ember: Well nothing really exept that you KILLED 90 PERCENT OF THE POPULATION!

H. Nazo: In my defense, most of that was Chaotics doing. Future Ember: Not my problem. *cracks knuckles and menacingly walks towards Harmonic Nazo*

A: Future Rate mind: *Grips his chest in pain*


	571. Chapter 571

Q: Aura: And I'm grateful for you and our family.

A: Aurora: I love you, Aura.


	572. Chapter 572

Q: Future Ember: You ok?

A: Harmonic Nazo: He's about to suffer the same fate as his father.


	573. Chapter 573

Q: Aura: I love you too.

A: *Later at their house*

*Aura, and Aurora were making out*


	574. Chapter 574

Sorry for taking so long, I was at a funeral.

Q: Future Ember: Pfft. I created a respawn machine right over there. *points to a metal platform in the corner* Watch this. *puts a finger to her head and shoots a laser through her head, but reappears standing on the metal platform* The only thing that's going to kill me or Rare Mind is aging.

THE CREATOR: I'm trying to reform Harmonic Nazo into a good guy. I also want to show him that he's not the super-being that he thinks he is by showing him the past versions of our characters. Also, did you watch Giga Horn Breaker?

A: Future Rare mind: It's the heart virus!

Me: Sorry, I haven't watched it yet, but I will now.


	575. Chapter 575

Q: THE CREATOR: I'm sorry for your loss. My dad died when I was 9.

Future Ember: Well when you die, you'll reappear over on that machine without the virus. As for you, Harmonic Nazo, you're on this close to ending up like Chaotic Nazo.

A: Chaotic Nazo's ashes reform, into chaotic Nazo.

Me: And yes, I just watched it.


	576. Chapter 576

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you like it?

Future Ember: *grabs Chaotic Nazo with one of her wings and starts crushing him to death*

A: Future Rare mind: PLEASE! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!


	577. Chapter 577

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you like it?!

Future Ember: *shoots a laser through Future Rare Minds head and his body disappears ans reappears on the Respawn Machine without the virus* Feel better?

A: Me: 9/10

Future Rare mind: Muck better. *Hugs future Ember*


	578. Chapter 578

Q: Future Ember: Hehe.

THE CREATOR: Is there any video you would give a 10/10 to?

A: Future Rare mind: *Kisses her*

Me: YouTube poop it pays to have a Pikachu. But it was removed.


	579. Chapter 579

Q: THE CREATOR: What about Nazo Unleashed? That thing has been around for years, but it's still better than anything i'll ever make. Even if I am doing drawings instead of sprites.

A: Me: Well, yeah... That one is a 10/10


	580. Chapter 580

Q: THE CREATOR: Just out of curiosity, ...how would you rate my Sonic The Hedgehog - Two Worlds Collide? Be honest. You won't hurt my feelings.

Future Ember: Imma run over to the Pokemon Dimension real quick. You want anything?

A: Me: 11/10

Future Rare mind: Could you please get me a max revive? *Hands future Ember some money*


	581. Chapter 581

Q: THE CREATOR: *eyes widen* Wow, really? Over Nazo Unleashed?

Future Ember: *gives the money back and pulls out a golden card* This was given to me by Arceus himself. It has unlimited money in it. Was there a certain Pokemon you wanted? I could just ask Arceus to make you an Egg of it, you know.

H. Nazo: How do you have all this?

Future Ember: It's part of my O.F.P.

H. Nazo: Your what?

Future Ember: It stands for Overpowered Fancharacter Policy. If I'm not overpowered enough by power standards, than I have to be overpowered in some other area. In this case, i'm friends with the God of all Pokemon. So, like I was saying, is there a certain Pokemon you wanted? I'm coming back with a full team anyways. You'll get your Max Revive too, I promise.

A: Future Rare mind: Actually, there's something that I need to use it for, in the past.

Me: Yes, I live sprite videos.


	582. Chapter 582

Q: Future Ember: Lemme guess. Your dad? Sorry to tell ya, but those Revives don't work that way. They can fully heal any kind of injury and sickness, but they can't actually bring back the dead. But don't worry. One of the Pokemon i'm asking for is a Xerneas, aka the Life Pokemon. She could probably revive your dad, but since she's going to be a newborn, i'm pretty sure that's the best we'll get until she's older and more experienced.

A: Future Rare mind: It's not for that.


	583. Chapter 583

Q: Future Ember: What's it for?

THE CREATOR: Search Lssj5 Limiter Cut Broly VS Legendary Chuck Norris by Themattlocalypse

A: Future Rare mind: I'm going to bring Celebi back to life, then use it to cure her cancer.


	584. Chapter 584

Q: Future Ember: *teleports away and reappears with 6 Pokemon Eggs and a Max Revive* Here ya go. Once these eggs hatch, my team will be Darkrai, Mew, Genesect, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Xerneas.

A: Future Rare mind: *Warps to the past, and back*


	585. Chapter 585

Q: Future Ember: So how'd it go?

A: Future Rare mind: Cool.


	586. Chapter 586

Q: Future Ember: So where's Celibi?

THE CREATOR: Did you watch Ssj5 Limiter Cut Broly VS Legendary Chuck Norris?

A: *Back in the past* Rare mind was hugging Celebi and Ember.


	587. Chapter 587

Q: Future Ember: I meant in this timeline?

A: Celebi: *Comes in*

Future Rare mind: You tell me.


	588. Chapter 588

Q: Future Ember: I guess.

THE CREATOR: So did you watch it?

A: Future Rare mind: *Hugs them*

Me: Yes, and please, don't stop reviewing. The others barely review. And Stargazer also stopped.


	589. Chapter 589

Q: THE CREATOR: I won't unless you keep taking 3 hours to update.

Future Ember: Wait, where did Harmonic Nazo go?

A: Me: Sorry about that. My Gmail's supposed to update automatically, but it doesn't.

: *Blasts future Rare mind's head off*


	590. Chapter 590

Q: *future Rare Mind reappears on the Respawn Machine with his head fully intact*

Future Ember: Nice try, but no.

A: Harmonic Nazo: Dammit!

Me: Search Pinkie pie learns a new word dramatic reading.


	591. Chapter 591

Q: THE CREATOR: Then you search Night of mlp.

A: Me: Okay, also, could you please subscribe to my channel?


	592. Chapter 592

Q: Aura: Name the best scene in any of the Dragon Ball Z series.

A: Me: When Goku went ssj3 for the first time.

*Aura, and Aurora were currently making out*


	593. Chapter 593

Q: THE CREATOR: My Youtube channel has been acting up again. Why do you think I haven't uploaded anything in forever? GET YOUR S*** TOGETHER, YOUTUBE!

Future Ember: So, Celibi. I don't think we've been aquainted in this timeline.

A: Future Celebi: I'm Celebi. And you are?


	594. Chapter 594

Q: Future Ember: I am Ember. Rare Minds wife.

A: Celebi: *Looks sad* Oh. Okay.


	595. Chapter 595

Q: Aura: *sigh* Can't imagine anything better to do than spending time with you Aurora...

A: Aurora: I love you so much, Aura.


	596. Chapter 596

Q: Future Ember: What's wrong?

A: Future Celebi: I'm just sad that he's already in a relationship.


	597. Chapter 597

Q: Future Ember: Oh, so you had eyes for him as well?

A: Future Celebi: Yes.


	598. Chapter 598

Q: Future Ember: Then there's obviously going to be a problem. Rare Mind? What do you think?

A: Future Rare mind: *Actually, here in Equestria, males can have harems of up to 6 females, but I wouldn't do that without your permission.


	599. Chapter 599

Q: THE CREATOR: Watch Cdi- Pokemon Tournament Episode 6 Preview. IT'S SO AWESOME!

Future Ember: Well let's see what she can do on the battlefield, eh?

A: Me: First, I have to clean the basement.

Future Celebi: *Gulps*


	600. Chapter 600

Q: Future Ember: *spreads wings and summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the Keyblades that Roxas uses, and gets into a battle stance* You're a Pokemon! You can fight!

A: Future Celebi: *Uses psychic*


	601. Chapter 601

Q: Future Ember: *teleports out of it, grabs Celibi with her wings, jumps in the air and throws her to the ground, kicks her into the air, hacks away at her with the keyblades, axe kicks her to the ground, and stomps on her so hard that it shakes the ground for a second*

A: Celebi: *Faints*


	602. Chapter 602

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you watch it?

Future Ember: And that settles that.

A: Me: No, I just fineshed cleaning the basement. And right before you decided to force me to watch it, I was watching Ratchetness's last reaction. So I'm going to watch that first.

Future Rare mind: What just happened?


	603. Chapter 603

Q: THE CREATOR: Not forcing you. I can't just teleport myself all the way to Canada and point a pistol at your head, can I? No. So I'm not, nor can I, forcing you to do anything.

Future Ember: I just pwned her, that's what happened.

A: Me: Do I have a choice in whether I look it up or not?

Future Rare mind: *Picks future Celebi up*


	604. Chapter 604

Q: THE CREATOR: I would like you to because it's epic.

Future Ember: So what's gonna happen with her?

A: Me okay, I watched it. And it was awesome.

Future Rare mind: I don't know.

Future Celebi: *Wakes up* I'll get out of your lives. *Files away, crying*


	605. Chapter 605

Q: THE CREATOR: See? Would I lie to you when I say something is awesome? Also, you can totally expect to see Final Link Nukem and his Omega Reflect Shield in the next Universe tournament.

Future Ember: *flies up to Celibi* Hold up, now. What level are you anyways? Because i'm making my own Pokemon team once my eggs hatch. How bout we get you to Lv. 100 and have a rematch. You probably still won't match my power then, but i'll just have a 1 on 1 Pokemon battle with you. If you win then, you can stay with us. So how bout it, Celly?

A: Future Celebi: Can I also be with Rare mind in addition to you?


	606. Chapter 606

Me: By the way, THE CREATOR, what was your favorite part of Pinkie pie learns a new word?


	607. Chapter 607

Q: THE CREATOR: The part where she said f***.

Future Ember: Whatever boats your float.

A: Future Rare mind: Hey, Ember, I just got a letter, inviting us to the first universe team tournament.


	608. Chapter 608

Q: Future Ember: Sweet. So we can finally do this as a tag team, huh? About time.

THE CREATOR: Search Hearths warming derp.

A: *Later, at the tournament*

Announcer: Our first battle will be Sai and Troll Broly, vs Mallio, and Weegie!

Million: *Punches Troll Broly, and sends him flying*

Me: I have something really awesome planned. So don't have Troll Broly kill Mallio, or Weegie.


	609. Chapter 609

Q: THE CREATOR: If it's Final Malleo and Weegee than I can understand. Those guys are overpowered as hell! But why Troll Broly? You know how unbeatable he is!

A: Me: The battle isn't over yet.

Mallio, and Weegie both gang up on Troll Broly, and rip him in half.

Announcer: Oh! A brutal end to Troll Broly! It's up to Sai to try and finish the battle!

Sai: No... How could they do this? Troll Broly, you were like a father to me, and they killed you. I feel it slipping! And I won't watch this ANY MOOOOOOOORRRRREEE

(Music: Gohan rage theme)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sai: *Unlocks lssj9999*

Me: I need you to take over as Mallio, and Weegie.


	610. Chapter 610

Q: Weegee and Malleo do a dual death scream omega blast (like the one Weegee used to destroy the ultimate Reflect Shield only twice as powerful)

A: Sai: *Reflects it, like it was nothing, and destroys every cell in Mallio's body* Is that all you got?


	611. Chapter 611

Q: THE CREATOR: It's Malleo and Weegee. Also, killing isn't allowed in the Universe Tournament.

Malleo: *reforms* WRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! THE CREATOR: Malleo and Weegee can't talk either.

Weegee: GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW! *they fuse together to create Malleegee and go into their final form to create Final Malleegee*

Final Malleegee: WRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Troll Broly: *reforms* Hah! I can't be killed that easily! Or at all, really. Hmph. Now I will show you why i'm the most overpowered fancharacter of all time! *turns Lssj Limiter Cut Omega Infinity Super Hyper Chuck Norris God Overlimit Troll Broly*

Troll Broly: Yeah, i'll just stick to Final Troll Broly.

THE CREATOR Watch Best of game grumps December 2013 and January 2014

A: Sai: Umm... Troll Broly, did you hear what I said about you being like a father to me?


	612. Chapter 612

Q: Troll Broly: NOPE! *trollface* Just kidding, yeah I heard you.

A: Sai: *Hands Troll Broly a potara earing, then puts one on his left ear* This way, we can defeat them.


	613. Chapter 613

I'm going to bed.


	614. Chapter 614

I'm back.

Q: Troll Broly: That would be kind of awkward considering the difference in size and muscle mass... SO WHY THE HELL NOT! *puts the earring on* MAH BAHDEH IS REHDEH!

A: *They fuse together*

?: I am Troll Brai!


	615. Chapter 615

Q: Final Malleegee: *does the Death Scream Blast*

A: Troll Brai: *Reflects it at him, like it was nothing* KAME... HAME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Defeats final Mallegie*


	616. Chapter 616

Q: Announcer: Our next battle is Link Nukem and Ray VS Present Ember and Rare Mind!

Ember: Well... we're f*cked...

A: Rare mind: *Bangs his head against a wall*


	617. Chapter 617

Q: Ember: Hey, don't get your skull broken until the match!

A: Rare mind: *Steps into the arena*


	618. Chapter 618

Q: Link Nukem: Let's rock. *turns into Final Link Nukem*

Ray: *turns into Infinity Ray and uses Immortal Susano at the same time*

A: Rare mind: *Puts his hand to his mouth*


	619. Chapter 619

I need to get to class.


	620. Chapter 620

I'm back.


	621. Chapter 621

Q: Ember: Let's do thi- *gets knocked out in one punch by Link Nukem*

Link Nukem: Damn i'm good.

Ray: Wow, this is going to be easier than I thought...

A: Rare mind: *Bites down, and becomes a titan*


	622. Chapter 622

Q: Ray: *picks up Rare Mind and breaks his titan body over Ray's knee and burns both halves to ashes* Yeeeahhh, no. *stomps on Rare Mind.

A: Rare mind: *Coughs up blood*

Me: Sorry for taking so long, my dad wanted to show me a video, and Rare mind is not going to loose. This time, he is going to win. His self esteem is already at an all time low, and your characters won't lower it anymore. He's always been the one to get pwned. So just this once, he's going to win the universe tournament. Just this once.


	623. Chapter 623

Q: THE CREATOR: Well if you wanted Rare Mind to win this time, you should have told me before. I would have given him weaker opponents to fight. But c'mon man! I already made him fight Link Nukem and Ray! And I-...wait...

Nova: THIS MATCH IS POSTPONED UNTIL THE SEMI- FINALS, NOW DO A DIFFERENT MATCH! UNTIL THEN, BOTH TEAMS GO ON!

THE CREATOR: I'm such a genius. Also, did you watch If Bo Burnham was on Mlp?

A: Me: Yes. I did. Also, did you know, that there's a woman in Asia, who beats her baby, because it cries?

Rare mind: *Teleports away*


	624. Chapter 624

Q: THE CREATOR: No, nor did I want to know that, nor did that have anything to do with this.

Ember: *wakes up* Did we win? *falls back unconscious*

A: Me: Remember that sword that future Rare mind found?


	625. Chapter 625

Q: THE CREATOR: You mean Future Rare Mind?

A: Me: Yes. It gives him unimaginable power. Pier that he hasn't unlocked yet. Also, present Rare mind is going to get the same sword.


	626. Chapter 626

Q: THE CREATOR: Ok. Then I guess i'll just have to give my characters a random uber power-up. Also, what are your opinions on the new Sonic game and TV show, Sonic Boom? I like it except the designs. It's a good thing this game isn't cannon or I don't know what I would do... the gameplay seems cool and the cartoon still has the same voice actors and has pretty good graphics. The only thing I don't like is the design of the characters. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, LOOK AT KNUCKLES!

A: Me: No. You aren't going to keep your characters more powerful than mine. Rare mind will become the most powerful. This is my Q&A, and that's another thing that I'm taking back.


	627. Chapter 627

Q: Aura: I'm back from important stuff, so what did miss?

A: Me: It's the universe tournament. You need to team up with another character.


	628. Chapter 628

I'll be back later.


	629. Chapter 629

I'm back.

Q: Aura: Okay... *smiles* I have friend named Night Fang the Wolf he'll be joining us now.

A: Me: Kay.


	630. Chapter 630

Q: THE CREATOR: Heh. You think it's that easy? You not only need to give your characters powers, but also a decent backstory. Let me tell you Ray's...

A lone, red, hedgehog with yellow eyes, spiked up hair to the sides and top, a red jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and black sneakers, no older than 12 was sitting under a tree in the middle of a rainstorm. Why was he there of all places during a rainstorm you may ask? It's because he has nowhere left to go. He was exiled from his village at the age of 5 because of his powers.  
*flashback*  
Village Elder: He cannot be allowed to stay alive! He is a danger to us all!  
Ray's Mother: He saved the entire village from those Eggman robots!  
Ray's Father: Please, sire, he's just a child!  
Village Elder: ...very well. I will spare your son...  
Ray's Mother: Thank you sire, thank you so-  
Village Elder: AT THE COST OF YOUR LIVES!  
Ray's Father: What?! You can't just-  
Ray's father is cut off by archers filling the room and shooting him and Ray's Mother to death.  
*flashback ends*  
Ray: *sigh* Why couldn't have I just been exiled? Why did he have to kill them? I would have rather been kicked out than to be left on the streets to take care of myself and scavage for any scraps of food I found lying around... the villagers don't help either...  
*flashback*  
Ray: Please... sir... i'm so hungry... I can barely move...  
Villager: *picks Ray up by the front of his shirt* Why should I give my food to a freak like you?! *throws Ray against a wall and beats him up until the Villager couldn't anymore*

Ray had already lost consciousness in the first 10 minutes of that.  
*flashback ends*  
Ray: I saved them all... so why do they hate me?! *gets up and screams to the heavens* WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO THEM?! *sits back down and starts silently crying until he crys himself to sleep*  
*4 years later*  
Ray had trained himself to the best of his ability, managing to mostly control his powers over fire as best as he could. Even if the villagers didn't like it, Ray had become the village protector, hoping that he could gain some respect from the village. Alas, it was not to be. He didn't give up though. This place was his home, and he would protect it. Even if the people hated him. But one day, everything changed...  
?: Hello? I was told that there was a pyrokinetic here?  
Ray: Who are you? And what's a pyro...whatever?  
Blaze: *rolls eyes* I'm Blaze. Blaze the Cat, and a pyrokinetic is someone that has the power over fire.  
Ray: Oh, well that's me! Wait! *jumps back* You're going to beat me now, aren't you? Well you're going to have to catch me first!  
Blaze: Wait, i'm not going to beat you!  
Ray: *raises eyebrow* Really?  
Blaze: Really. Why would you think I would try to?  
Ray: Everyone in the village does.  
Blaze: If they do, then why do you stay here?  
Ray: I thought that if I became the village protector, than the people would respect me...  
Blaze: Did it?  
Ray: No...  
Blaze: How long have you been trying?  
Ray: The past 5 years.  
Blaze: WHAT?! Alright, that's it! Tell. Me. Everything.  
Ray: Alright.  
(one explanation later)  
Blaze: Those heartless monsters... how could they be so... there isn't even a word for how cruel these people are...  
Ray: Well-  
Ray was cut off by a soldier running up to them  
Ray: Is it time for the angry mob already? I thought that was on Wednesday.  
Soldier: The Village Elder has need of you.  
Blaze: He isn't going anywhere!  
Soldier: And who are you?  
Blaze: *pulls out a badge* I am Blaze the Cat of the Freedom Fighters, guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and princess of another world  
Me: It's true. Look up a playthrough of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure.  
Soldier: M-my apologies. Please come this way, your majesty.  
Me: This is getting kinda long, so i'm going to put the rest of this in the next review.

A: Me: So, what you're saying is, in MY Q&A, your OC's get to be stronger than MY OC's?


	631. Chapter 631

Q: THE CREATOR: *puts on sunglasses* That's how I roll. Now sit back down and enjoy the story.

Ray: So what do you need me for, "Oh great Elder"  
Blaze: Yes, I would like to hear this as well.  
Village Elder: And you are?  
Blaze: I am Blaze the Cat, member of the Freedom Fighters and guardian of the Sol Emeralds.  
Soldier: She asked to come along, sire.  
Village Elder: May I speak with you alone, Soldier?  
*they walk out of the room*  
Village Elder: Why did you bring her here?!  
Soldier: S-she's a member of the Freedom Fighters! I couldn't just say no!  
Village Elder: I told you to specifically bring the boy and him only!  
Soldier: Why did you need him again?  
Village Elder: I brought him here to end him the way his parents were, but now that the Freedom Fighter is here too, this was all ruined!  
Soldier: Can't you just kill her too?  
Village Elder: If I did, we'd have the entire league of Freedom Fighters on our hands!  
Soldier: Why don't you just let them leave? I'm sure the Freedom Fighters can make use of the boy's powers.  
Village Elder: The Villagers are getting out of hand. There are more and more riots every day and they won't stop until that boy is impales on a large stick and burned, and frankly, I would want it the same way.  
Blaze: Thank you for admitting that. I just recorded the entire thing and sent it to Freedom HQ. They should be here in about 2 minutes.  
Village Elder: WHY YOU... ALL FORCES COME FORTH AND KILL THOSE TWO!  
Soldier: I thought you said you didn't want to cause trouble with the Freedom Fighters!  
Village Elder: We're going down either way, but i'm not going anywhere until someone dies!  
*all the Sonic Characters break in through the window and surround Soldier and Village Elder*  
Sonic: Sorry, but that's going to have to go on hold. For, like, the rest of your life.  
Village Elder: How did you get past the guards so quickly?!  
Shadow: We had a little help from G. U. N.  
Rouge: It really wasn't that hard. You have swords, we have machine guns, you have pitchforks, we have weaponry that could turn this village into a crater in seconds.  
Village Elder: *pulls a knife out of his pocket and is about to throw it at Rouge, but a small fireball knocks it out of his hand*  
Sonic: Nice one, Blaze.  
Blaze: That wasn't me.  
Knuckles: But you're the only pyrokinetic out of all of us. How could that not have been you?  
Espio: There is another pyrokinetic here.  
Ray: That would be me.  
Village Elder: Oh Ray! I'm sorry for treating you so bad your entire life! Please get rid of them!  
Ray: *walks over to Village Elder and punches him into a wall* I don't take orders from useless fatasses. I'm pretty sure the entirety of today made me want nothing more than for this entire village to be burned down. *summons a fireball* STARTING WITH YO- *Blaze grabs his arm, looks him in the eyes and shakes her head* You're right. He's not worth the effort.  
*A G. U. N. soldier walks in*  
G. U. N. Soldier: The entire village has been locked in solitary confinement. Turns out they were secretly making Eggman robots here.  
Sonic: Any traces of the Egghead himself?  
G. U. N. Soldier: Unfortunately no.  
Ray: Wait, this village was in league with Eggman the entire time? Which means... *turns to the Village Elder* YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT THOSE EGG PAWNS ON A RAMPAGE IN THE OUTER AREAS OF THE VILLAGE! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS JUST TO GET REVENGE ON ME FOR DESTROYING YOUR ROBOTS!  
Amy: Why would he try to destroy part of his city?  
Village Elder: The outer city parts had no real use and we were low on supplies anyways, so I figured that the best way to fix this was to get rid of the outer city, as they were just taking up space and supplies.  
Ray: You... heartless... SON OF A WHORE! I'LL END YOU! *picks up the Village Elder, throws him through the roof, and shoots a fireball at him, blowing him to bits*  
Ray: *has a split second of satisfaction before realizing what he just did* I just...  
Shadow: You did.  
Blaze: *puts a hand on Ray's shoulder* Will you be ok?  
Ray: In a sick, dark way I actually got some satisfaction out of that.  
Knuckles: Not gonna lie, i'm pretty sure everyone in this room wanted to kill him too. Well, exept Sonic. The pacifistic bastard.  
Sonic: Just because I refuse to kill doesn't mean I can't beat everybody in this room!  
Shadow: Wanna put your money where your mouth is, faker?  
Sonic: Might I remind you of the 5 times i've beat you... out of the 5 times we've fought?  
Shadow: *looks away*  
Sonic: Heh. That's what I thought. Now as for you, Ray, how bout we get you your new room?  
Ray: You mean...?  
Sonic: Yep. *hands Ray a badge* Welcome to the Freedon Fighters.  
Me: Man, was that one a doosy or what? There's still one more part left, and boy is it a doosy! Just for a heads up, the next part is very tragic and sad. (as if there wasn't enough of that already. Ray never got a break back then, huh? So what did you think?

A: Me: You're just like my brother! He always gets his way! It's not fair! This is my Q&A! D':


	632. Chapter 632

Q: THE CREATOR:inOh quit your whining. Can I actually get a real opinion on Ray's story? Also, this part is the Finale and extemely sad, so prepare your anus.  
(2 years later)  
Ray had become one of the greatest members of the Freedom Fighters. Eggman never stood a chance anymore. It was kind of sad. Eventually Eggman stopped attacking all together and, after 2 months of searching, we gave up and assumed he quit. About time, huh? Ray and the others started using Freedom HQ as a hang-out spot rather than their headquarters nowadays. Ray and the others became great friends. Especially with Ray and Blaze to the point where they would trust the other with their life. Things on Mobius have been peaceful ever since the fall of Eggman. But how long would it last?  
Sonic: I like the whole World Peace thing, but it's kinda boring nowadays, huh guys?  
Knuckles: Agreed. I really wish that something would just pop up and we'd be needed again.  
(in a secret underground base)  
Eggman: You'll get your wish soon enough, Mobians.  
(2 weeks later)  
Sonic: Tails! Status report!  
Tails: There are swarms of Metal Sonics flying around everywhere! There are thousands of em!  
Knuckles: About time we got a challenge.  
Shadow: Looks like the Doctor finally decided to show his face.  
Ray: Let's move out, team!  
Everyone: Right!  
(at the site where all the Metal Sonics were)  
Eggman: OOOOHOHOHOHOHO!  
Ray: I could have done without hearing that ever again.  
Knuckles: Ditto.  
Eggman: Hello, Freedom Fighters! It's been far too long!  
Amy: It hasn't been long enough in my opinion. I was kind of liking not seeing your face.  
Eggman: Oh don't be like that, Pinkie.  
Amy: Don't call me that.  
Eggman: As you can see, i've built up quite an army.  
Sonic: How could we not see it?  
Eggman: Unlike what you might have expected, my goal isn't to overpower you by sheer numbers. *gets a sadistic grin* It's to strike as much fear into you as I can before you die! Metal Sonics! Fuse to create Mecha Overkill! *all of the Metal Sonics fuse together to create Mecha Overkill, a black version of Master Mecha*  
Eggman: Isn't he marvelous? He's my prized creation!  
Sonic: Tails! What does the scouter say about his power level?!  
Tails: I-it's... uncountable... there are so many numbers that I can't even count them!  
Sonic: You were supposed to say IT'S OVER 9000!  
Tails: Oh. Woops.  
Eggman: Mecha Overkill! Destroy them!  
Mecha Overkill: With this power... I can do anything... LIKE BRAKE FREE FROM YOUR GRASP! *shoots a laser at Eggman, turning him and his Eggmobile into dust*  
Sonic: Whoa! Now that's too far!  
Mecha Overkill: Too far? How's this for too far? *fires billions of lasers all over the planet and kills every living thing on the planet exept for the Freedom Fighters*  
Ray: You... monster...  
Mecha Overkill: It's in my name. I was built to kill, And I definitely overkilled this planet. But there are a few left over... *turns arms into swords and impales Amy's head* Who's next? *Mecha Madness begins to kill all of the Freedom Fighters exept Ray and Blaze before they can even blink*  
Ray: They're... all gone... I... WON'T FORGIVE YOU! *flies up to Mecha Overkill, but is backhanded to the ground*  
Mecha Overkill: You never stood a chance against me. Not you... nor this planet... but I feel as though there is no more enjoyment to be found here, so I'm afraid I have to say farewell. Now die. *fires a giant laser at Ray, but Blaze pushes him out of the way, taking the blast and the last image Ray sees of her is her body slowly being disintegrated by the beam before she and the beam completely disappear*  
Ray: No... no no no NO NO! *punches the ground* Everyone... gone... They're. All. Gone... he took everything from me... my friends and the person who meant more to me than anything... Blaze... Blaze... Blaze... *memories of the time he spent with Blaze begin to flood through his mind* I never even got to tell her that I-  
Mecha Overkill: That you loved her? Oh please. If you truly loved her, than you wouldn't have let her die. But you did. You're pathetic. If you can't even save the one that means the most to you, than how could you expect to save the entire planet? You're weak. You're pathetic. You're useless. You hold no place in the universe.

A voice spoke something in Ray's head  
?: Is there anything more painful than seeing those you love... die?  
At that moment Ray snapped. A dark aura surrounded him and started swirling around him, going faster and faster until the dark aura exploded into a giant bubble of dark energy. The very planet itself was turning pitch black from the pure dark energy eminating off of Ray. The pitch black spread faster and faster until Mobius was just a giant, pitch black ball that was shrinking and shrinking until it was comepletely absorbed by Ray.  
Master Mecha: I'm surprsied. I thought that you'd cherish the remainder of your planet.  
Ray: There was not a single living thing left on it. Why should I care about it? (TO BE CONTINUED)

A: Me: I don't care. I made this Q&A, so I can have full control of something. But you're taking that away from me. Every time I start something that I think I'll have full control over, someone comes in and takes it away from me. Why should this time be any different?


	633. Chapter 633

Q: LAST TIME  
Mecha Overkill: I thought that you would cherish the remainder of your pathetic planet.  
Ray: Why should I? Everyone's dead. The only thing I care about is tearing you to shreds!

THIS TIME  
Mecha Overkill: If you want that so bad, than just try- *Ray punches Mecha Overkill right through a nearby planet, destroying it*  
Me: This is the point where Ray becomes overpowered.  
Mecha Overkill: What the?!  
Ray: I will not stop *powers up, making a force that blows Mecha Overkill bakwards* UNTIL YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!  
(Music: Hack. G. U. Ost- Everything in these hands)  
Ray and Mecha make blow for blow, moving so fast it's impossible to see with the naked eye. Whenever they collided, any nearby planets were destroyed from the force of the punches.  
?: Yes, Ray! Let your hatred and darkness overtake you and you will get power great enough to destroy this metal piece of trash!  
Ray: *punches Mecha Overkill in the stomach, impaling him*  
Mecha Overkill: Gah! You little... *regenerates the hole that Ray made by using his nanobots*  
Ray: I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND ME AS LONG AS YOU ARE PART OF IT.  
Mecha Overkill: Uhh... your voice kinda sounds G-majorish right now...  
Ray: BURN IN HELL! *creates a giant barrage of gigantic fireballs and fires them at Mecha Overkill* YOU CAN'T DODGE FOREVE- *hacks up blood and starts flashing his normal shade of red*  
?: NO! DON'T LET THE DARKNESS GO! LET THE DARKNESS OVERTAKE YO-  
Ray: I don't work with darkness.  
?: You fool!  
Ray: I don't need you. *looks around and sees all the leftover rubble from the surroundings* What did you make me do?  
?: If anyone was to blame, it's you. Your hatred fueled your power. Hatred makes you do things like this.  
Mecha Overkill: Are you done speaking to yourself yet? Or can we finish this?  
Ray: Yes. I can see that I don't have any chance of beating you anymore. So i'll just have to take you down with me.  
Mecha Overkill: WHAT?!  
Ray: *smirks* Just watch this. *uses all the leftover power in his body and soul to create a gigantic explosion*  
Mecha Overkill: NO! IF YOU USE THE POWER FROM YOUR SOUL BEFORE IT CAN STABILIZE IN THE AFTERLIFE, THEN YOU'LL CEASE TO EXIST!  
Ray: Anything to avenge my friends...  
Master Mecha: NOOOOOOoooooo *gets swallowed by the explosion and torn to pieces  
Ray: Anything it takes... *dissapears in his own blast, destroying his body and soul* Anything it takes...  
(somewhere far outside the Universe)  
?: Your time in this Universe is not over, young hedgehog. You are still needed. *takes Ray's body and soul, repairs it, and sends him to a planet where his broken heart can be mended...  
Me: That was Nova talking at the end by the way. Can you actually give me an opinion on this instead of just bitching about my characters being stronger? Also, the planet that Ray is sent to is, in fact, Equestria.

A: Me: Fine. Their backstories are good.


	634. Chapter 634

I have to get to class.


	635. Chapter 635

I'm back.


	636. Chapter 636

Q: THE CREATOR: See? Was it THAT hard to give an opinion? Now should I continue with the Equestrian Saga of Ray's story or should I go back to the main story? Also, Aura, can I get your opinion on Ray's story?

A: Me: I want to go back to the universe tournament. Also, I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you post your fanfictions on the reviews, and then, I'll post them as actual fanfics, and give you 100% of the credit, if you let me make Rare mind the most powerful one, and not make any of your characters surpass him.


	637. Chapter 637

Q: THE CREATOR: Deal. And I think that I have just the idea for Rare Minds power boost. Looks like Troll Broly's gonna get his second warrior.

Announcer: Our next battle is Future Ember and Rare Mind VS Legendary Chuck Norris and Limiter Cut Broly! Me: This power boost you speak of is gonna have to come soon for them to win. Future Ember: Geez, how many Broly's are there?!

A: Rare mind: goes into the arena, and a sword appears in front of him.


	638. Chapter 638

Captainawesom9999: check out the latest chapter of The Son of Space, if you please. Thank you :D


	639. Chapter 639

A: I'm back, but in an hour or so I'm going somewhere else. This is every Monday and Wednesday, just letting you know.

A: Aurora: Aura, can you help me into my wheelchair?


	640. Chapter 640

Q: *helps Aurora into her wheelchair and kisses her forehead*

A: Aurora: Umm... Now, can you please take me to the bathroom?


	641. Chapter 641

Q: THE CREATOR: Hey are my characters in your story yet, Captainawsum? I haven't checked in forever.

Future Ember: Here's how we do this. I trap them in my wings and then you beat the crap out of them?

Legendary Chuck Norris: Yeah, no. *pulls out a giant gun and shoots a huge laser right at Future Ember, who can't dodge in time and gets severely injured*

THE CREATOR: See? I make some of my characters weak!

A: Future Rare mind: *Beats legendary Chuck Norris with his sword, and does the same to limit cut Broly*

Future Rare mind: Did I just do that?


	642. Chapter 642

I'll be back in a bit.


	643. Chapter 643

I'm back.

Q: Aura: Of course *takes her into the bathroom and places her on the toilet*

A: Aurora: *Does her business* Can you lift me up, while I wipe my butt?


	644. Chapter 644

Q: Future Ember: ...my entire lower body is charred off...

A: Future Rare mind: *Heals her* Are you okay?


	645. Chapter 645

Q: Future Ember: What's your sword made of, anyways?

A: Future Rare mind: I don't know.


	646. Chapter 646

Q: Future Ember: Damn. I was gonna cover my Keyblades with that stuff.

A: Future Rare mind: Sorry.

Announcer: And somehow, the winners are, future Rare mind, and future Ember!

Me: By the way, since Rare mind, and future Rare mind are alicorns, they can't die of old age.


	647. Chapter 647

I need to get to class.


	648. Chapter 648

I'm back.

Captainawesom9999: THE CREATOR, that was for the other story, where Unknown fights Ray and loses. That's when he vows to defeat you, which he will eventually. :P But not for some time. Anyway, speaking of which, I need to continue that story.


	649. Chapter 649

Q: THE CREATOR: Captainawsum9999, Unknown was lucky that Ray didn't turn into Dark Ray. If you read Ray's story in the reviews, then you'll know how Dark Ray and Mecha Overkill destroyed entire planets with just the force of their punches. And thus, overpowered Ray was born. :P Also, Ray is usually a good sport about battles. If he wins, he compliments the opponents battling style. If he loses, he usually just says "Heh. Well I guess I need a little more training." I hope this helped you get his character down better.

Announcer: Our next battle is... wow, this is gonna be good. Our next battle is Ember and Rare Mind VS Their Future Selves! Future Ember: Uh-oh...

A: Announcer: It seems I've made a mistake! The next battle is actually Goku vs Bardock!

Me: I'm trying to get Rare mind, and future Rare mind to the end of the tournament.


	650. Chapter 650

Captainawesom9999Of course, Unknown is only 13(at the time), so he still has some ways to go.


	651. Chapter 651

Q: THE CREATOR: The Ray in your story is 17 and it takes place 5 months after Mecha Overkill destroyed Ray's version of Mobius. Yes, i'm blaming it on Mecha Overkill because, even though Ray absorbed the remainder of the planet, Mecha Overkill killed every living being on the planet and Ray was in his Dark Form, in a blind rage.

Future Ember: Oh thank God!

A: Rare mind: Hello, future Ember.


	652. Chapter 652

Captainawesom9999: Okay then, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that.(hopefully) Yeah, so at first he loses, but after about 2 years of legitimate training, he will be ready.


	653. Chapter 653

Q: THE CREATOR: Got it.

Future Ember: Hey, Past Rare Mind. What's up?

Ember: So what's up with you, Future Rare Mind?

A: Future Rare mind: Well, past Ember, because of your future self, I'm actually happy.

Rare mind: I just got a sword. *Pulls out a sword*


	654. Chapter 654

Q: Night Fang: This tournament better be worth it Aura...

Aura: Like I said, this tournament never dissapoints.

A: Aurora: *Back at home, still on the toilet, and crying in fear that someone might come in and try to rape her*


	655. Chapter 655

Q: Night Fang: Fine I'll stay

Aura: Good and to be honest... You need to be more social with others... Bye! *teleports back to Aurora*

Night Fang: I am social! *back home, Aura helps Aurora off the toilet and carries her to the bed* Aura: Wait here, I'll prepare some dinner for you, okay? *kisses her cheek*

A: Aurora: *Dries her eyes* Okay.


	656. Chapter 656

Actually, Night gang is Aura's partner.


	657. Chapter 657

Aura: *After serving Aurora dinner, puts her to sleep by soothingly massaging her back* Good night Aurora *teleports back to the tournament*


	658. Chapter 658

I'll be back later.


	659. Chapter 659

I'm back.

Q: Ember: Cool.

Announcer: AND GOKU WINS WITH NO PROBLEMS WHATSOEVER! OUR NEXT BATTLE IS FUTURE EMBER AND RARE MIND VS AURA AND NIGHT FANG!

THE CREATOR: Hey, Captainawsum9999! Could you tell me when the next chapter of Unknown: Powers of Chaos is here?

A: Rare mind: Good luck out there, future Ember. *Extends dust, for fist bump*


	660. Chapter 660

Captainawesom9999: Well...that depends on when I update, which I plan to do. Soon.


	661. Chapter 661

Q: THE CREATOR: HEY CAPTAINAWSUM! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TRIPLE BATTLE IN POKEMON X AND Y! I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE!

Future Ember: *fist bumps Rare Mind*

A: Me: Everyone, leave me alone for a while! I'm having a bad day!


	662. Chapter 662

I'm back.

Captainawesom9999: Alright, fine. Go online whenever you're ready, but no legendaries :P


	663. Chapter 663

Q: *They step into the ring*

Aura: Let's go Night fang.

Night Fang: Right... TEN! *a coat of protective aura covers his body*...REN! *his aura starts spiking* Now I'm ready

A: *Future Ember, and future Rare mind step into the arena*


	664. Chapter 664

Q: Well I'll be honest Future, I'm actually excited that I'll be fighting you *chuckles* Now lets do this! *zips past Future Rare mind and kicks him upwards*

Night Fang: Nightmare Strike! *jumps up towards Future Rare mind and black aura starts to surround his fists and nails Future Rare mind in the gut, sending him downwards*

A: Future Rare mind: *Beats Night fang with one swing of his sword*


	665. Chapter 665

Q: Aura: Great... Well he's out *walks up to Night Fang and pokes his head* Yep he's out *sigh* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (I'm gonna regret doing this) *somewhere else Dark Guardian starts glowing Dark Guardian: What the? *turns into a beam of light and goes to the tournament and gets absorbed by Aura* Lets go! Haaaaaaaaaaaa! *his power starts sky rocketing*

A: Future Rare mind: *Beats Aura with one swing of his sword*


	666. Chapter 666

Q: Future Ember: Did you really just take them both for yourself? Stop being greedy and let me get one of them!

THE CREATOR: Sorry for taking so long. I was just getting 1-shotted by the Dustflier in KH 358/2 Days over and over and Over and Over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

A: Future Rare mind: *Tears up* I'm sorry.


	667. Chapter 667

Q: Aura: If you want to prove yourself to be the best warrior out there then you shouldn't need a weapon to do that. Prove yourself to be worthy by fighting without its help.

A: Me: It's the sword, that gives him his power. Without it, he won't have the awesome newfound power that he does.


	668. Chapter 668

Announcer: And future Rare mind, and future Ember win!


	669. Chapter 669

Q: Future Ember: It's called the Tag Team Universe Tournament, not the One Guy Beats the Other Team before his teammatecan do anything Universe Tournament, you know. Look, I know you're trying to get back on top, but at least gimme a chance!

A: Future Rare mind: Okay.


	670. Chapter 670

Q: THE CREATOR: THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! I CAN'T BEAT THE DUSTFLIER! F*** SEPHIROTH! F*** MYSTERIOUS FIGURE! F*** DISAPPERED! DUSTFLIER IS THE HARDEST KINGDOM HEARTS BOSS AND NOBODY CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!

Announcer: Our next battle is Dustflier and Arceus VS Ember and Rare Mind!

THE CREATOR: There's nothing that I want more right now than to see Dustflier be killed in 1 hit.

A: Me: You're still here! :') I thought you stoped reviewing.

Rare mind: You ready, Ember?


	671. Chapter 671

Captainawesom9999: I've never seen Dustflier...


	672. Chapter 672

Q: THE CREATOR: The Dustflier is in KH 358/2 Days. You can get to him by doing the mission where you have to kill 6 giant heartless. He's only there after you kill the 6 heartless. When you kill them, go to the top of Twilight Town, while still in the mission, and the Dustflier will be there. And BronySonicFan, I wasn't reviewing because I was trying, and failing, to kill the Dustflier for 5 hours straight.

A: Me: Sorry, it's just, Ibthink a lot of blogs are ignoring me on tumblr.


	673. Chapter 673

Q: Announcer: OUR NEXT BATTLE IS ARCEUS AND DUSTFLIER VS FUTURE EMBER AND RARE MIND!

THE CREATOR: I want Rare Mind to make Dustflire suffer and humiliated for all the rage he put me through.

Future Ember: Wait, Arceus?

Arceus: Hello there, Ember.

Future Ember: Hey, Arcy! It's great to see you! Thanks again for the eggs.

Arceus: Yes, I know you're thankful for them. You wouldn't shut up about it back in the Hall of Origins. I swear I have "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" stuck in my head thanks to you.

Future Ember: Aw shut up and gimme a hug!

Nova: This is a tournament! Not a get together for old friends! NOW FIGHT!

Future Ember: Geez, okay! You got Dustflier, Rare Mind? I wanna see if gramps here still has some fight left in him.

A: Future Rare mind: *Pins Dustflier to the ground*


	674. Chapter 674

Q: THE CREATOR: Search My Sad Attempt at killing Dustflier.

Future Ember: Gimme your best shot.

Arceus: *uses Cosmic Power 6 times, Light Screen, and Reflect* Good luck doing any damage now.

Future Ember: *eye twitch* Okay fine then. *summons Keyblades and slashes at Arceus, but doesn't do any damage*

Arceus: Told ya. *uses Nasty Plot 3 times and then turns into a water type and uses Judgement, knocking Future Ember out* You may be powerful, Ember. But you're far from being a god.

A: Future Rare mind: *Defeats Dustflier*

Me: PLEASE, DON'T GO! I WAS WAITING FOR MY GMAIL TO SYNC! PLEASE DON'T GO! T^T


	675. Chapter 675

Q: THE CREATOR: Fine.

Arceus: *levitates Future Rare Mind's sword away* So that was giving you your power, hmm? Than I assume you're nothing without it. You without your power source and me at max power. I think the outcome is clear. JUDGEMENT! *shoots millions of excruciatingly powerful beams at Future Rare Mind* I am the God of all Pokemon. The creator of my entire Universe! Until you reach the rank of god, you will never stand a chance against me.

THE CREATOR: Don't get your balls in a knot because Future Rare Mind lost. Their past selves are still in and they're both more than capable of beating Arceus. With or without the Sword. Also I think it needs a name. How about Blade of Infinity?

A: Me: Cool name. And don't count future Rare mind out, yet. I had this Idea, where the final round is Rare mind, vs future Rare mind.

*The blade of infinity flies back into future Rare mind's hands*


	676. Chapter 676

Q: Arceus: You're beaten badly. You can barely stand, and you're losing a lot of blood. Why don't you just stay down before you get hurt anymore? It would save you a lot of pain.

THE CREATOR: Watch DBZ VS MLP by wrenthereaper.

A: *The sword of infinity, heals Rare mind, and he gets back up*


	677. Chapter 677

Q: THE CREATOR: It's the Blade of Infinity.

Arceus: Still got some fight left in you? Well i'll have to change that. HYPER BEAM!

A: Future Rare mind: *Easily deflects it* Nope! *Goes behind Arceus, and uses his sword and defeates him*


	678. Chapter 678

Q: Arceus: Urrgghh... what's that Blade of yours made of anyways? I have no knowledge of that material.

A: Future Rare mind: I don't know.


	679. Chapter 679

Q: Announcer: AND, somehow, FUTURE EMBER AND RARE MIND WIN!

A: Announcer: BUT SINCE FUTURE EMBER WAS KNOCKED OUT, FUTURE RARE MIND WILL BE CONTINUING ALONE!


	680. Chapter 680

Q: Nova: I didn't authorize that. Explain yourself.

A: Announcer: It's the rules, bronysonicfan0000 came up with! I was just reading the notes that I was given!


	681. Chapter 681

Q: Nova: Well MY rules, the rules of your boss, states that if one of the contestants wins, but his or her partner gets knocked out, both of them still go, as it would be unfair to have a 2 on 1 battle.

A: Announcer: Okay, then they both move on!


	682. Chapter 682

Q: Nova: That's better.

Announcer: Our next battle is Overpowered Sonic and Overpowered Rainbow Dash VS Sai and Troll Broly!

A: Sai: Let's do this!


	683. Chapter 683

Q: Troll Broly: This looks too easy.

Overpowered Sonic: *uppercuts Sai, knocking him out* You were saying?

Overpowered Rainbow Dash: I can take the other one, Sonic.

Overpowered Sonic: He's all yours.

Troll Broly: Dude, she's like the size of my foot. But anyways, i'll give you a challenge. *turns into Final Troll Broly*

Overpowered Rainbow Dash: You think you're the only one with another form? *turns into Super Rainbow Dash* (she's white and her mane is flowing)

Troll Broly: Oh please, you really think you can beat me- *gets punched in the face by Overpowered Rainbow Dash, knocking him out*

Announcer: Wow... I... don't know what to say about that...

A: Sai: Dids we won?


	684. Chapter 684

Q: Troll Broly: *slams head into the ground*

Announcer: Our next battle is Ray and Link Nukem VS Future Ember and Future Rare Mind!

A: Future Rare mind: You ready Nukem?!


	685. Chapter 685

Q: Link Nukem: Come get some! *turns into Final Link Nukem*

Ray: Then I guess i'm fighting you, Future Ember.

Future Ember: I'm really getting sick of getting the crap beat out of me.

A: Future Rare mind: COME AT ME BRO!


	686. Chapter 686

I have to get to class.


	687. Chapter 687

I'm back for a bit.

Q: Ray: *turns into Infinity Ray with the Immortal Susano and stomps on Future Ember*

Announcer: And it looks like Future Ember still can't carry her own weight in a fight.

A: Future Rare mind: Dammit! You okay?!


	688. Chapter 688

I have to get back to class.


	689. Chapter 689

I'm back.


	690. Chapter 690

Q: Future Ember: It feels like every bone in my body is broken... oh wait... they are broken... *falls unconscious*

THE CREATOR: Watch The Irregular Show 1-4.

A: Future Rare mind: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!

Me: Sorry for taking so long. My mom made me help with the dishes, against my will.


	691. Chapter 691

Q: Captainawesom9999: Sounds like my mom. You good at washing them, too? That's the only reason she makes me do it.

A: Me: No, she makes me help, because she wants someone else to have to do it as well as her.


	692. Chapter 692

Q: Ray: Eh, she'll be fine. Link Nukem: But I can't say the same for you.

A: Future Rare mind: *Beats Link Nukem*


	693. Chapter 693

Q: Ray: Eh, she'll be fine. Link Nukem: But I can't say the same for you.

A: Future Rare mind: *Beats Link Nukem*


	694. Chapter 694

Q: Ray: *flicks Future Rare Mind's sword away out of the planet and stomps on Future Rare Mind multiple times*

A: *The blade of infinity comes back, and future Rare mind slashes up Ray*


	695. Chapter 695

Q: Ray: Begone. *summons millions of Firestorm Breakers all around Future Rare Mind and surrounds himself with a colossal, multicolored, spiraling fireball made of colors that not even Nova new existed* ETERNAL FIRESTORM BREAKER: SACRED FIRE VERSION! *fires all of the regular Firestorm Breakers at Future Rare Mind and holds the Eternal Firestorm Breaker above him* Begone. *throws the Eternal Firestorm Breaker at Future Rare Mind* It's funny how the most beautiful things are also the most deadly. *the Eternal Firestorm Breaker makes contact with Future Rare Mind and blows up in his face* I will not lose this battle because of your stupid sword! *lands, picks up the sword, throws it into an uninhabited galaxy, and blows up that galaxy, along with the sword*

THE CREATOR I said Rare Mind would be the most powerful. I didn't say anything about Future Rare Mind.

A: Future Rare mind: *Couphs up blood* You'll be beaten by my past self...


	696. Chapter 696

Q: Ray: Heh. Probably.

Announcer: Our next battle is Ray and Link Nukem VS Overpowered Sonic and Overpowered Rainbow Dash!

Ray: ...or i'll be beaten by them...

A: Me: Search, Mares of Ponyville have sex with a handsome stallion


	697. Chapter 697

Q: THE CREATOR: Uh... with a name like that... i'm not sure I want to... BUT WHO GIVES A F*** ABOUT MY OPINION?!

Ray: Be on guard, Nukem.

Link Nukem: This looks too easy. *turns into Final Link Nukem*

Ray: *turns into Infinity Ray and activates the Immortal Susano* Come get some! Overpowered Rainbow Dash: *flies right through the Immortal Susano and punches Ray right out of it* Overpowered

Sonic: *punches Link Nukem in the face, knocking him out*

Announcer: AND THE OVERPOWERED DUO WINS AGAIN! OUR NEXT, AND FINAL, BATTLE IS EMBER AND RARE MIND VS OVERPOWERED RAINBOW DASH AND OVERPOWERED SONIC!

A: Me: I had to watch irregular show, episodes 1-4, so you have to watch that video I want ypu to watch.

Rare mind: *Takes out his sword* IMMMA FUCK YOU UP!


	698. Chapter 698

Q: Overpowered Rainbow Dash: You wanna try it?

Overpowered Sonic: Now's a good time as ever. *they both turn Super and combine the Sonic Rainboom, Boost, and Light Speed Attack at the same time and charge straight into Rare Mind*

Ember: *dark half separates from her and they both fly into the air* This is a new move we've been working on.

Dark Ember: We hope you like it.

Ember: LIGHT!

Dark Ember: DARKNESS:

Both: THESE OPPOSITE ELEMENTS COMBINE TO CREATE THE POWER OF A GOD!  
*a gigantic Yin-Yang appears in the sky and gets obsorbed by the Ember's* BEHOLD THE POWER OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS! TAKE IT AND GO TO HELL! *they charge at Overpowered Sonic and Rainbow Dash and knock them out and land gracefully on their feet before collapsing*

Announcer: Well, folks, it looks like we have a draw!

A: Rare mind: *Still standing, guarding with his sword* REALLY?! AM I INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING?!

Me: Did you watch it?


	699. Chapter 699

I have to get to class.


	700. Chapter 700

I'm back for a bit.


	701. Chapter 701

I have to get back to class.


	702. Chapter 702

I'm back.

Q: THE CREATOR: I watched it... and I have to say that you are a sick, sick little man.

Announcer: Oh, sorry there. I couldn't see you from all the dust in the way. It looks like Ember and Rare Mind win the Tag Team Universe Tournament! On to the Bonus Round, where Ember and Rare Mind will be taking on Lord Nova and Master Mecha!

Nova: I was hoping I would get to battle you. Cool sword, by the way. It looks just like the one I used to have. What was it made of again? ...Oh yeah, it was called Divine Stone. That stuff is rare. Where did you get that sword, anyways?

A: Rare mind: A woman gave it to me.


	703. Chapter 703

Q: Nova: Did you happen to catch her name?

A: Rare mind: No, but I beat her up, because she wanted me to have sex with her.


	704. Chapter 704

Q: Nova: Did you happen to catch her name?

A: Rare mind: No, but I beat her up, because she wanted me to have sex with her.


	705. Chapter 705

Q: Nova: Did you happen to catch her name?

A: Rare mind: No, but I beat her up, because she wanted me to have sex with her.


	706. Chapter 706

Q: Nova: Well, um, how bout that battle? *whispers to Rare Mind* THERE ARE KIDS IN THE AUDIENCE!

A: Rare mind: *Beats Nova, senseless*


	707. Chapter 707

Q: Sandy: * Slaps Ember's ass*

A: Rare mind: *Brats her senseless, with his sword*


	708. Chapter 708

Q: Nova: *gets up without a scratch* Healing factor, bitch. Now let me show you something. Master Mecha?

Master Mecha: Right.  
*Master Mecha breaks into small pieces that latch to Nova and become armor for him, as well as Master Mecha's head going over Nova's like a helmet*

Nova: Like this, my power and Mecha's power combine and rise expanentially. Your sword means nothing now. Do you know why? *two blindingly white blades appear in Nova's hands* Because I have two of the same thing, only better. I am the Universal Guardian and not you for a reason. *appears behind Rare Mind* Because, unlike you, I am a god. Now if you think you have any chance of beating me, *turns into Negative Nova* I think i've fixed that. Do you still want to fight? I have two better versions of your sword, I fused with Master Mecha, and i'm in my most powerful form all at the same time.  
Ember: We... we can't beat him... Even if we fused, which would be really awkward because of our opposite gender, he's more powerful than everything in existence combined! And he's always getting stronger! *sigh* Well let's try to at least give the audience a show...

Me: Yeah, that just happened. I'm not changing it either. You'd better pull something amazing out of your ass if you want them to stand a chance. I also won't allow anything less than a tie, as that would already be massive bullshit and i've been planning this for weeks.

A: Rare mind: Try again. *Horn glows, and Nova's swords turn into pudding cups*

Me: THE CREATOR, do you remember our deal?


	709. Chapter 709

Q: THE CREATOR: Yes I do. And you didn't do your part, so Nova is still stronger.

Nova: *picks up Rare Mind by the throat, painfully sucks away his energy, cuts him off from his nervous system, and throws him on the ground*

A: Rare mind: *Begins to die*

Me: You didn't post any fanfics! How am I supposed to keep up my end, if you don't keep up yours?!


	710. Chapter 710

Aura: Creator, seriously make an account already


	711. Chapter 711

THE CREATOR: I don't have an account for 2 reasons. 1: I think it would take away too much time from my youtube channel. 2: I'm infinitely better at animating than writing. Also, bronysonicfan, what about Ray's story, as that's the only one i'm actually going to ever write.

Nova: Stop being a drama queen. You can survive perfectly fine without your nervous system, other than not being able to move. I think i've made my point. *teleports away*

A: Me: 1: I'll post it, tomorrow, since I don't have much time on my hands, and 2: He actually is dying.


	712. Chapter 712

Q: Ember: *starts healing Rare Mind* Dang, Nova really did a number on you. This is gonna take a while for me to heal.

A: Cheese sandwich: DID SOMEPONY SAY PARRY?!


	713. Chapter 713

Q: Ember: ...

A: Cheese sandwich: *Has a seizure*


	714. Chapter 714

Q: Ember: So how are ya feelin, Rare Mind?

A: Rare mind: *Horn glows*


	715. Chapter 715

Me: Okay, I posted your fanfic.


	716. Chapter 716

Q: Ember: What are you doing?

A: *Nova was then, pinned against the wall, unable to move*

Me: Sorry, I meant Nova, but accidentally put Ray.


	717. Chapter 717

Q: Stargazer: Hey are you going to continue white and purple love or is it discontinued?

A: It's not discontinued. I just have writers block.


	718. Chapter 718

I have to get to class.


	719. Chapter 719

Q: THE CREATOR: Thanks, dude. *sigh* Now as I promised...

Nova: *struggles against Rare Mind's grip* How... did you get... this much power out of nowhere?

A: Rare mind: Because I worked for it, my whole life, and it rewarded me, greatly. *Holds up, the blade of infinity* Ready to lose?


	720. Chapter 720

Q: Nova: *looks unimpressed* Where you, somehow, outclass me in sheer power, *another Nova appears behind Rare Mind while the first one turns to dust* I outclass you in diversity and knowledge. I can do anything. I know everything. I am everything. *millions of Nova's appear* What you have seen is only a speck of dust compared to my full power. I could just combine every attack in the Universe to finish this right now. But do you know why I don't? Because it wouldn't be fun for me, you, or the audience. *all of the Nova's but one disappear* But enough about me. Let's give these people a show.

A: Rare mind: *Raises blade of infinity* Guide my mind. Which is the real Nova? *The other Nova's shatter*


	721. Chapter 721

Q: Nova: *billions of Nova's appear, hurl themselves onto Rare Mind and self destruct, but the real Nova makes a force field around the explosion so the explosion is trapped, making Rare Mind feel the full force of it* I can cut you from all feeling in your body, I can steal your power for my own, I can posses you and make you defeat yourself, but I don't. Why? Because i've developed a certain kind of respect for you. I can do literally everything. Just think of all the ways I could dispatch you without batting an eye. But I don't. I could be the cheapest fighter in existence if I wanted to, but i'm not. Why? Because I fight fair. I respect my foes strength and I neglect their weaknesses unless the situation is dire. But enough about me. Let us continue.

A: *The Nova's shatter, and Rare mind slahes up, Nova, and defeats him*

Announcer: AND, FOR THE FIRST TIME, RARE MIND WINS!


	722. Chapter 722

Q: THE CREATOR: Way to go making it anticlimactic.

*Nova gets back up and teleports away*

A: Rare mind: EMBER! WE WON! I CAN FINALLY FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF!


	723. Chapter 723

Q: Ember: Wait, I zoned out for a second, what happened?

A: Rare mind: We won.


	724. Chapter 724

Q: Ember: We did? HOW?!

A: Rare mind: THAT'S IT! *Throws his sword on the ground* I GIVE UP, TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU!


	725. Chapter 725

Q: Ember: I zoned out again, what did you say?

A: Rare mind: *Storms out*


	726. Chapter 726

Q: Ember: *shrugs and walks off* I wonder if Nova's got a Pizza Hut on this place...

THE CREATOR: Watch the Leo and Satan series by OneyNG, AKA the guy who made Dragonzball P***

A: Me: Then search, champion of Christmas.


	727. Chapter 727

Q: Ember: Hey, Nova. You got a Pizza Hut in this place?

Nova: No. Now leave me be.

Ember: Someones a little grumpy from losing to Rare Mind.

Nova: I said leave.

Ember: Fine then, Mr. Grumpy. *walks away*

A: Rare mind: *Sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking at the beautiful scenery* Why did Ember zone out?


	728. Chapter 728

Q: Ember: I haven't slept in months! Gimme a break!

A: Rare mind: Why didn't you sleep for so long?


	729. Chapter 729

I have to get to class.


	730. Chapter 730

Q: Ember: I zoned out again, what did you say?

A: Rare mind: *Horn stats glowing*


	731. Chapter 731

Q: Ember: What are you doing?

A: *Ember falls asleep*


	732. Chapter 732

Me: I'm being dragged out, against my will... not that anyone cares.


	733. Chapter 733

Me: I'm back. My phone was lagging, yesterday... not that anyone cares.


	734. Chapter 734

Q: Captainawesom9999: I said being negative is my job, bro. Don't worry about it.

A: Me: ...


	735. Chapter 735

Q: THE CREATOR: My town is f*** getting drenched by the f*** storm of the f*** century... f***...

Ember: *snors extremely loudly*

A: Rare mind: *Teleports them home*

Me: Do any of you actually care about me?


	736. Chapter 736

Q: THE CREATOR: I would say yes, but it would sound kinda gay if I did.

Troll Broly: That's because you are.

THE CREATOR: I can delete your existence with the click of a few buttons, you know.

Troll Broly: ...

THE CREATOR: That's what I thought.

A: Me: I just feel like you're using me, for my Q&A, trying to turn it into your Q&A. Do you remember why I started this Q&A?


	737. Chapter 737

THE CREATOR:Me: Oh yeah, I remember now! It was to- (THE REST OF THIS REVIEW HAS BEEN CENSORED BY SOPA)


	738. Chapter 738

Q: stargazer: I care about you.

A: Me: Then why don't you review anymore?


	739. Chapter 739

Q: stargazer:I have a lot of family problems right now and fanfiction is the last thing I need to worry about to not having a roof over my head but I care with all my heart about you.

A: Oh... Okay.


	740. Chapter 740

Q: stargazer:are you feeling okay now or no?

A: Me: Yes.


	741. Chapter 741

Q: THE CREATOR: Here's the reason we barely review anymore. If you hadn't noticed, all of us have lives. Lives that don't fully revolve around you. I have friends, family, and other, more important things to attend to than this fanfic, and so does everyone else. Why don't you try to live that life of yours too instead of b*** at everyone?

A: Me: Well, excuse me for all of my friends in real life being so buisy, that I can only hang out with them in school! I'm just lonely! And now you're making me sound like a big jerk! D':


	742. Chapter 742

Aura: Creator relax, You're not helping. Hey Bronysonicfan0000 if we all don't review for a while or longer, try uploading chapters. That way you can complete your stories faster... Unless you have writers block


	743. Chapter 743

stargazer:creator shut up leave him alone!


	744. Chapter 744

Captainawesom9999: C'mon CREATOR. I know you're better than that. I wake up and this is what I find, hmm? This is reminding me about the first time we saw you here. :/


	745. Chapter 745

THE CREATOR:B*** please. I'm the only person keeping this fanfic alive. I have an idea. Let's see how long the QaA will last without me here. Until then, I'm going to play KH Dream Drop Distance. Sayonara!


	746. Chapter 746

Me: *Crying*


	747. Chapter 747

Me: Okay.


	748. Chapter 748

Q: Aura: Dude, you should try watching Mlp in real life. Especially Rainbow's precious book its really good

A: Me: Okay.


	749. Chapter 749

Q: THE CREATOR:F*** Black Coat Nightmare. I HATE HIM! HE DOES THE WORST THING ANYONE IN A VIDEO GAME COULD DO! HE GETS YOU DOWN TO ONE HP AND TAKES AWAY ALL OF YOUR MONEY AT THE SAME TIME! AND HE F*** SPAMS THAT ATTACK! SCREW DUSTFLIER! ANTI BLACK COAT NIGHTMARE IS THE WORST KINGDOM HEARTS BOSS EVER! ...anyways i'm back. I think i've made my point to you. Now how about you stop accusing me of "taking over your fanfic", which i'm not, and stop b*** at me for having a life and not reviewing often, and we can forget this little conflict? Now if you'll exuse me, i'm going to use my new Action Replay to hack myself to Lv. 100 so I can utterly destroy the Anti Black Coat Nightmare.

A: Well, can you please stop trying to make me look like a jerk?


	750. Chapter 750

Where is the honor in victory if it was won by cheating?


	751. Chapter 751

Captainawesom9999: I know. He wasn't hard for me. Like Whitney in Soulsilver. I have no idea what's with her, I mean, I had no problem with her. :P


	752. Chapter 752

Q: THE CREATOR: Well my Riku is only at Lv. 30 right now and my L and R buttons are broken, so I can't change the camera angles. As for Whitney, I grinded on wild pokemon until I had my entire team at Lv. 40, so Whitney was never a problem. As for you, bsf, stop giving me reasons to make you look like a j***, and if you had fought against the Anti Black Coat Nightmare, you would most likely break your 3ds in half from raging at this boss fight.

A: Oh. So, the fact that I'm lonely, and need somebody to talk to is a good reason to make me look like a jerk? *Sniffs phone* Fucking strawberries.


	753. Chapter 753

Q: THE CREATOR:No, the reason i'm calling you a j*** is because you keep accusing me of trying to steal your fanfic and b*** at me for having a life outside of this fanfic.

A: Well, excuse me for being lonely!.


	754. Chapter 754

Blaze the cat: Guys please stop fighting! It doing none of you any good! Bronysonicfan0000, just ignore him and continue with your Q&A. ;)


	755. Chapter 755

Q: THE CREATOR:Ok then. Ignore me. Ignore the only person that's keeping this place alive. I couldn't care less. I wonder how long Rare Mind will last without his precious Ember.

A: Me: I was only going to ignore the ones where you called me a jerk, but that's not okay, apparently, so I'm going to go, and kill myself.


	756. Chapter 756

Q: Captainawesom9999What's with all the conflict? Why all of this? Just calm down people. CALM. DOWN.

Aura: ... *pop up vein appears* WILL YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!? ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

Blaze the cat:THE CREATOR, look see what your saying. You believe that you're the one keeping this fanfic alive (considering 90% of the comment are you), but there will be people coming and going and still reviewing even if you leave. It may not be as active, but it will still be here. Look, can't you two quit your fighting over you having a life and bronysonicfan0000 not having a life (no offense). I'm sure many of bronysonicfan0000's fans are annoyed with you two bickering like little children. Bronysonicfan0000, don't let one person ruin your fanfic. Just ignore him like I said before, if THE CREATOR comments, don't answer him.

A: I was trying to convince all of you that I actually killed myself. But it's not working.


	757. Chapter 757

Blaze the cat:*sigh* Don't say stuff like that. No one wants you to kill yourself.


	758. Chapter 758

Q: Blaze the cat:I have a question for bronysonicfan0000. What do you think of the new sonic cartoon coming out in fall this year?

A: Me: I have mixed feelings. I heared that it's nit going to have a story line. And Knuckles shouldn't look like that.


	759. Chapter 759

Q: What about the game that serves as a prequel to it?

A: Me: It looks good. But knuckles still shouldn't look like that.


	760. Chapter 760

Q: Blaze the cat:LOL I'm fine with knux. But at least the designs are only for sonic boom. It's not canon. :)

A: Me: I actually prefer the other designs. Knuckles is the only one I don't like.


	761. Chapter 761

Q: Aura: Too much steroids.

A: Me: Totally.


	762. Chapter 762

Q: Blaze the cat:What do you know so far about it? Did you see the new behind the scenes look at sonic boom that sega released the other day? If not you should look it up on youtube! Also at NYC toy fair, they showed the new sonic toy figures made by TOMY. What do you think about them?PS. I posted this already but I'm not sure if you saw it.

A: Me: I haven't seen it.


	763. Chapter 763

Q: Blaze the cat:Theres tons of new info other than the trailers. I could tell you some. But if you don't want to be spoiled with info, the I won't tell you.

A: Me: I'm trying to watch rage comics.


	764. Chapter 764

Q: Blaze the cat:What's that?

A: Me: Memes.


	765. Chapter 765

Blaze the cat:Oh.


	766. Chapter 766

Q: THE CREATOR:Hey, guys! I'm in the f*** hospital because some d*** in a UPS truck decided to run over my f*** left leg after I fell off my skateboard. Overkill much? I'm here so you all can laugh at my misery. I'm looking at you, Blaze... it itches so much...

A: Me: ...


	767. Chapter 767

Aura: ... That sucks and I'm pretty sure none of us is going to laugh at a total d*** running over your foot with an UPS truck


	768. Chapter 768

Q: THE CREATOR:My upper leg got f*** FLATTENED by that truck. A lot of my skin on it got ripped off. Not pretty and not fun. Imma be in this hell hole for MONTHS. It's a good thing they let me keep my laptop or I would go insane from the boredom.

A: Me: You better get your girlfriend pregnant, now, before it's too late.


	769. Chapter 769

I have to get to class.


	770. Chapter 770

THE CREATOR: As I said before, you should get your girlfriend pregnant, now, because you could end up in another accident, and die. I'm just paranoid and stuff. Life is short. Etcetera.


	771. Chapter 771

Q: THE CREATOR: I'm not gonna get her pregnant, dude. If I die, which i'm not going to, then I would make her life a lot harder by leaving her with a kid to take care of by herself. Also, i'm 18.

A: Me: Okay. I was just implying, that you should pass on your DNA.


	772. Chapter 772

Hello? Is anyone there?


	773. Chapter 773

Q: Blaze the cat:I'm here! :)

A: Me: Hi.


	774. Chapter 774

Q: Blaze the cat:I just got back from school. How was your day at school?

A: Me: Boring. But I finished my fanfic, Cider.


	775. Chapter 775

Q: Blaze the cat:Oh I didn't have a full day of school. I was sick for half of the day. :( and I still have homework. :( Though the fanfic is a little mess up. But I've read worse. Not say it was badly written, I mean it was gory, but I've read things much more bloody.

A: Okay.


	776. Chapter 776

Q: Blaze the cat:'Night dude

A: Me: )':


	777. Chapter 777

Blaze the cat:Look I'm sorry but I have to go to sleep because of school tomorrow. But I have something you can do. Go to youtube, type in Tailschannel. He has loads of info on sonic boom news. Toys, Merchandise, Show, Game. And not just sonic boom news, regular sonic news. So go do that. I'm going to bed, I'm so tired.


	778. Chapter 778

I have to get to class.


	779. Chapter 779

Q: THE CREATOR:Miss me?

A: :'D


	780. Chapter 780

Blaze the cat:Welcome back, THE CREATOR! :)


	781. Chapter 781

Q: Blaze the cat:Hey, bronysonicfan0000, I have a quick question. What do you think about yaoi and yuri fanfics? Male x male and female x female fanfics?

A: Me: I don't like male x male, but I love female x female.


	782. Chapter 782

Q: THE CREATOR:Sup, guys? Sorry for the long wait. I was listening to Persona music and playing KH Dream Drop Distance. I got Riku up to Lv. 64 and he has really overpowered magic and Dream Eaters. I've been ignoring Sora for the most part. Anyways, I got an X-ray on my leg and I nearly fell out of my bed when I saw what my leg bone was reduced to. So... many... shards... So what's up with you guys?

A: Me: Oh...


	783. Chapter 783

Q: THE CREATOR:Anything new with you guys?

A: Me: I got dome new headphones, yesterday.


	784. Chapter 784

Q: Blaze the cat:I like female x female fanfics too! Have you ever made any?

A: Me: No.


	785. Chapter 785

Q:Blaze the cat:Maybe you can write one sometime?

A: maybe. By the way... Hey everyone! I don't have school tomorrow.


	786. Chapter 786

Q: stargazer:I have some free time today stargazer and stocking were at heaven it was night and they were at a bar

stocking: you know(hiccup)I never had sex before(hiccup)

stargazer: well I'm (hiccup) sure me and speedy can help fix that *they go to stargazer's house and see speedy napping*

stargazer: how cute *stargazer and stocking get on the bed with speedy*

A: Speedy spark: *Wakes up*


	787. Chapter 787

Q: THE CREATOR:Cool. I don't have school for the next 6 months because of my leg. Hehe, IT ITCHES SO BAD

A: Me: Sorry to hear that.


	788. Chapter 788

Blaze the cat:Hey I have this weird urge to read yuri fanfics that don't exist. Like blaze x rainbow dash. I don't know why but it just came to me. I don't know where the heck my mind could come up with it. I searched it up. Nothing. Zero! Zilch! Nada! And now I'm going crazy!


	789. Chapter 789

THE CREATOR:Actually, that's the only good thing about my leg. I hate school because mine has horrible teachers and they give out CRAPTONS of homework, so It's good to get away from it all. Even better, by the time I get out of this place, school would already be a week out. Also, watch the Game Grumps's playthrough of Pokemon Firered


	790. Chapter 790

Q: stargazer:hey speedy(hiccup) ready for the f*** of a life time with two b***

A: Speedy spark: *Sees Stocking* Okay, but I don't do one night stands, so I'm going to start a harem.

Me: I'm sorry for taking so long, I had to go to parent teacher interviews.


	791. Chapter 791

Q: Ember: I have an idea. *summons two Ultima Weapon Keyblades, the strongest Keyblade in the franchise* I'm going to train to be a dual-wielding Keyblade Master. (That's an actual thing. KH Dream Drop's storyline starts out with Sora and Riku trying to become Keyblade Masters) If I become a Keyblade Master with not one, but TWO Ultima Weapons, than the only things that will be able to match me in power are you, Nova, and maybe Troll Broly... so, not much different from now.

A: Rare mind: After that, can we head back to beachtonia?


	792. Chapter 792

Q: stargazer: well we will be using condoms

stocking: well see I just want to see what sex is like I'm not ready for marriage

A: Speedy spark: I'm not saying we have to get married, I'm just saying, I don't want to hit it and dis it. My mom taught me better than that. Now, who's first?


	793. Chapter 793

Q: stocking: I guess a will go first (kisses speedy on lips)

stargazer: I will just put our bags away(leaves)

stocking: well see I just want to see what sex is like I'm not ready for marriage

A: Speedy spark: *Kisses back, and slips his tongue into Stoking's mouth*


	794. Chapter 794

Q: (stocking brakes the kiss and sucks on horn)

A: Speedy spark: Oh... yeah...


	795. Chapter 795

Q: Ember: Beachtonia? I almost forgot about that place. I hope nobody took it over while we were gone.

A: Rare mind: Let's go. *Grabs Ember's hand, and teleports to beachtonia*


	796. Chapter 796

Q: stocking: (sucks harder and faster) (stargazer was walking out side pony Ville it was midnight she saw a blue box on a hill she went up and knocked on the door)

stargazer: hello?

A: The doctor: *Comes out* Oh. Hello Stargazer. Long time no sea. Come in.


	797. Chapter 797

Q: stargazer:(go's in)so what you up too doctor?

A: The doctor: Oh, nothing much. *Blushes* well... except-

Derpy: Doctor! Are you ready yet!?

The doctor: Just a minute, my love! Pardon me, Stargazer, but Derpy has some... needs I must attend to.


	798. Chapter 798

Q: stargazer: oh okay I will just explore this way(go's too a room)

A: Back with Stocking, and Speedy spark:

Speedy spark: *Pulls his horn out, and begins to lick Stocking's vegina*


	799. Chapter 799

Q: stocking: oh...god YES!

A: Speed spark: *Sticks his tongue in, and flicks it around*


	800. Chapter 800

Q: stocking:ahhhhh!

A: Me: Did stocking just cum?


	801. Chapter 801

Q: stargazer:no it just feels vary good

A: Speedy spark: *Keeps flicking his tongue*


	802. Chapter 802

Q: stargazer: oh my god an anti-gravity (jumps around) yay!

A: Speedy spark: *Keeps flicking his tounge, in Stocking's vegina*


	803. Chapter 803

Q: stocking:AHHHH!(c***)

A: Speedy spark: *Licks her cum off his face, and brings out his retractable penis* I now, it's your turn to pleasure me.


	804. Chapter 804

Q: stocking:(kisses the tip and starts sucking)

A: Speedy spark: Oh... Stocking...


	805. Chapter 805

Q: stocking:(sucks harder)

A: Speedy spark: I'm gonna c-cum!


	806. Chapter 806

Q: stocking:(takes it out of her mouth and rubs it vary fast)

A: Speedy spark: *Cums*


	807. Chapter 807

Q: stocking:(turned around and shakes her plot)

A: Speedy spark: *Starts jacking off*


	808. Chapter 808

Q: stocking:(gets a d*** and puts it in speedy's a**)

A: Speedy spark: Let me go, and get a condom.


	809. Chapter 809

Q: stocking:okay.

A: Speedy spark: *Goes to the washroom, and comes back, with a condom on his penis*


	810. Chapter 810

Q: stocking: (lays down and spreads her lags)

Stargazer: can you make the next chapter of white and purple love?

A: Speedy spark: Would you like it, rough, or gentle?

Me: Okay.


	811. Chapter 811

Q: stocking:rough

A: Speedy spark: *Rams his penis into Stoking's vegina, and shatters her hymen*


	812. Chapter 812

Q: stocking: ouch!

A: Speedy spark: *Starts quickly thrusting in, and out*


	813. Chapter 813

Q: stocking: YES!... faster FASTER!

A: Speedy spark: *Does as he is told*


	814. Chapter 814

Q: Ember: Well it's good to be back.

A: Rare mind: *Changes into his swimming trunks*


	815. Chapter 815

Q: stocking: oh...YES!

A: Speedy spark: I'm gonna cum!


	816. Chapter 816

Q: stocking:(grinds teeth)

A: Speedy spark: *Cums*


	817. Chapter 817

Q: Ember: You said this is a popular planet, right? So how come we haven't seen millions of people here? Also, are we actually allowed to just come in and take over this place? That might result in negative reactions from the visitors.

A: Rare mind: The reason we haven't seen anyone, is, there are millions of islands. And nobody really cares that we took over, because nobody lives here.

Me: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!


	818. Chapter 818

I want to spend some time with my girlfriend, so I'll be back later.


	819. Chapter 819

Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to get in as much time as I could with my girlfriend. We have a long distance relationship over tumblr.

Q: THE CREATOR: Cool... I never said you didn't...

Ember: Well, i've never seen anyone else a single time since we came here. With all the people here, you'd think that we'd see at least one person. Especially during our clash a few months back.

THE CREATOR: Check out Xion's theme b Z. Not the remixed version.

A: Rare mind: Did I mention how big this planet is, and how scattered the islands are?


	820. Chapter 820

Q: stocking:hey were ids stargazer?

A: Speedy spark: *Telepathically links to Stargazer*


	821. Chapter 821

Q: Ember: So we don't own the entire planet? Just this island?

Me: I meant the Xion theme by Lizz. Stupid website screwed it up.

A: Rare mind: Yeah, we own the planet, but nobody really cares, because they don't live on it.

Me: Fine! But if I have to look that up, then you have to watch Nyan cat vs Tac nayn


	822. Chapter 822

Q: stargazer:(spins around in the anti-gravity room) I'm going to puke! ha ha

A: Speedy spark: *Still communicating with Stargazer, telepathically* You there Stargazer?


	823. Chapter 823

Q: stargazer:hey speedy what's up?

A: Speedy spark: I'm ready for you.


	824. Chapter 824

Q: Ember: Huh. I still think some people would be bothered by it. I mean, of course some people set up houses here and started to live here. Who wouldn't want to? And if there's some law that states that you can't permanently live here, then don't you think we would be kicked out eventually?

THE CREATOR: Saw it. Did you watch the Xion theme by Lizz?

A: Rare mind: *Goes into the water*

Me: Yes.


	825. Chapter 825

Q: stargazer: oh okay(teleports in the room) well let's get started

A: Speedy spark: *Puts Stargazer on the bed* You ready?


	826. Chapter 826

Q: Aura: I really didn't want to say anything about this, but its my birthday today... I don't know why I have a problem telling my friends about it.

A: Me: Happy birthday.


	827. Chapter 827

Q: THE CREATOR: What did you think?

Ember: *pulls out a folding chair and lays down on it*

A: Me: I didn't like it.

Rare mind: *Starts swimming* Hey, Ember.


	828. Chapter 828

Q: stargazer:(nodded)

A: Speedy spark: *Licks Stargazer's vegina, and sticks his tongue inside*


	829. Chapter 829

Q: stargazer: ohhhhh!

stocking:(sucks on stars horn)

A: Speedy spark: *Flicks his tongue around*


	830. Chapter 830

Q: Aura: Thanks

A: Me: No problem.


	831. Chapter 831

Q: stargazer:ohhh...f*** me! (a pink aura shows around her horn)

A: Speedy spark: *Keeps flicking his tongue*


	832. Chapter 832

Q: THE CREATOR: Sorry for the wait. I was high on painkiller and watching my favorite youtubers.

Ember: *opens one eye* Yeah?

A: Rare mind: Would you like to join me?


	833. Chapter 833

Q: Ember: I'll join you later. I'm really freaking tired.

A: Rare mind: Uses magic to conjure gills, and goes underwater, to keep quiet*


	834. Chapter 834

Q: Ember: *yawn* I'll catch up with you later. *falls asleep*

A: Me: Search, anti jokes.


	835. Chapter 835

Q: THE CREATOR: You search Best of Game Grumps plays Sonic 06.

A: Me: I already did.


	836. Chapter 836

Q: THE CREATOR:Have you seen the Pony Grumps series by JakeWhyMan?

A: Me: Hells yeah. Have you seen frienderman?


	837. Chapter 837

Q: THE CREATOR:I'm going to now. So what are your thoughts on the Game Grumps? I remember you didn't like them at first, but do you like em now?

A: Me: Yeah, I like them now.


	838. Chapter 838

Q: Blaze the cat:Have you seen the new top 10 pony videos of February 2014 made by jhaller

A: Me: Not yet. I'll watch it now.


	839. Chapter 839

Captainawesom9999 :3 Game Grumps. :D


	840. Chapter 840

THE CREATOR:Watch Ascended Rainbow Dash Transformation


	841. Chapter 841

Q: Blaze the cat:How are you doing?

A: Me: Good.


	842. Chapter 842

Q: THE CREATOR:Did you watch it? Search Search Choir of Curse - Chaos Legion. Does the music sound familiar?

A: Me: Yes, I watched it.


	843. Chapter 843

Q: THE CREATOR:Does the music ring any bells?

A: Me: No.


	844. Chapter 844

Q: THE CREATOR:It's the music from Dark Sonic VS Shadow... Ok, here's another one. Iku City - Chaos Legion. Sound familiar? Here's a hint. It's in Sonic RPG.

A: Me: Okay.


	845. Chapter 845

Q: Blaze the cat: Why do people hate SKRILLEX so much?

A: Me: SRILLEX IS FUCKING AWESOME!


	846. Chapter 846

Q: THE CREATOR:So does it sound familiar?

A: Me: Yes.


	847. Chapter 847

Blaze the cat:I know right. I love SKRILLEX! F*** all the people that says otherwise!


	848. Chapter 848

Q: Ember: *yawns* Man, I needed that nap. Huh? Hey, Rare Mind! There are two people headed this way! And fast!

A: Rare mind: *Resurfaces*


	849. Chapter 849

Q: Overpowered Sonic: Hey, it's those guys who beat us at the Tournament!

Overpowered Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're right.

Ember: Dafaq do you guys want?

A: Rare mind: You here on vacation?


	850. Chapter 850

Blaze the cat:THE GRAMMAR NAZIS ARE COMING!


	851. Chapter 851

Q: Aura: *teleports on the island while carrying Aurora bridal style* Hope you guys *sees OP Sonic and Rainbow Dash* Did we show up at a bad time?

A: Rare mind: Not sure


	852. Chapter 852

Q: Overpowered Sonic: This place is covered with water. It took RD 5 hours to convince me to come here.

Overpowered Rainbow Dash: P***. Anyways, yeah we came for a vacation. We just didn't expect you to be here. Also, cat lady, what was that attack you used to defeat us?

Ember: First of all, my name is Ember. Got it memorized? Second, I trapped a Dark Deity inside me and fused him with my dark half, turning him into a girl, and a dark version of me, which I can summon at will and fuse with to create devastating attacks, such as the one I beat you with. After a while of relaxation, i'm going to train with Yen-Sid to become a Keyblade Master with my Dual Wielding Ultima Weapon Keyblades.

Overpowered Sonic: Jesus christ, how powerful to you people need to get?

Ember: Why don't you ask Mr. Steroid Sword himself? *points to Rare Mind*

A: Rare mind: Hilariously derailing 1 liner.

Me: Sorry for taking so long. My dad was snooping.


	853. Chapter 853

Q: Overpowered Sonic: Completely overused meme.

Ember: I can see where this is going.

Overpowered Rainbow Dash: Wanna go swim? I bet I can make a bigger splash.

Ember: OH YOU'RE ON!

A: Rare mind: Every time I see Ember in her bikini, I jizz in my pants.


	854. Chapter 854

Q: OP Sonic: I... didn't need to know that...

A: Rare mind: Oh... I didn't mean for you to hear that.


	855. Chapter 855

Q: OP Sonic: Well... i'm just gonna... go...

OP Rainbow Dash: YOU AINT GOIN NOWHERE!

OP Sonic: Grr...

A: Rare mind: *Senses two enormous power levels* HOLY WHITE ON CELESTIA!


	856. Chapter 856

Q: Nova: *teleports in* Sup guys? Sensed two big power levels and I thought i'd f*** em up.

Aura: *senses the power* Wow, that's some power.

A: *Sai, and Tina land on the island*


	857. Chapter 857

Q: Nova: Oh it's you. Where's Troll Broly?

A: Sai: Babysiting my son.


	858. Chapter 858

Q: Troll Broly: Ugghh... why did I agree to this?

Nova: Well if there are no people to be f*** up, then I will be on my way.

A: *Sai, and Tina start making out*


	859. Chapter 859

Q: OP Rainbow Dash: *does a Sonic Rainboom into the water and makes a huge splash* How do you like that?!

Ember: *flies across the Universe and charges into Beachtonia at light speed in a bellyflop position but the water stops her and it makes an echo from the smacking sound all around the universe* Nova: Yeah, uh, Beachtonia's water actually puts more resistance the harder you make contact with it.

OP Sonic: Dear god that sounded painful!

A: Rare mind: EMBER, ARE YOU OKAY?!


	860. Chapter 860

Q: Ember: I think I broke my everything... *sinks into the water*

Nova: *snaps fingers and Ember lands next to Rare Mind face first*

THE CREATOR: Watch How to Make Waffles by HowToBasic. It's so fricken hilarious.

A: Rare mind: *Heals Ember*


	861. Chapter 861

Q: THE CREATOR: Did you watch it?

Ember: Hey Nova. You can do anything right? Can you make this damn water normal?

Nova: I would, but it might have some negative effects on the planet, and i'm not taking that chance.

A: Me: Mi, I didn't. And I just got home from school, not too long ago, and I want to relax, before I I'm forced to look up all of those videos that you want me to look up.

Rare mind: Dang.


	862. Chapter 862

Q: Aura: *starts floating on his back* Time for some relaxation... Just letting you know... Don't wake me up or I will dunk your heads in the sand *falls asleep*

A: Aurora: *Lies down on the sand*


	863. Chapter 863

Q: Nova: Let's say I did make the water here like the water in Earth, Mobius, and Eauestria. This planet would fall apart and float off into space because your water is much lighter than the water here. The water here actually pushes and presses on the core, keeping it from freezing. If I were to change the water, then the parts of the planet would float away, the core would freeze and explode, and the remaining parts of the planet would be vapourized. Still want me to change it?

A: Rare mind: *Serious mode* Then you better not.


	864. Chapter 864

Q: Blaze the cat:CALLING ALL YURI FANS! I trying to establish new pairings into mlp and sonic fanfiction. Starting with Blaze x Rainbow Dash. When I looked it up, I was actually surprised there was nothing on it since these fan bases usually have all pairings. And when I mean all, I mean ALL! Seriously, I found shadow x shrek. I was like WTH! So imagine my surprise when there is absolutely nothing on this pairing. So I need all the help I can get. I would make my own but, I can't get a account without my mom knowing. My mom hovers over me like Applejack in the new mlp episode. It's a miracle I'm able to talk to you people! So yuri fans please help! And this isn't just for me, no, this is for many people. Bronysonicfan0000, what do you think?

A: Me: Shadow x Shrek? Dafuq?!


	865. Chapter 865

Q: Nova: *immobilizes Rare Mind with a single glare* If you're stupid enough to think that I would, then i'm even more embarrassed to having been beaten by you. What exactly do you take me for?

THE CREATOR: Did you watch it?

A: Rare mind: *Lifts Nova, using psychokinisis*

Me: Yes, now, you have to search Lyra x Bon bon clopfic reading.


	866. Chapter 866

Q: THE CREATOR: I'll watch any video that doesn't have sex in it. This hospital's Wi-fi makes it so they can see anything i'm doing. Probably to make sure i'm not looking up how to make a bomb or something.

A: Me: Then search party cakes Mic the microphone.


	867. Chapter 867

Q: Blaze the cat:Yes, shrek x shadow! But what I meant is what is your opinion on the pairing I'm talking about. Blaze x rainbow dash

A: Me: My opinion on blaze x rainbow dash is fap fap fap


	868. Chapter 868

Blaze the cat:EMERGENCY EMERGENCY SOPA IS BACK DEVIANTART, FANFICTION, AND TUMBLR WILL BE TAKEN DOWN UNLESS WE STOP IT SIGN THE PETITION WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURE BEFORE MARCH 19


	869. Chapter 869

Me: Goodnight, everyone.


	870. Chapter 870

Q: THE CREATOR:You there?

A: Me: No. Game grumps.


	871. Chapter 871

Q: THE CREATOR:Which game are they playing? Shadow of the Colossus? Pokemon Firered?

A: Me: The stick of truth.


	872. Chapter 872

Q: THE CREATOR: Nice.

Nova: *disappears and reappears behind Rare Mind* Are you trying to pick a fight with me? That is not a wise decision.

A: Rare mind: You forgot something.


	873. Chapter 873

Q: Nova: I remember your steroid sword. The same trick won't work twice. Remember that I can do literally anything. I bet there's a technique that is literally made just for destroying or disabling your sword. I just have to find it... found it. Let's roll.

A: Rare mind: *Raises his hands*


	874. Chapter 874

Q: THE CREATOR: Have you watched that video I told you to watch like a week ago yet? C'mon man, I watched like 3 videos for you so that you'd watch it, and you haven't. What the hell man?

Nova: *cuts off all feeling in Rare Mind's arm, making them hang limply* What's next for me to disable? Your legs or your horn?

A: Me: Yes, I watched it.

Rare mind: *Thinking* DAMMIT! There goes that experiment.


	875. Chapter 875

Blaze the cat: SOPA IS CRAZY ENOUGH PEOPLE! Sign the petition We have 59,116 right now We need about 49,000 more! And we need it by March 19, 2014 SIGN THE PETITION!


	876. Chapter 876

Q: Nova: Were you trying to make a Spirit Bomb or just fake me out? Also, the Spirit Bomb only works on pure evil, so even if you got to charge it, it would've been useless.

THE CREATOR: What was your favorite part?

A: Rare mind: I was going to hit myself with it, and see if it makes me more powerful.


	877. Chapter 877

Q: THE CREATOR: What was your favorite part?

Nova: Well it looks like I win this round.

A: Me: I didn't have a favorite part.

Rare mind: Yeah, but that's because I can't move my arms.

Me: By the way, have you ever watched dragon ball abselon?


	878. Chapter 878

Q: THE CREATOR: Is that the new series for Battle of Gods?

Nova: You could have just summoned your sword and used your telekinesis to move it you know.

A: Me: No, it's a fan series, for what happens after dragon ball gt.

Rare mind: *Uses psychokikisis*


	879. Chapter 879

Me: Everyone, leave me alone for a while.


	880. Chapter 880

Me: I'm back.


	881. Chapter 881

Q:Nova: *shoots a microscopic laser through Rare Mind's horn* I wouldn't recommend using your horn. One little spell might just blow up in your face... literally...

THE CREATOR:Bad news guys. Apparently the truck completely destroyed the nerves in my leg so i'll never walk again. ):

A: Me: I'LL KILL THAT GUY!

Rare mind: Dammit...


	882. Chapter 882

Q: Aura: Hey guys, Look up the "Lil Miss Rarity" animation special on YouTube. It was cool :) Oh and sorry about your leg that must be saddening.

A: Aurora: Aura, can you help me up?


	883. Chapter 883

Captainawsom9999: 0-0 Well...CRAP. If only bionics were advanced enough to help you.


	884. Chapter 884

THE CREATOR: Well he most likely didn't do it on purpose. Nobody would do it on purpose without later having to deal with The Court. And NOBODY wants to do that. Also, check out the Chaos Armageddon and Chaos Evolution sprite series by Double S 124. It's a series completely based around fancharacters, good and evil, fighting it out. Watch Chaos Armageddon first because Evolution is the sequel. I warn you, these series' are extremely confusing at times.

Nova: Give up yet?

A: Rare mind: *Heals his horn* Nope.

Me: A whole two series? :'(


	885. Chapter 885

Q: THE CREATOR: THE CREATOR: It's awesome though!

Nova: How did you heal yourself? I disabled your horn!

A: Me: I found a playlist of how many there are. 49 episodes. That's where I draw the line.

Rare mind: Fuck logic.


	886. Chapter 886

Q: THE CREATOR: Daaaaaang. I didn't realize there were that many. Ok then watch Best of Game Grumps 2014 by applesgosh.

A: Me: Then you search Rigby is a super saiyan.


	887. Chapter 887

Q: Aura: *carries Aurora* What do you need to do?

A: Aurora: I need help putting on my bikini.


	888. Chapter 888

Q: THE CREATOR: The February one.

Nova: So we're getting logic into this? Fine. Then I guess there are 700 of me surrounding you right now, all at equal power. *700 Nova's surround Rare Mind*

A: Me: Okay. Also, looks like it's time to change the name of this Q&A to everyone hates Rare mind.

Rare mind: Shit...


	889. Chapter 889

Q: Aura: Will you two stop fighting and just relax?! You two are like kindergarteners fighting over a toy! Rare mind... Go relax with Ember and Nova... Go swimming I don't care, but for once stop fighting! *sigh* *carries Aurora and teleports back home and back with Aurora with her bikini suit on*

A: Aurora: Thanks Aura.


	890. Chapter 890

Q: Aura: You're welcome honey *kisses her on the cheek*

A: Aurora: I kind of wish I had my wheelchair.


	891. Chapter 891

Q: Aura: *teleports home and brings back Aurora's wheelchair* Here you go **helps Aurora on to the wheelchair*

A: Aurora: Thanks Aura.


	892. Chapter 892

Q: THE CREATOR: Well Rare Mind started the fight so your argument is invalid.

Nova: I actually don't know where all of these me's came from. I guess they're sticking around for a while.

A: Rare mind: Yeah. Let's just discuss our problems over a plate of brussels sprouts?


	893. Chapter 893

Q: Nova: First of all, brussel sprouts? Really? Second, I don't eat.

A: Rare mind: I love brussel sprouts.


	894. Chapter 894

Q: Unknown: I like vegetables in general. My dad made the best cooked vegetables. Delicious...

A: Rare mind: Where did you come from?


	895. Chapter 895

Q: I have the one planet right beside here. I don't visit often because I come there when I want to be alone.

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	896. Chapter 896

Q: Nova: *pulls a chart out of nowhere* According to this chart, for everyone in the Universe that likes brussel sprouts, 700,000,000,000 others don't. But hey, the Universe is a big place, so don't be all angry over a number like that.

A: Rare mind: You take that back!


	897. Chapter 897

Q: Nova: 700,000,000,000 is a speck of dust compared to all the things in the Universe you know. It's not that big. Brussel sprouts are just- why are we arguing about brussel sprouts?!

A: Rare mind: Because they're delicious.


	898. Chapter 898

Captainawesom9999: What's the deal with people hating vegetables, anyway? Just put salt or something on it and they'll taste better. Mmmm...cashew butter.


	899. Chapter 899

Q: Nova: Enough about salty vegetables. I came here to tell you that i'm working to make my own version of your sword. I'm having half of my Mecha's gathering every speck of Divine Stone they can find and make a sword out of it. Once they're done, i'll condense the sword to a normal size, because it's gigantic at the moment, so i'll be able wield it properly. It'll still have all it's original power after I shrink it, so double win. Once I think i've gotten enough, i'll give any extra Divine Stone to you so you can make another sword and possibly upgrade them. Sound good?

A: Rare mind: Okay.


	900. Chapter 900

Q: Nova: It should be done any minute now. Everyone keep an eye out for a planet sized black sword with a red stripe down the middle of both sides. Ember: Keep an eye out? How could we MISS it?

THE CREATOR: What is your favorite Game Grumps moment of all time? For me it's the entire episode of Mickey Mouscapade.

A: Rare mind: Got it.

Me: My answer to your question is yes.


	901. Chapter 901

Q: *a giant sword comes out of nowhere and plunges straight through the planet*

Nova: Oh it's here! Hey, where's the extra Divine Stone?!

*a bunch of golden, glowing rocks fall on Rare Mind's head* Oh there they are. Now just to shrink the sword down to normal size. *shrinks the sword down to normal size and picks it off the ground*

Nova: Whaddya think?

A: Rare mind: Did something hit my head?


	902. Chapter 902

Captainawesom9999: I have no favorite, but I did like the Dennis the Menace episode.


	903. Chapter 903

Q: Nova: Yes. That's the extra Divine Stone. Make another sword with it, I don't f*** care. IMMA GO SLICE PLANETS IN HALF!

A: *Seconds later, there were a ton of buster swords*


	904. Chapter 904

Q: Nova: This sword is called the Big Bertha. Nice Buster Swords. How many Omnislashes can you pull off with those things?

A: Rare mind: I don't know.


	905. Chapter 905

Q: Nova: Let's find out.

A: Rare mind: *Tosses him a sword*


	906. Chapter 906

Me: Nova's supposed to test it.


	907. Chapter 907

Q: Nova: I was talking about all six Buster Swords at the same time. *summons Big Bertha* And I wanna test out my new sword.

A: Rare mind: *Uses psychokiniesys to control the swords*


	908. Chapter 908

Q: THE CREATOR:The doctors are thinking about amputating my leg if it starts to rot... :'(

A: Me: You can't use them anymore, so why keep them?


	909. Chapter 909

Q: Nova: You should have made another one of your steroid sword's. These are a lot more... fragile... *slices all the Buster Swords to pieces*

A: Rare mind: Dammit!

Me: Sorry for the hiatus. I've been on twitter, and tumblr, a lot.


	910. Chapter 910

Q: THE CREATOR:If you got you.

A: Me: Yes, I would, but onty if I could never use them again.


	911. Chapter 911

Q: THE CREATOR:Well at least it's only one leg...

A: Me: Okay.


	912. Chapter 912

Q: THE CREATOR:Nova: Well good luck finding more Divine Stone.

A: Rare mind: Dammit!


	913. Chapter 913

Q: Nova: You didn't happen to disassemble your other sword to make more Buster Swords, did you?

A: Rare mind: No, it was already a buster sword.


	914. Chapter 914

Hello? Is anybody there?


	915. Chapter 915

Q: Nova: I guess that lady was a lot better at crafting stuff than you.

A: Rare mind: I guess she was.

Me: I'm here all week for the next week, because I have spring break.


End file.
